


The Wizard of Oh!

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Highschool AU, Multi, Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Both Yami and Yugi panted, as they entered the classroom.The school bus had a puncture resulting in a flat tire around 10 minutes away from school.Too far to walk, too close to wait patiently.The new school year had started, and both of them had gotten their class wish approved. Drama club.I High School AU I Wizard of Oz Musical I Multishipping with strong focus on Prideshipping I Tags will be added over time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece for the promptday, theme was "crossover".  
> We hope you enjoy this upcoming multichapter fic ♥

Scene 1

Both Yami and Yugi panted, as they entered the classroom.

The school bus had a puncture resulting in a flat tire around 10 minutes away from school.

Too far to walk, too close to wait patiently.

 

The new school year had started, and both of them had gotten their class wish approved. Drama club.

 

The twins looked over the room, and were delighted to spot a few recognisable faces. There was Jou, who they knew since… Almost forever.

He had been their friend since kindergarten and they had picked the class together. His younger sister was working on an electronics project - she would do the lights and technical effects for the show.

 

There were some other kids they had seen over the years, but for most, they did not have a name. Except, of course, for the school’s resident drama bitch.

For some reason, he had managed to be student president since his first year.

 

No one seemed to have called upon him, he was just _there,_ all of a sudden, yelling at people and commanding them around like a fucking CEO. Not even the teachers seemed to like him, because, despite having amazing grades, he wasn’t exactly… loveable.  

 

“Kaiba.”

It was neither a declaration of joy, nor a question or a complaint.

Yami barely acknowledged the other young man.

 

He and Yugi sat down next to Jou, who had reserved them seats. That was entirely unnecessary, since they were in the audience hall, and there were enough free seats for the entire school, but he had meant well, and his friends were happy.

 

“Hey dude!”

Yami smiled at him with the widest grin.

“I can’t wait, this is going to be amazing!”

 

“Well I wouldn’t be too sure about this…”

Jou seemed to be just as reserved as Yugi, but for different reasons.

The former had a slight temper problem, the latter mild social anxiety.

 

Yami always told his brother, that he was doing just fine, and that people would love him if he just stepped up to them, but he was so… unsure of himself. It frustrated the other twin. Yami himself was fine with social situations, with new people, with adventures and experiences.

 

So fine in fact, that he sometimes lost his focus, because he was so happy to be there and to do something new, that he got into trouble finding his way out.

 

So they sat there, surrounded by other nerds trying to find some peace in the oppressing and frustrating world that was high school.

 

Suddenly, the friendly chatter was seized, when their teacher stormed on stage, as dramatic as someone working in his position could be.

Everyone was sure he had a last name, but no one knew it, because he demanded, that the students used his first name.

 

Shadi.

What kind of name was this?

Maybe it wasn’t even his real first name? Maybe he had picked it, because it was as dramatic as the rest of his attitude?

HE had once proclaimed, that it meant “the singer”, but that his profession was _so much more._

 

The longer Yami thought about it, the more he realised, that it was probably fake.

 

While their teacher held a terrible speech about the importance of art in their life, the young man just looked around.

 

There were the three of them, and Seto Kaiba. Also, apparently his little brother, who had just joined their high school, and SOMEHOW managed to be approved for this class. Probably because of his brother.

 

There were also two girls, both pretty, and apparently already befriended.

A tall blonde with a surprisingly buxom, but athletic figure, and a brunette, just as well rounded, but with longer, thinner muscles. Just like a dancer, Yami thought. They were both in their school uniforms - they all were - but just like him and Yugi, they had customised it with small bracelets and necklaces.

 

Most people would have considered them sexy.

Yami considered them visually appealing.

It had taken him some time, but eventually he had figured out, that women just didn’t do it for him.

 

Yugi was different. His attraction wasn’t connected to any gender, and sometimes, Yami was a bit envious. He knew, that Yugi at least had a chance to appear “normal”, while he was destined to either be alone, or shunned.

 

Urgh. Why was he even thinking about this? This was all Shadi’s damn fault for trying to force his beliefs on them and giving them THIS TERRIBLE SPEECH!

 

Shaking his thoughts away, Yami continued to look around.

There was another kid, that was probably only here because it wasn’t ballsports. Or any sports. Or… anything else.

He looked like he was ready to fall asleep, opinion of the teacher and the other students be damned.

 

His white hair was bound in a high ponytail, accentuating his handsome features, and he could have been really pretty, if he hadn’t been caught with the most bored expression Yami could think of. He grinned a bit to himself.

 

He sounded like those creeps telling the young, beautiful girls to smile more.

Trying to swallow his predispositions, he looked at the guy next to him.

 

That one was very obviously more into it.

With his winged liner, the long, blond hair and the crop top, he even managed to challenge Shadi’s level of drama.

 

Only now, Yami realised, that they seemed to be holding hands.

 

Oh.

 

So apparently, angry-boy was here to support flamboyant-boy?

That was… cute.

He felt himself stare a little bit too long, even when the white haired teenager looked over and squinted angrily at him, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

Was that what it took to be happy with a male partner?

 

They sat alone, far away from the group, and they had a very strong aura of “call us any slur and I might slash your tire. Or your throat.”.

 

OH SHIT.

Now they both stared at him and the angry one already presented him with a frown and a middle finger.

 

_No. Shit. No! I’m not…_

How was he supposed to tell them, that he wasn’t opposed to their relationship, but jealous?

 

Thankfully, Shadi finally finished his boring monologue, and now, they were supposed to talk.  

 

“Why don’t we all introduce ourselves to each other with a funny game?”

 

Oh hell no.

Those ‘funny games’ were never funny. Or games.

They were unnecessarily complicated embarrassment-procedures.

 

“Let’s get up on stage and pull out those cute little foldable chairs. I want you in a circle, my dear apprentices, because circles are natural forms representing the flow of…”

 

Yami zoned out and instead got up to drag a chair into something, that was a pentagon at max. With crooked sides.

Everyone just sat everywhere.

 

“No! No you ruin the energy! You can’t just…”

Apparently, everyone was as bothered by his nonsense as Yami, because they hurried to get their chairs into an actual, beautiful circle.

 

“Good. Good. Much better. I can feel the harmony, now.”

Yami rolled his eyes, catching Kaiba’s likewise frustrated glance.

He was probably only here for his brother. Shit, Yami didn’t even know his name. Also, did he have to call him Seto, now that there was a second Kaiba?

 

He felt a stress headache coming on.

Drama club was supposed to be fun, for fucks sake.

 

“We are going to play ‘I’m going on a trip’ and-”

 

“Damn, I wish this was just a terrible trip…”

Oh wow, that white haired boy was not fucking around.

 

“Excuse me, Bakura, would you like to expand on that?”

Shadi looked as happy to have the unruly teenager here, as Bakura seemed to be.

 

“Yes Sir. I wish I was hallucinating all of this. You, this dumb game, the fact that this is actually a school supported class…”

 

The blond next to him giggled for a second, before he tried to give him a stern look, failing massively.

“ ‘Kura. Don’t.”

 

Shadi stared for a second longer, before he continued.

“It is called “I’m going on a trip and I bring. And I want you to mention your name and what you would bring to a deserted island. Then repeat what the person before said and add yours. That’s a nice way to learn names and facts!”

 

Bakura snorted again. “So we are going to kidnap people for that island?”

 

This time, even Yami had to giggle.

God, he hated those games so much.

But Shadi ignored it.

 

“Who wants to start?”

 

No one.

No one ever wanted to start.

 

In the end, Shadi did.

“I’m going on a trip and I’m Shadi and I bring my keys, so when I’m home again I can enter my old life without hassle.”

 

Yami had mercy.

“I’m going on a trip and he’s Shadi and he bring his keys. I’m Yami and I bring a puzzle so I have something to do.”

 

Now, Yugi piped up.

It was easier for him to talk with Yami leading the way.

“I’m going on a trip and he’s Shadi and he bring his keys. He’s Yami and he brings a puzzle. I’m Yugi and I bring a game boy because I like retro games.”

 

Jou immediately joined them.

“I’m going on a trip and he’s Shadi and he bring his keys. He’s Yami and he brings a puzzle. I’m Yugi and I bring a game boy, and...”

 

Bakura started to laugh.

“Oh, You are Yugi? Or did you just not understand the game? You only have to remember three people, dude. It’s not that hard.”

 

Immediately wanting to jump the other man, Jou got up, but Yami and Yugi both grabbed him and pushed him back down harshly. That asshole wasn’t worth it.

“Sorry fuckface, I’m Jounouchi and I’m bringing my sister.”

 

Now, Bakura was howling.

“YOU CAN’T BRING ANOTHER PERSON.”

 

Yami had enough.

“Really? Why not?”

 

Everyone stared at both of them as if they were dumb. But Shadi gestured for the blonde next to Jou to continue.

“I’m going on a trip and he’s Shadi and he bring his keys. He’s Yami and he brings a puzzle. He’s Yugi and he brings a game boy, he’s Jounouchi and he…. really? He brings his sister? I am Mai and I bring a fuckig telephone to save all your dumb asses.”

 

Shadi looked angrily at her.

“Please watch your language, young lady.”

 

But Mai had apparently the same amount of cares as Bakura.

“Would you tell Shakespeare to watch his language, too? He made up half of the words he used. Also, Hamlet asked someone if they lay between the legs of a woman. So I guess I’m fine with saying ‘fuck’.”

She stared, challenging him.

 

Perfect. Fucking perfect. Everyone was passive aggressive.

It wasn’t called drama club for nothing.

 

“I’m going on a trip and he’s Shadi and he bring his keys. He’s Yami and he brings a puzzle. He’s Yugi and he brings a game boy. He’s Jounouchi and he brings his sister. She’s Mai and brings a telephone. I’m Anzu and I bring something to either listen to or make music so I don’t feel so depressed.”

 

Yami nodded. Now THAT was relatable.

 

“I’m Bakura and I hate all of you and if you think you can force me to participate I swear I’m going to bring a hunting knife.”

No one knew, if he was talking about the game.

 

But the blond man next to him only laughed.

“I’m going on a trip and he’s Shadi and he bring his keys. He’s Yami and he brings a puzzle. He’s Yugi and he brings a game boy. He’s Jounouchi and he brings his sister. She’s Mai and brings a telephone. She’s Anzu she brings music. He’s Bakura and he brings his attitude. I’m Marik and I bring a muzzle for Bakura.”

 

No one even questioned this decision.

 

Suddenly, there was an excited squeal.

“I’m going on a trip and he’s Shadi and he bring his keys. He’s Yami and he brings a puzzle. He’s Yugi and he brings a game boy. He’s Jounouchi and he brings his sister. She’s Mai and brings a telephone. She’s Anzu she brings music. He’s Bakura and he brings his attitude. He’s Marik and he brings a muzzle for Bakura. And I am Mokuba. I bring a compass to find home.”

 

Seto nodded at him, proud like a father, and suddenly Yami was reminded that they indeed had no biological parents left. He didn’t know much more about any of this but… It explained Seto’s determination to be the best.

 

“I’m going on a trip and he’s Shadi and he bring his keys. He’s Yami and he brings a puzzle. He’s Yugi and he brings a game boy. He’s Jounouchi and he brings his sister. She’s Mai and she brings a telephone. She’s Anzu and she brings music. He’s Bakura and he brings his problems. And no, this was not a mistake. He’s Marik and he brings salvation. He’s Mokuba, bringing a compass and I’m Seto Kaiba, I bring a fucking boat.”

 

Everyone just stared at him, as he sat there with crossed arms and an arrogant stare.

Well, yeah. A boat could have worked. So what.

 

“Okaaay… That was fun…”

Even Shadi looked uncomfortable now.

“Why don’t we speak about our goal for this year? We want to produce a show. Own backdrops, own costumes, own lightshow, maybe even own script.

Has anyone got any idea of what they want to do?”

 

The room was suddenly quieter than it had been all day.

 

“Wow, this is going to be so fun.”

Shadi looked as exhausted as Yami felt.

 

“I mean, we could do a musica-”

“NO!”

 

Multiple people had spoken up.

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t high school musical, Shadi. Have you looked at those boys? There is no Troy Bolton in sight. Those twinks couldn’t even lift a basketball.”  
Anzu snickered, Yami felt himself nod.

He hated basketball with a passion.

 

But OF COURSE, someone had to say something.

This time, it wasn’t Bakura.

 

“You are aware that I play professional football, right? Or as the dumb part of the world calls it, soccer.” Kaiba rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh shit, oh no, oh I’m so fucking sorry best boy, please sweep me off of my feet and sing ‘Breaking Free’ with me together.”

Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but none of them backed down as they stared angrily at each other.

 

“I’d recommend you try ‘I want it all’ with Sharpay and you being the same type of dumb bitch, but somehow I feel like you don’t have enough drive for this song. Or this life goal.”

 

Anzu only smiled at him, a grin wide enough to light up her whole face.

“Well Seto, that song is from the third movie… I’m not going to movie shame you, but for being opposed to the very idea, you got an awful lot of in depth knowledge..”

 

Huffing in irritation, Kaiba turned to her.

“Listen. First of all, Mokuba made me watch this shit. I don’t even have enough time for that. And second of all, maybe you should reflect on your own judgemental ass, because I have never said anything against the idea. I only mentioned, that I _do_ play sports.”

 

“If he’s Troy Bolton, I want to be Gabriella!”

Marik’s voice chimed through the whole room, as he grinned proudly.

His commentary was immediately judged by Bakura with an angry stare first at his boyfriend, and then at Kaiba, as if he would get up and snatch the young man away any second now.

 

“We are NOT going to do High School Musical. Disney has the rights, I will not even try to go into a legal battle with Disney. Also I thought you all don’t want to do a musical.”

Shadi continued to look stressed, and Yami suddenly understood his dramatic attitude much better.

 

“Well I would sing.”

Anzu smiled wide.

“And I’d love dancing even more.”

 

“I would sing, too!”

That was Mokuba, almost bouncing on his chair now.

 

One after the other, they begrudgingly admitted, that, if necessary, they would perform a song or two. All but Bakura.

 

Shadi nodded, for the first time actually smiling genuinely.

“Well, we will have to choose something older, so it won’t be a copyright problem.”

 

“How about Rocky Horror Picture Show?”

Bakura grinned.

“I bet you would all look lovely in garter belts and corsets.”

He shamelessly raked his eyes over his apparent boyfriend.

 

Jou finally spoke up.

“Is anything about you not a perverted fantasy, or are you literally a can of worms with terrible opinions?”

 

Now intervening, Shadi leaned forward, not really effectively blocking the two men from staring at each other.

“We won’t do Rocky Horror. The principal would never allow that.”

 

“Beauty and the beast?”

Mai drew the attention back to her.

“I know who the beauty is…” - she smiled softly at Anzu - “but I’m afraid there are too many candidates for the beast.”

Her eyes were almost pitying as she looked the boys all over.

 

“I know girls like you.”

Marik smiled at her.

“You pretend to be all hardcore feminist, until a man comes over and offers you a big house without work. Let’s see who is cleaning after him, then.”

 

“Darling, you are holding the hand of a literal demon, I would shut the fuck up if I were you, because sweety… One of us will probably bottom tonight, and it’s not me.”

 

Shadi stared at her open-mouthed.

“Mai! You can’t just say that!”

 

“I just did.”

 

“That violates probably EVERY behavioural rule we have!”

 

Bakura stared at Mai and mumbled “You know what else will probably be violated?”

 

WHY HAD YAMI CHOSEN DRAMA CLUB?

One glance at Yugi and Jou convinced him, that they felt the same.

Good, he was afraid he was going insane.

 

But just when he thought everything was doomed, Yugi, who had apparently struggled to voice his idea for a while, spoke up.

“How about the Wizard of Oz?”

 

All heads turned to him.

No one argued.

 

Shadi looked around the group, and since no one immediately complained, he happily clasped his hands together, and proclaimed:

 

“Wizard of Oz, it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 of "crossover"!  
> We hope, you guys are as excited as we are!

Scene 2

 

It was five weeks into the new school year.

Yami already hated it.

 

Not the learning, not even the studying, but the school itself.

Everything was dumb and complicated.

Incidentally, he had realised, that the drama club, despite the obvious turmoil, was, what kept him grounded.

 

Shadi had dropped the dumb starter games pretty early on, instead they had gotten tasks that they actually managed to self-identify with.

 

He allowed them to bring music and interpret it, even accepting different ways to do so. The first few weeks weren’t focused on acting but on becoming a group. And on becoming a team. On working creatively.

 

Anzu liked to do interpretative dances. Some of them were so abstract, they needed to have an interpretation for them, as well. But that was okay, because, for the first time in their lives, they were asked about their opinions, and someone actually listened.

 

More often than not, she liked to drag Yugi into it, who was very happy to oblige.

 

The atmosphere in general had smoothed out.

Both Kaibas stayed with each other all the time.

Bakura and Marik were joined at the hip.

Yami, Jou and Yugi wouldn’t stray too far away from each other.

Mai and Anzu often seemed to cling to together.

 

But the hostility between the groups had eased a bit.

 

Bakura was still disinterested, Mai was still snarky.

That much was the same. But Yami had befriended Marik over time, Anzu tried to flirt with a completely helpless Yugi, and even the Kaibas spoke more than absolutely necessary.

 

Mokuba liked to talk to Jou about trading card games.

Yami and Seto listened, sometimes catching the eye of the other, rarely smiling, but from time to time nodding.

 

Yami had noticed, that he might like the older Kaiba a bit too much.

But that was okay.

It didn’t matter, it could have been anyone. He wouldn’t act on his feelings.

 

Bakura and Marik were mostly left alone,but that was majorly caused by the fact, that Marik had a very respected and dangerous family, and Bakura liked to carry around a knife or two.

 

Yami had none of those things.

So he stayed silent, observing his classmate from a safe distance, and sometimes caught himself dreaming a bit about those beautiful, light blue eyes and big, strong hands.  

 

Most of the time, drama class was fun.

Most of the time, it was exhausting.

 

Wanting to get started, most of the students began to get agitated.

Shadi had promised them to take care of the play, to get their characters and texts sorted.

By now, many had an idea, which character they would like to portray.

 

Anzu wanted Dorothy, Mai the bad witch.

Marik had very openly declared, that he was hoping for the role of the good witch, and Kaiba had smilingly recommended Jou for Toto, the dog.

 

Jou had retorted by telling him, he would make a great member of the pigpen, and everything was the usual chaos.

 

Yami liked the wizard a lot, he always wanted to be a dark magician, but Bakura had made very clear, that this was his role, and his role alone.

 

But apparently, Shadi had his own plans, anyway.  

 

Yami entered the room and walked up to the stage, Yugi and Jou in tow.

 

“STUDENTS!”

Shadi ran on stage, wearing a long, fancy robe, and Yami had to suppress a laugh. It was equal parts embarrassing and cool.

 

They hurried to get closer, seated into the already prepared circle.

 

Most were already there.  

Only three people were missing, and one of them just came running onto the stage.

 

“SETO!”

Mokuba hurried to his brother, not caring, that he almost ran into Shadi.

 

The elder Kaiba snapped his head up immediately. There wasn’t much that interested him, but Mokuba was his life, as it seemed.

“What’s going on?”

 

Only now did the younger brother realise, what he had done-

everyone was staring at them.

“There’s… there might be… an inconvenience…”

He looked around unhappily.

It was obvious, that this hadn’t been his plan.

 

“What inconvenience?”

 

Mokuba seemed to continue to shrink, as he grabbed his brothers hand leading him backstage.

 

“What is it Moki, have you peed your pants and need your brother to clean it?”

Mai’s words were harsh, but there was no sting in them, she was only trying to lighten the mood a bit.

 

Concerning the look on Mokuba’s face though, she failed terribly.

“This isn’t.. about me, but… There might _be_ a mess to clean.”

 

Yami wondered briefly, what was going on, when he heard Kaiba yelling at the top of his lungs. He scolded the missing group members, Bakura and Marik, who apparently had decided to get… a little nasty behind the scenes.

 

\------------------------------

 

Yami walked out of the classroom. He had math class last, and it had been terribly boring.

 

When he walked through the hallways, he found Marik sitting in front of the headmaster’s office.

 

“Hey dude. Are you in trouble? Because of the stuff that happened earlier?”

He grinned, and hoped Marik was fine.

 

“Nah, I’m good. It’s Bakura I’m waiting for…”

 

That surprised Yami.

“Bakura? I mean, only Bakura? It’s hard to blame only one of you guys, isn’t it?”

 

Marik chuckled.

“That’s true, yes, we both got into a bit of trouble, but Shadi somehow decided not to kill us…”

HIs features were soft, his smile gentle.

 

“What else happened?”

 

“He pulled a knife at someone.”

 

“What?”

 

After that they decided to head out and sit at the table tennis area.

Yami had texted Yugi to head home alone, he would follow later.

This was far too interesting.

 

“So what exactly happened?”

 

Marik leaned back on his bench, taking a deep breath of the warm air. It was unusually pleasant for this time of the year.

 

"Bakura got into trouble, because he pulled a knife. But it's not what you think. He's not just a soulless rowdy. Someone insulted me. He wanted to protect me."

 

Yami raised his eyebrows at this statement, he hadn't expected, that there had been going on real stuff.

"He always seems so… aggressive. Almost dangerous."

 

Marik's laugh chimed through the area, it was lighter than it should be, concerning the topic.

"Yes. He is."

 

Yami frowned, but didn't say anything, waiting for Marik to continue on his own.

And eventually, he did.

 

"He's my security person."

 

That surprised him.

"Your what?"

 

"My father initially hired him to protect me… and he's doing his job, even if that means he gets into trouble with the school."

His smile was warm, almost proud.

 

"So he isn't really your partner?"

 

Marik tilted his head and grinned.

"Of course he is my partner… do you think this situation with Mokuba would have occurred otherwise?"

 

That was a very fair comment.

Again, Yami stayed quiet and waited for more.

 

"My father had hired him to protect me. When he found out we fell in love… he was very pissed at first. But quickly, he realised, that Bakura would do everything for me. So he embraced the idea. Now, he's actively working it into his concept of how he should treat me."

Marik pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. Then, he offered the package to Yami.

 

"Want one?"

 

"No thank you, I don't smoke… I want to get old, you know?"

 

But Marik only shrugged.

"If I'll reach 30, I'm going to get a fucking statue, probably, because shit, I won't even make 25…"

 

Tilting his head, Yami tried to understand.

"Why would you say that?"

 

"Because I'm the openly gay son of a gang leader."

 

"Oh."

 

"Oh."

 

"Why did you decide to open up about your sexuality, if it increases the threat for you?"

 

Marik giggled again, actually starting to tap his legs around, smiling confidently.

"Yami.. darling… I'm so gay, when I tried to have my coming out, my family told me they knew for years. I can't help it. I can't hide it. I've never really been in the closet. Gay is just… part of who I am. It's like trying to hide my blond hair. It's a useless attempt."

 

“But what if.. it’s a part of you and you don’t know how to express it?”

Shit, that was harder than Yami had anticipated. Yugi knew already, even their grandpa knew, but… in general, he was still closeted.

 

What Marik said, though, resonated with him. He wanted to be free.

He just didn’t know how to. Maybe coming out to him was a good start.

 

The whole time Yami was buried in his thoughts, Marik hadn’t said anything.   
Now, he suddenly spoke up. “Why do you ask? Not that I mind, I just want to understand your motives…”

 

All or nothing.

“Because I think I’m gay, Marik…”

 

The blond man laughed lightly.   
“Oh sure you are, darling. Tell me about the guy you like.”   
There was a slight mockery in his voice.   
  
“I’m serious, Marik.”   
Yami blushed a bit, but it was hardly visible under his slightly darker complexion.   
“There is a guy... “

 

“Yami… Darling.”

Marik was still sounding disbelieving, even though his tone was friendly.

“Just because you once got an erection while watching high school musical doesn’t mean you’re gay. Everyone has been there. Zac Efron is that bitch.”

 

His blush deepened.   
That MIGHT have happened, but that wasn’t the point.   
“No… It’s a real person. Someone you know.”

 

“Oh oh oh oh wait, Yami-boy.. Wait a second. It’s not me, right?”

Suddenly, Marik looked a lot less like joking.

Yami knew, that he loved compliments, but that was apparently too much even for him.

 

“No.”

 

His face continued to harden.

“Bakura?”

 

“NO!”

 

“Good.”

Suddenly the warm, pleasant smile was back on Marik’s face.   
“But who is it?”

 

“You won’t believe me anyway. And it’s fruitless.”

 

“Who?”

 

“I shouldn’t have started this conversation…”

 

“Who?”

 

“Marik I..”

 

“WHO?”

 

He stopped to argue, but took another second, before Yami whispered a name under his breath he hoped no one else would hear, or he might as well be dead.

“Seto Kaiba.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

The rest of the week had been relatively quiet.

By the end of it, Shadi told them, that he would like to discuss the story now.

 

He stepped into the middle of the circle and kept spinning during his explanations, gesturing wildly.

 

“ ‘The Wizard of Oz’, or the original tale, ‘The wonderful Wizard of Oz’, was a children’s book written by L.Frank Baum. It’s been published in the 1900…”

 

Yami felt his eyes close on their own.

He had had a long night, because Marik and him had talked a while.

Since his little outing, they got along much better.

 

“... in the late 20th century, the film ‘The wizard of Oz’ became better known than the books…”

 

Yami glanced over to Yugi. He was smiling at Anzu, looking almost a little dumb. She sometimes glanced back, and grinned.

“...The protagonist is called Dorothy, and she lives in Kansas on a farm. She’s got a tiny dog called Toto, and both of them get caught in a cyclone, because Toto ran away and…”

 

“CAN I BE TOTO?”

Mokuba even raised his hand, and grinned from ear to ear.

 

Shadi looked at him in a mix of frustration and irritation.

“Why would you want to be the dog?”

 

“Maybe he’s into pet play?”

Bakura grinned, something that rarely happened and most often meant problems.

 

“Not everyone can be into exhibitionism.”

Seto gave him a challenging look.

 

“Hey, it was HIM who walked in, maybe he’s a voyeurist?”

 

“ENOUGH!”

Shadi already looked stressed again.

“I wanted to have you as flying monkey, but if you absolutely want, you can also be Toto.”

 

“NEAT.”

Mokuba was obviously happy.

“That means no dialogue.”

 

Yami retorted from telling him, that the flying monkeys probably had no dialogue, either.

 

“ANYWAY…”

Shadi tried to get his explanation back on track.

 

“Toto and Dorothy can’t reach the storm cellar on time. They are still in the house when the cyclone carries it away. When at last the house lands -”

 

“It’s highly unlikely for a cyclone to carry a house away and then put it back safely.”

Seto raised his eyebrow, and Yami found himself grinning.

Damn. That comment wasn’t even super funny, why was he grinning so much? He bit his lip and looked away. Right at Marik, who had watched him, and wiggled with his eyebrows.

 

“Yes. It’s also highly unlikely to fall into a pig pen and get out of it because, contrary to popular belief, pigs don’t only enjoy to eat meat, they are also very heavy and like to sit on stuff.”

Marik smiled friendly, and Seto snorted.   
  
“Can we maybe continue now? I am afraid the rest of the play won’t withstand a kaibaesque reality check, either. So let’s get on with it.”

 

Jou grinned and nodded.

“We are listening.”

 

“Dorothy finds herself in a beautiful land inhabited by short, strangely dressed people. And no, Marik, don’t you start a discussion with me about what means “strange” when it comes to clothes.”

 

Marik actually looked a bit sad at this.

 

“The Witch of the North informs her, that her house landed in the land of the Munchkins. They are grateful to her for having killed the Wicked Witch of the East. With her house. That landed on her.”   
  
Anzu raised her hand.

“Who is going to build a whole house? Because please don’t tell me we just drop a tiny plastic house.”

 

Shadi just ignored her comment, and kept telling the tale.

“The Witch of the North gives Dorothy the silver shoes of the dead witch. She shall go to the City of Emeralds to meet the Great Wizard Oz, so she can return to Kansas. The witch sends Dorothy off along the yellow brick road.”

 

 _Silver? Weird. Yami thought it was red slippers._ Maybe his memory was wrong. Maybe Shadi was wrong. Who knew. He had little time to focus on his internal conflict, because the discussion continued.

 

“Can we get, like, a pink brick road? That would be feminist, you know?”

Mai raised her head.

 

Yami spoke up.

“I don’t know if a gender binary coined color code would express feminism?”

 

Glaring at him, Mai crossed her arms.

“Fine. Yellow then. But with sparkles.”

 

“Sure Miss Valentine, with sparkles, maybe also with a matching background you get to design so everything is to your fine taste?”

Apparently, Shadi was pretty pissed by now, even though Yami supposed, that at this point, he should know what he signed up for.

 

He tried his hardest to get the story back on track.

“So Dorothy tries to travel to the Emerald City, but it’s a long way, so of course she’s in the desperate need of a companion. Luckily she gets three of them.”

 

“Is Toto one of them?”

Jou tilted his head in interest.

 

“No moron, she already brought him. Have you never watched the Wizard of Oz? What kind of gay are you?”

Seto looked almost personally insulted.

 

But Jou was having none of it.

“Hey! First of all, I’m not a moron. Second of all, I’m not gay! Third of all, I haven’t seen it, so what, have you seen every musical out there?”

 

The older Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not a musical. It’s a movie. After the book ‘The wonderful Wizard of Oz.’. Shadi just told us. The musical is called ‘Wicked’, and it has a different plot. Of course there is also multiple other modern pop culture adaptations, for example ‘Straight outta Oz’, a visual album produced and executed by Todrick Hall...”

 

Yami chuckled.

Wait. Why.

Kaiba was scolding his friend.

He shouldn’t laugh.

Immediately, he schooled his features.

 

“... and Katsuya, you can tell _yourself,_ you aren’t gay, but if you could just watch yourself… not every gay has to be flamboyant, you know? But I’ve seen you stare after those football players, and this time I mean american football, not the real football and I got bad news for you if you think you are straight.”

 

Before Jou could jump up just to bash in his face, Bakura grinned and quietly mumbled: “It takes a gay to know one.”.

 

Marik burst into immediate laughter, and Jou was so out of his usual element, that he just stared at Kaiba, who had gotten strangely quiet suddenly.

But he didn’t stay quiet for long.

 

Instead, he ruffled his feathers and stared at Jou again.

“Go ahead, bash my face in, prove my point and show how desperately you want to touch another man. What is it? Are you scared? Come at me.”

 

“That was REALLY unfortunate phrasing.”

Yugi’s head snapped up, when he realised he had said this out loud, and everyone was staring at him.

 

A moment of tension passed, and suddenly, everyone was laughing.

Everyone except Jou and Kaiba, who both glared at each other.  

 

Shadi stared at them with dead eyes until they were done.   
“You know, this might surprise you, but your sexual orientation is NOT AT ALL important for this piece. And Kaiba, please stop gatekeeping.”

He actually looked a bit affronted.

 

“So. Back to Oz. Dorothy AND Toto are joined by three characters, the Scarecrow, who wishes he had brains; the Tin Woodman, who longs for a heart; and the Cowardly Lion, who seeks courage. With Dorothy, those are four lost souls who-”

 

“The four horsemen of the gaypocalypse.”

Bakura smiled, as if what he said was a canon term.

Half the group nodded along.

Apparently, everyone had decided, that this was a queer tale now.

 

Shadi continued, as if nothing had happened.

“They face different trials along the route. Eventually, they overcome them, caused by the Scarecrow’s good sense, the Tin Woodman’s kindness, and the bravery of the Cowardly Lion. To exactly no one's surprise, they reach the Emerald City and are led to the Palace of Oz. Plot twist. Oz informs them, that no favours will be granted, until the Wicked Witch of the West has been killed.”

He looked up, apparently surprised that he had managed to finish multiple sentences.

 

When everyone just nodded, Shadi further continued, almost suspicious now.

“The group leaves for the land of the Winkies, ruled by the Wicked Witch of the West. She sends wolves, crows, bees, and armed Winkies to stop them. In the end, she summons the Winged Monkeys. They destroy the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman. The Cowardly Lion gets caged and Dorothy enslaved.”

 

“Oh my god that’s cruel!”

Anzu whispered, almost hissed, clearly trying not to disturb Shadi but nonetheless feeling the need to voice her thoughts.

 

Mokuba nodded in agreement.

“It gets better. Please keep telling us the story, Shadi!”

For the first time today, the teacher smiled.

“The Wicked Witch is interested in her magical slipper, because they are actually powerful footwear.”

 

“Like the boots of a dominatrix.”

Yami winked at his brother, mischief in his eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing.”

“Good. I’ll continue?”

“Please.”

 

“So she wants to steal those slippers and makes Dorothy fall to get them. She gets angry and throws a bucket of water over her.”

 

“Iconic.”

Marik nodded along.

Everyone gave little grunts of agreement.

 

“The witch melts away, Dorothy releases the Lion, gets the now free Winkies to help her to repair the Tinman and the Scarecrow, and returns to Oz. Once they arrive, Oz doesn’t REALLY want to help them for days, and when he finally allows them in, he does seem reluctant to grant their wishes.”

 

“Because he’s a mean liar!”

Anzu looked proud of her observation, especially when Yugi smiled at her.

Yami only rolled his eyes.

 

“The dog Mokuba is so keen on playing, Toto, knocks over a screen. Behind that, they find Oz, who is just a common man. Big reveal. Everyone is scared and thinks they have to go home empty handed. But no! He fills the Scarecrow’s head with bran and pins and needles, and explains to him, that this is his brain now. The Tin Woodman gets silk-and-sawdust as a heart.He gives the Cowardly Lion a drink that he says is courage.”

 

Marik held up his hand.

“I remember that differently from the movie. Didn’t the lion get some sort of diploma? And what are Winkies?”

 

Shadi nodded.

“I am currently not retelling _the movie._ I’m telling you about _the book_ . If you want _the movie_ as a base, I’ll tell you about THAT after.”

The group only nodded.

 

“May I continue now? They make a balloon to carry Dorothy out of the Emerald City and out of the Land of Oz, but it flies away before they can board. Faced with the need to make a decision, Oz leaves the Scarecrow in charge of the Emerald City. Anyways, Dorothy and her gang seek out the help of Glinda, the Witch of the South. After some struggles, they reach her castle.”

 

“Can that be pink?”

 

“Mai, I SWEAR, if you want ANYONE to take you serious as a feminist, you need to stop colour coding shit and just let it go.”

The blond flung his long hair over his shoulder, looking irritated.

 

Seto chimed in to stop the discussion right here.

“They reach Glinda’s castle, who summons the Winged Monkeys. They take the Tin Woodman back to rule the Winkies, the Scarecrow back to the Emerald City, and the Cowardly Lion to the forest to be king of the beasts.”

 

“Thanks, best boy.”

Jou grinned at him.

“I didn’t know you even read the books.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t judge others by your own standards and just _assume_ people only watch the movie adaptation because they are too lazy to read the original. Oh. I forgot. You didn’t even watch the movie, even though we have known we’ll do the Wizard of Oz for how many weeks now? That’s just lazy.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes and Yami felt his stomach churn again.

He was right, and he was right to call him out. But it was also his best friend…

 

Shadi jumped in again, returning ruthlessly to the story.

“Glinda tells Dorothy, how to use her shoes to return to Kansas. She gets the dog, clicks her heels together three times, and repeats: “Take me home to Aunt Em!”. This is the end of it."

 

“It’s been long enough.” Bakura muttered.

 

“Shut up ‘Kura. It’s a beautiful tale! Also, this is the chance of our brown haired fairy prince over there to lecture us on the differences between the book and the film!”

Marik grinned. He was looking forward to all of this.

 

“That doesn’t even need me. It’s a waste of time. But I’m sure Mokuba knows, too, and would be glad to tell you all about it.”

The younger Kaiba nodded enthusiastically.

 

“May I?”

 

“Sure.”

Shadi was happy about everything he didn’t have to do at this point.

 

“Okay so probably the biggest difference is, that in one adaptation, Dorothy is simply dreaming, and in the other, she really travels to the land of OZ. The Wizard of Oz movie portrays the story as a dream, that Dorothy is having, with people in her life showing up as characters in the dream. In the book, she travels for real.”

 

“Which version will we do?”

Yami looked first at Shadi, and after he realised, that he had no real influence, he looked at Kaiba and Marik.

Everyone shrugged.

 

“Maybe a mix between both versions, depending on which one we like better.

I’d like to keep it as a dream in this.”

Feeling more comfortable with the version he knew, Marik nodded to himself.

 

“Next difference!” Mokuba exclaimed happily.

“The shoes are silver in the books, but with it’s 1939 release, the movie was one of the first colour film movies EVER, so they decided to make them red to stand out against the brick road. They are now one of the most famous accessories.”

 

Bakura glared at Mai and hissed in a constipated voice: “Maybe we should make them PINK.”

 

To everyone’s surprise, Anzu laughed the loudest.

But Yami nodded happily. Good. So it HAD been red slippers.

 

Meanwhile, the youngest of the group continued.

“Another important thing is, that the movie never mentioned, why the sidekicks want certain things. The book explains it. The scarecrow has been made the day before Dorothy arrived. The munchkins forgot to give him a brain. Without brains, he wonders, how he could ever know anything. The Tinman Story is even sadder. He was once an actual man who fell in love with a girl. They wanted to get married, but the girl lived with a woman and she did not want her to leave, because she was lazy. So she made a deal with the Wicked Witch of the West, who cursed the Tinman's axe to cut off pieces of him. Brutal, I know. A local tinsmith remade him out of tin, but forgot a heart.

The lion's story is short. Dorothy asks him what makes him a coward, but he only tells her, that it’s a mystery and that he supposes he was born that way."

That was probably the longest someone could talk without being interrupted.

 

Everyone nodded to acknowledge the fact.

 

“We put that in, right?”  
Yugi asked hopefully, staring at Shadi.

 

“If you want to…”

 

“YES.”

 

Mokuba grinned, and continued.

“The movie had different gifts: a degree of think-ology, a medal of courage, and a testimonial to show heart. The book-wizard puts more effort into it. He makes the brains out of pins and needles and conducts open straw surgery to insert it. The Tinman gets a heart made of stuffed silk, places in his chest. The lion drinks some liquid courage. If you ask me, both have different appeals.”

 

They discussed it for a while, before they settled on a draw and decided to ponder over this later.

 

“The movie also misses an entire character, the Witch of the North. She is actually the first person Dorothy meets in the book, not Glinda. Dorothy doesn't actually meet Glinda until close to the end of the book. The Good Witch of the North welcomes Dorothy, kisses her head for protection and sends her to see OZ. If you ask me, the sequence of the book makes a lot more sense. Why would Glinda tell Dorothy she needs to see the wizard for help and then tell her, that she could have went home all along?”

 

“That makes no sense.”

Yami looked up and smiled at Mokuba to show further support for his point.

“We should have different characters.”

 

“These might be a bit much, don’t you think?”

Tilting his head, Yugi looked over the group.

“I’m afraid we aren’t enough people…”

 

“You know, it could be the same person, but with a different costume, right? That would be a cute nod to the movie.”

Everyone stared in awe at Bakura. No one had expected for him to actually make a valid point. The group nodded.

 

Mokuba took up his task again, dutifully paying attention to the details.

“In the movie, there is also less violence. In the books, the Witch sends her servants to "tear her to pieces".”

He drew the marks in the air.

 

“She’s going all out on it, too. As a first step, she sends 40 wolves. And don’t think they convince them with love and friendship to turn around. This isn’t a 4kids show. The Tinman cuts off all forty of their heads.”

 

“Brutal!”

It was more an excited whisper than an exclamation, but at least everyone knew, that Bakura was back to his bullshit.

 

“For the next attack, she sends forty crows. I got no idea, why she thinks they will be more successful than the wolves, but she does. Spoiler, though, they aren’t. There is this cute little quote about the scarecrow going on a rampage and "twisting a neck, until at last all were lying dead beside him".”

 

“How did you just remember this quote?”

 

Mokuba just looked at Seto, frowning.

The older Kaiba gave him a curt shake of his head, and the question was dismissed. Whatever it was that made the Kaibas the talented learners they were, apparently there was no desire to share that secret.

_Scumbag._

They really had no interest in the success of others, as it seemed.  

 

“The witch decides to go the even less threatening looking, but more weird route and sends a swarm of bees. The Tinman steps in, allows himself to be stung, which is no problem for him, since, you know, he’s made of metal, and without their stingers, the bees die. I think, all in all the violence is an interesting element, but everyone here is aware that we won’t get 40 wolves in here. Or crows. Or a swarm of bees. And even if we did, we couldn’t just kill them.”

 

Mai looked like she wanted to discuss the point for a second, but after a strict look from Shadi, she shut her mouth again.

 

“Another smaller difference is the reason why the witch is able to control the flying monkeys. They aren’t initially her servants as shown in the movie. Instead, she acquires an artifact, that allows her, to control them three times. But that’s too much background info, therefore not relevant for the play. There is also the queen of the field mice, who helps them carry the lion out of the field of poppies when the lion and tinman save Dorothy but-”

 

“What field of poppies?”

Jou tilted his head.

Some of the others groaned, but Anzu looked grateful.

 

“I’ve heard about them, but I don’t know the story either.”

 

“It’s simple-” Kaiba started.

 

“When you explain stuff, it’s never simple.”

Jou rolled his eyes, much to the annoyance of Seto.

 

“Shut up Katsuya, just because your head is full of straw doesn’t mean you have to talk. You’re not the Scarecrow.”

 

“Well ACTUALLY…”

Shadi broke through the discussion, looking at the two fighting parties.

“... we will talk about this in a second. Just let me explain the poppy situation.

One of the tasks they have to fulfill is, to walk through a giant field of poppies. The lion and Dorothy fall asleep, just like Toto. Frank Baum, author of our tale, based this scene on a flower called the opium poppy, or ‘sleep-bearing poppy’, because it has a sedating effect. You wouldn’t REALLY fall asleep in a field of poppies, but this is where the story stems from. In the movie, they are saved by Glinda, but in the books they don’t even know her at this point. So the queen of the field mice helps.”

 

“You keep saying “books”. Are there multiple ones?”

Anzu smiled bright, she looked like she wanted to immerse herself deeper into the beautiful world they would try to recreate.

 

“Fifteen.”

 

“FIFTEEN?”

Marik gaped.

 

“Yes. Fifteen.”

 

He stared at the Kaibas.

“And let me guess, you two read all of them.”

 

“Of course we did, this is a school class after all.”

 

Even Shadi shook his head.

“But only the first one contains the story we want to touch on. It was originally written as a oneshot.”

 

“That’s true. But you can only play a good character if you know everything there is about them. There are even more books, and trust me, I thought of reading them, too. But they aren’t canon and I didn’t want to diverge my ideas and interpretations.”

 

“So you’ve been working on method acting a role you didn’t even know you’d get?”

Even Mai was impressed.

 

“I knew I would get ONE of them, eventually. Oh and Marik -”

Kaiba smiled, not smirked, but smiled, a rare occurrence.

“Baum also made a comic strip called “Queer Visitors from the Marvelous Land of Oz”. I thought you might like that.”

 

The blond grinned from ear to ear.

 

“Only one question.”

Bakura jumped in, again looking from Seto to Marik, before he returned to his original task.

“Why all this method acting effort for Mokuba, if he doesn’t even want a role that talks? He can remember original quotes, for fucks sake.”

 

“ BAKURA! LANGUAGE!”

 

“Do I have to say that shit about Hamlet again?”

 

Surprisingly, it was Mokuba, who answered.

“I just don’t want to. Not because I think I can’t. Not because I don’t like the limelight. Not because I’m shy. But because I want to wear a cute dog costume on stage.”

 

Bakura was just about to call him a furry, when he continued speaking.

 

“And dirty language in poetic literature is nothing new, Shadi. Just let them cuss. Or as T.S. Eliot said in “The Triumph of Bullshit“,

And when thyself with silver foot shalt pass

Among the Theories scattered on the grass

Take up my good intentions with the rest

And then for Christ’s sake stick them up your ass.”

 

Shadi stared at him, his expression dead.

Everything about him screamed ‘regrets life choices’.

“You know what? I’ll hand off the roles now and then, you all just leave me alone for today, because I’m 80 percent sure I’ll die young with you all around me.”

 

“Too late for that…”

 

**_“BAKURA!”_ **

\----------------------------------

 

They all sat in the grass behind the school.

No one had enough brain power left for the script reading after Shadi’s explanation.

 

But somehow, everyone found time to go through it on their own now, without supervision.

 

“Sit with me, Dorothy!”

Marik grinned, and moved to the side, allowing Yami to crouch down on his blanket. The blond was hugged closely to Bakura, who glared at Yami, but stayed silent.

 

“Thanks mister Oz.”

 

“It’s Wizard to you.”

He grinned. Even though Marik had his eyes on the role of the good witch, he liked the Wizard, too. Bakura was not that happy. He had wanted the role for himself, and was firmly convinced, that Shadi had given it to his boyfriend just to spite him. Instead, he was supposed to play _a monkey._

This was definitely something personal.

 

Yugi snickered, as he sat down on his jacket in the grass. He was a bit jealous of his brother. He sat on a soft and fluffy surface after all. For some reason, Bakura had a blanket in his car. Probably for his princess boyfriend. There was still enough space for one more person, and Yugi would have loved to sit there, but he didn’t dare to ask. Maybe his role, the Cowardly Lion, wasn’t ill-fitting after all.

 

Despite that, he now had the possibility to snuggle with Anzu.

She sat on her own jacket next to him, and they had thrown their clothes together to create a bigger seating space. And of course a body contact opportunity. She had been given the role of good witch and of Glinda. Yami approved of that, it fit well.

 

Next to her sat Mai in an almost similar clothing pile with Jou, but with significantly less body contact.

 

The Kaibas closed the circle, Seto sitting to the side of Bakura and Mokuba smiling at Jou next to him.

Even though they weren’t exactly sitting opposite of each other, Yami felt his eyes drift to Seto again and again.  

 

He didn’t agree with his role at all.

Yami wasn’t sure, if his wish was egotistically, but he desperately wanted, that there was indeed a heart underneath the hard shell.

On the other hand, Kaiba seemed happy with it.

 

When Yami asked him about it in private, he only shrugged.

“People think I am heartless, anyway. At least I’m one of the main characters AND I’m neither dumb nor a coward.”

 

Shit, he was staring again.

With haste, he averted his eyes to Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba was very happy. He had gotten his dream role Toto.

 

“I can’t wait to tear you apart, darling.”

Mai moved around on her jacket aggressively, trying to shove Jou to the side so she could sit comfortable without having to touch him too much. Not because they didn’t like each other.But because they both were strong personalities that sometimes clashed.

 

It worked well with their characters.  

Mai would make an amazing bad witch.

But again, Yami felt like Shadi had been a bit harsh on Jou with the Scarecrow role. He _knew_ that the whole purpose was for people to overcome stereotypes and labels. But it was hard to work out, when even your own drama class laughed about it.

 

Kaiba had been giggling for _minutes._

 

It made Yami self conscious.

He had gotten the main character part.

Dorothy.

With how much thought had been put into each character, he wondered, what Shadi thought he was missing. What home he was looking for.

 

Yami’s eyes wandered over to the clever, but distanced brunet.

Turning his head to him, Kaiba smiled.

“You think we should get on with things?”

 

Opening his mouth, he stuttered out a hoarse “yes”, before he heard Marik giggle.

 

Yami glared at him, before he pulled up his script, and started to read out the scene description.

 

“Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
> Do you like the roles?  
> The relationships?  
> What do you think will happen? 
> 
> \- As a sort teaser, let us just tell you, that chapter 3 will put the DRAMA in Dramaclub.  
> So we hope ou guys are readyyyyy!-
> 
> Thank you for your support, leave us a message to feed us motivation!


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

 

Yami spun around, when he heard his name being called.

Yugi and Anzu rushed up to him, so they could walk over to the theatre together.

The weather was getting less and less comfortable, but they had each other.

 

School had started 4 months ago and a lot had happened since then.

Anzu and Yugi had officially been dating for a month, and Yami had further befriended Marik.

 

Bakura still seemed to hate him, but since he knew about his position, it felt less personal.

 

In general, the group got along well.

Everyone had found their place, and even thought there was constant fighting, people seemed to like each other overall.

 

Bakura and Marik were still clinging together, but at least there had been no more hookups behind the scenes. That they knew of. Sometimes, Marik invited Yami over for a movie night, and more often than not, he stayed in the living room overnight.

Mai and Anzu were hanging out with each other all damn day, if Anzu wasn’t with the Mutous.

 

Jounouchi and Yugi spend a lot of time together, too.

 

Even the Kaibas started to warm up to them.

Mokuba wasn’t even their grade, but most of the time, he hang out with them regardless. Seto smiled more. Yami always felt like his heart might burst.

 

By now, he had admitted to himself, that it was more than a little crush.

He had fallen for the man, head over heels, and no idea why.

Maybe it was his beautiful smile. His gorgeous eyes. His lush brown hair.

His slender fingers. His long neck. His proud posture. His impressive brain. His…

Oh shit, he was staring again.

 

And Seto was staring right back, eyebrows raised.

 

Quick, think of something!

 

“Hey Seto, wanna walk to the theatre with us?”

 

FUCK.

 

He was obviously with his friends.

Those young, white, standardised men you could see would be successful because daddy made them. The type of person, that thought a slip-over was a fashion accessory you had to be worn around your neck or you would die. Those people, that all seemed to share the same wardrobe with the same clothes in 61 different colors. Those people _Yami could never be._

He cursed himself.

 

But to his absolute surprise, Kaiba smiled at him and nodded, saying his goodbyes to the group and walking over to them.

 

Once he was out of earshot, he whispered to Yami.

“Thank you for saving me from those jerks. God. I hate them. Just because my adoptive father is rich, they think… fucking scum. Forget it. They aren’t worth even a thought.”

Another one of his rare smiles grazed his face when he looked at Yami. 

 

“Method acting?”

Kaiba pointed to the skirt Yami was wearing. It was very wide, and could be mistaken for pants from afar, something Atem had intentionally chosen, mostly because he was afraid of people attacking him in the streets.

 

“Kinda. Yes.”

 

“Or is this a gender thing?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“No.”

 

Yami smiled.

 

“I just…”

Seto was searching for words.

 

Meanwhile, Yami’s mind helpfully offered sentence endings.

_hate it? don’t understand it? don’t want to be seen with a faggot?_

 

“... didn’t want to misgender you.”

 

Oh. That was... nice.

“Thank you… But it’s still he/him. It’s not a gender thing, but more a ‘fuck society’ thing.”

 

“Are you a punk now? A little rebel?”

Kaiba grinned.

“I like it.” 

 

Not knowing, what to say, Yami just stared at him open mouthed.  

Only when Yugi called him, he realised, that Seto and him had started to walk a lot slower since he had joined them. The others were almost in the theatre.

“YAMI, SETO, WOULD YOU HURRY?”

 

He frowned. It wasn’t even that late. Couldn’t Yugi see they were having an important conversation? But Kaiba smirked at him, and gently nudged him forward with his shoulder, hands slung around the backpack straps.

 

“Come on Dorothy, you’ll never find home if you let a poppy distract you.”

_Why the fuck did this sound like “papi?”_

 

\----------------------------

 

Practise had started 30 minutes ago, but Atem was still stuck with the poppy/papi thing. This wasn’t a daddy joke, right?

“Yami?”  
Why should it?

Why would he?

Seto Kaiba wouldn’t make a sexual joke about him.

Or maybe he would, but only to laugh about it.

 

Yami still hadn’t outed himself officially, but he did less and less to hide his feelings on sexuality and gender.

 

“Yami?”

Just like today with the skirt.

Was Kaiba making fun of that?

But why would he, he said he liked it.

That couldn’t be the answer…

 

“YAMI.”

He finally snapped his head up when he registered his brothers voice.

Oh.

 

Yugi stared at him with giant eyes, Kaiba and Jou waited and Bakura muttered from the off about how he had managed to get a main role when _he_ was just a monkey, before he strut off.

 

Yami blushed.

Shit.

 

“I know you are supposed to fall asleep in that scene. But not right now. Not immediately. Okay?”  
Yugi tried to smile at him.

“Back to the script?”

 

Guiltily nodding, Yami picked it back up.

 

SCARECROW

    Oh!  Oh, come on, come on!

 

            TIN MAN

    Look -- you can see it here.  It's wonderful!

 

            SCARECROW

    Emerald City!

 

They were standing in the middle of the stage, in the middle of the play, in the middle of the dialogue… But Yami still struggled to center himself.

He almost missed his line again, barely making it on time after Jou’s clue, because he scolded himself so much about his mindlessness.

 

            DOROTHY

    Oh -- Oh -- what's happening?  What is it?

 

Dutifully putting his hand to his head, he looked around the stage, not needing to fake his disorientation.

 

            DOROTHY

    I can't run anymore.  I'm so...sleepy.

 

Yami raked his arms up in a yawn he didn’t have to fake either.

Acting was easy when you only had to do what you normally would.

 

            SCARECROW

    Here -- give us your hands, and we'll pull you along.

 

Jou offered his hand for Yami to take. He wished it would be a Tinman line, but oh well. He wasn’t supposed to take it, anyway.

 

            DOROTHY

    Oh, no -- please.  I have to rest for just a minute.  

Toto!

 

Mokuba curled around his feet, yawning exaggeratedly, and Yami had to put real effort into not yawning with him. He was such a good method actor.

 

            DOROTHY

    Where's Toto --

 

Everyone came close, and they lay down together in the middle of the stage, trying not to step on Mokuba and each other in the process. They made it ridiculously complicated for themselves, because Jou and Seto refused to touch each other.

 

            SCARECROW

    Oh, you can't rest now -- we're nearly there!

 

Jou sat up, right when Yugi gave an exaggerated yawn, too, and curled into himself.

 

            LION

    What did she -- do that for?

 

“STOP!”

Shadi’s voice cut through the artificial calmness.

Yami snapped his eyes open, fearing he’d fall asleep if he stayed on the floor any longer. Kaiba’s leg was touching his, and it gave him an unexpected level of comfort.

 

“Yugi, please, don’t curl in so much, or we can’t hear you talk. Please remember for the future to take your hand away from your mouth, too.”

 

“Sorry Shadi.”

He gazed to the floor, looking unhappy.

 

Jou gently smiled at him.  
“Hey, Yug’, don’t be sad. Next take will be better!”

 

“Why don’t we make THIS take better?”

Shadi tipped his foot.

“The scene isn’t over yet.”

 

As if he had just now realised, that there was still text left, Jounouchi got back to his script.

 

            SCARECROW

    Hey, Dorothy!

 

            TIN MAN

    Dorothy!

 

            LION

    Dorothy!

 

            TIN MAN

    Dorothy! You can't sleep here! You can't sleep in the middle of a field!

 

Now, Kaiba actually touched him, shaking him gently.

What a wonderful thing.

Maybe he could just nod react, so he had to do it again?

 

But immediately, he heard Marik from the off.

He hadn’t even gotten on stage and half of his mouth was filled with an apple.

There was no way though, that he would ever miss a line.

With his in character laugh, he drew all attention to himself.

 

            WITCH

    Call away! Call away! She won't hear any of you again! And there's nothing you can do about it, either. Bring me my wishing cap! I'll call the Winged Monkeys to fetch me those slippers! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! It worked very smoothly!

 

On second thought, Yami was happy that they continued the scene.

Because now, the Tinman was supposed to cry for him. And after that, he would propose to carry Dorothy. Maybe that was why Shadi had picked him?

After all, he was tiny.

 

But to his immense frustration, the teacher spoke up again.  
“Thank you, that’s it for today.”

 

He slumped back to the floor, and stayed there, laying in his pool of self pity.

Damn it.

 

\----------------------------

 

Yami just wanted to get on with his life now, expecting the day to not get better than that. And he should be right.

 

When he went behind the stage to go and see, if the flower props he painted last week had dried sufficiently, he walked in on Bakura between the blond’s legs. 

 

Immediately closing the door and walking back to the stage area, he crashed into Marik.

 

He apologised, and went on his way, when his mind came to a screeching halt.

_Wait a minute._

 

**_Marik?_ **

 

Apparently on his own way to the storage room, Marik walked around the backstage area.

 

_Shit he was only three steps away from-_

 

**“Marik!”**

Yami called him with more vigor than it would have needed, and ran back to grab his arm, before he could use the door handle.

“Don’t go in there. Don’t.”

 

Marik frowned.

“Why not? What’s behind that door?” Yami?”

He stared at his friend.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

The blond’s frown deepened.

“I don’t know. You haven’t given me any reason not to, yet. But I don’t know where Bakura is and I am honestly a little stressed about it. Mokuba said he saw him go backstage, so I wanted to go and check…”

 

Still clinging to his arm, Yami tried to measure his options.

  1. Tell him the truth. Risk him running in and flipping his shit. Marik was influential, but Bakura was dangerous.
  2. Lie to him and drag him away so Bakura and whoever was in there with him could run off. But if Marik ever found out that was why Yami behaved so weird, he would probably kill him.
  3. ???



 

His brain was still trying to come up with a third, somehow superior option, when Marik pushed past him and grabbed the handle.

Right in that moment, Jou, Yugi, Anzu and Seto came around the corner, apparently ready to go to their next class.

 

Yami turned his attention away from the door for only one second, there was Seto Kaiba, after all, but he would immediately regret it.

 

Because Marik had decided he had waited long enough.

 

\----------------------

 

It was dark in the living room.

Only the light from the TV was brightening the walls from time to time, but it was futile, the LED lamps could do nothing against the darkness tugging at his friend’s heart.

 

Yami sat on the floor in front of the sofa, Marik next to him.  
He had no idea how they had gotten there.

It was silence between them, companionable silence.

 

Marik had his head on Yami’s lap, they stared at the colourful snippets of movies, that flashed across the screen. It couldn’t be called a movie, it was too hectic, more like an accumulation of short video clips of animals.  
  
Yami had put it on the TV, hoping it would cheer his friend up.

No such luck.

 

The lack of noise had unsettled Yami at the beginning, Marik had turned off the sound system, because he couldn’t stand the fake laughter.

 

Now they just sat here, in a completely quiet room, both pondering their thoughts.  
Only hours ago, it had been a lot less quiet.

  
_“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?”_

_Yami flinched, as he heard his friend scream from the top of his lungs._

_“WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU… HOW COULD YOU, BAKURA?”_

 

A dog ran into a glass door.  
It could have been funny, if you had heard the noise accompanying it.  
Now it was just depressing.

 

 _Noise filled the room, as everyone ran over to see what was causing the commotion._ _  
_ _Yami sprang into their way, half- closing the door, but leaving it open so Marik could storm out._

 

_“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, YOU PIECE OF TRASH? WITH A GIRL???”_

 

A cat jumped off a bed trying to reach a shelf, but misjudged the distance and fell to the floor instead. Ha.  
Yami’s face didn’t move.  
Marik wasn’t even looking at the TV anymore.

_That had only increased everyone’s interest. Yugi was polite enough to step next to Yami, though, building a wall with him to shield… mostly Marik._

_  
_ _“I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T EVEN LIKE HER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD._

_OF ALL PEOPLE IN THE WORLD. MAI???”_

 

The blond grabbed something, that looked suspiciously like a handmade cigarette.

Marik lit it, and let his head fall back into Yami’s lap.  
“Do you want some?”

 

“I don’t smoke.”

 

“This isn’t tobacco.”

 

“It’s still smoking.”

 

“It will make you feel better.”

 

“Then you’ll need it more than I do.”

 

Marik took a long drag.

 

_“I DON’T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOUR EXPLANATION IS, I DON’T CARE WHAT ANYONE’S EXPLANATION IS!”_

_  
_ _Yami heard a loud noise behind him._

_When he turned around, he found his flowers, ripped out of the drying foam, and scattered all over the floor._

 

“I’m sorry I threw your flowers.”  
  
“I’m just happy it wasn’t a glass vase.”

 

More silence.

 

“There is a good chance dad might kill him.”  
  
Yami had no idea, if this was a joke.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want a drag? This is high quality weed. You’d never get shit this good on the streets.”  
  
_“GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN’T THROW YOUR SORRY ASS OUT? NO- NO YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON’T WANT TO HEAR WHATEVER YOU THINK IS ENOUGH TO JUSTIFY THAT!”_

 

 _Mai tried desperately to hide and not get into a fight._ _  
_ _She was wearing her clothes from earlier, but her skirt was pushed up. One of her boobs hung out of the shirt._

 

_Yami felt nauseated. How could she do that to Marik?_

 

More silence, as Marik smoked.

Yami tried to focus on the videos.

A headbanging bird. A tortoise eating. Someone trying to push over a cow and getting kicked.

Not even a grin stole itself on his face.

 

"Do you want to eat something? I often get hungry later on. Or tired. Or horny. Depends on my mood. I guess, tonight I'm just going to be more depressed."

 

Yami took, what Marik had called a blunt, and took a tiny drag.

He almost choked.

It was terrible.

Why would anyone want that in their life?

 

_Shadi tried to push past him, wanting to find out what this commotion was about. Yami closed the door and stepped into his way, but it was of no use._

 

_Seto dragged him out of harm's way._

_"You've done enough."_

_He wanted to cling to him and have him say, that everything would be better soon._

 

"Yami?"

 

He looked away from the never halting screen, the terrible visual commentary on life with the missing audio, impossible to decipher a normally easy message.

"Hmm?"

 

"Food?"

 

"No, thank you. I'm full."

They had eaten not too long ago.

Marik's sister was a great cook. Even though his father was rarely around, his siblings were keeping a tight grip on everything.

 

"Do you think we should go to sleep?"

 

Yami nodded. Sleep sounded great.

But what he heard next… could turn problematic real soon.

 

"You can come to my bed with me."

 

When he looked down to search for lust, anger, or mischief in his eyes, he only found emptiness.

 

Oh.

Marik really just wanted someone next to him.

 

"If you are fine with it, I'd like to."

 

_"BAKURA, AGAIN?"_

_Shadi yelled across the room, and Yami wished he could bury his face in Seto's broad chest._

 

_He didn't hear most of the noises from inside, Mai and Bakura seemed to be stuttering out apologies. Well… Mai seemed to be._

 

_Bakura just kept talking to Marik in a language Yami would have classified as middle eastern, but couldn't pinpoint._

 

It was weird. Yami had slept over multiple times. But never in Marik's room. Never without Bakura. Never in his bed.

 

He felt like an intruder.

 

But Marik seemed to be completely comfortable. He was, true to his word, munching on some cookies, and kept offering them to Yami, knowing it was time to brush his teeth soon.

 

Out of the blue, Marik suddenly had a question.

"How is it going with Kaiba?"

 

“Well I bet he’ll look so cute in that dog costume…”

 

Marik grinned the tiniest bit.

“The other Kaiba, fucknut.”

 

As an answer, Yami shook his head in amazement and disbelief. He thought about the poppy discussion and talking about gender stereotypes.

 

But Marik misinterpreted his gesture.

“THAT bad, huh?”  
  
Yami froze.

Was that what it looked like from the outside?

Was Marik asking, because he knew Yami was chasing a dream?

 

_Even with the now closed door, it wasn’t hard to make out some of the insults flying around. Everyone except Mai seemed to scream._

_Yami wanted to run far, far away. But his friend was in there, and Marik would need him._

 

_The door slammed again, as Shadi ran out, his head uncomfortably red, while he was still deep in discussion with Bakura, as it seemed._

_The white haired man was shortly behind him, also yelling._

 

_“...SO WHAT, I DON’T NEED THAT FUCKING SHIT SHOW, SUCK MY COCK, I’M OUT OF THIS!”_

 

_He turned to Marik, who just emerged, his intricate makeup ruined with angry tears._

_For a second, Bakura seemed to ponder asking him to go home, but the stare he received from the blond was so cold, that even Yami wanted to be far away._

 

_Which was exactly, why he was here now._

 

"I don't know if Seto is interested in me. I don't really think so… but who cares."

Yami shrugged.

This wasn't about him, anyway.

 

He continued.

"Do you think Bakura will return?"

 

"To me, or to the group?"

He titled his head, looking at Yami.

 

"Both."

 

"Well I can tell you he won't come back here."

With a bitter expression, he turned to stare forward again.

"And he's only been in the drama club to appease me, as you _might_ have noticed, so I don't think so. Moreover, I don't want to see him and Mai in a room ever again, or I might vomit."

 

Yami exhaled heavily.

“I don’t know what had gotten into them.”

 

“Well I have to live with a very clear vision of what had gotten INTO Mai…”

 

Despite himself, Yami had to grin.

“I tried to warn you, to be fair.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.”

 

They sat a few seconds in silence, until Marik spoke again.

“Does your brother know?”

 

“That I’m here?”

 

“That you’re queer.”

 

Yami bit his lip, thinking about it.

“I never spoke about it with him. But I’m wearing a skirt, so I guess he has an idea about it…”

 

Marik smiled softly.

“Have you ever kissed a man?”

 

“No. Why? Do you volunteer?”

Yami looked over and grinned.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Oh.”

 

It was quiet for minute. Yami stared out of the window.

The rain slammed against the pane and faint neon light streamed into the otherwise dark room. He had always liked the atmosphere in Marik’s home, especially at night, and now, without Bakura, it was even more peaceful.

 

He turned his head to Marik.

Yami had never kissed a man. He had never kissed anyone. With tongue, at least.

Of course, there were a few quick pecks on the mouth.

But it had never been more than a friendly or shy gesture.

 

Marik looked at him, serenely quiet. He wasn’t giggling, like he normally did when he was high. He wasn’t trying to entice or convince him. He knew, that Yami was interested in another man and his own heart had been broken only hours ago.  

His offer was neither sexual, nor romantic.

 

Yet, it felt personal.

 

Without thinking too much, Yami leaned over, and pressed their lips together.

 

First, it was just a quick, shy peck, but that wasn’t the purpose of this whole thing, was it?

 

He leaned in again and this time, Marik met him halfway.

There was no love. No feelings in his stomach, that curled excitedly, like they did, when he looked at Seto.

 

Bits of rough stubble scraped his face, when he turned his head to open his mouth wider. No one he ever kissed had a five-o’clock-shadow and he hadn’t even thought about it until now.

 

Somewhere in the house, he heard a big clock ticking, and Yami was reminded, that it was way past 5. Maybe it was close to 5 again…

 

Marik cupped his face with one hand, and carefully licked into his mouth. He tasted like cold smoke and cookies. Not at all, what Seto would taste like.

Not at all, what he wanted to taste.

 

Yami offered his own tongue, carefully, shyly, and when he met Marik’s, his head jerked back the tiniest bit.

The other man immediately lowered his hand and withdrew.

 

When they opened their eyes again, both of them knew instantly, that they would never do this again. None of them knew, why they had done it in the first place.

It had seemed logical. Like a good thing to try.

 

But Yami felt terrible.

Not because he had kissed his friend. He was grateful for Marik’s offer.

It was about who he hadn’t kissed.

 

You shouldn’t think about someone else during your first kiss.

He knew that now.

But the opportunity was lost forever and he paid the highest price there was for this knowledge.

 

It was a first he couldn’t give to the person he wanted to give it to, no matter how much he desired that.

 

\------------------------

 

It was still dark outside, when Yami woke up.

His throat burned with thirst, but he didn’t know what to do.

When he slept in the living room, he could just get up and drink a glass of water, because the kitchen was close.

 

Marik’s room was at the other end of the hallway.

He didn’t want to risk waking anyone.

 

But now, that his brain was actually restarting, he registered the taste.

 

Cookies and smoke.

Distinctly Marik.

 

He didn’t want to taste like Marik.

He wanted to taste like Seto. Or at least like Yami.

 

Feeling guilty, he rose up from the bed, and stood up in a motion far more fluid than he had expected from his tired body. Yami was grateful he had been sleeping on the side to the door.

 

Bakura’s side.

Ready to jump whoever came for his friend, even at night.

Now it was empty.

 

He wished that only now the memories of yesterday would wash over him, but they were never gone. Yami wasn’t one of those blissful people, that had time before their brain assaulted them with images and sounds and feelings and _tastes._

 

Everything was there from the start.

 

“Kura?”

 

Ah shit.

He had been too loud.

And even worse, Marik seemed to be one of the forgetful type.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Trying to keep his voice low, trying to keep it indistinguishable, Yami muttered:

“Toilet.”

Keeping it short and in character as best as he could.

 

Marik had taken forever to fall asleep.  

It would be no good to wake him up now just to tell him that his lover was gone.

 

“I love you.”

 

It was just a mumble, as he turned around, head away from Yami, burying himself further into the pillow.

 

Shit.

He couldn’t reciprocate that.

He couldn’t.

 

Without another word, Yami quietly left the room.

 

\------------------

 

It was late afternoon, when Yami finally managed to head home.

At least Bakura had possessed the grace to fuck Mai on a Friday, so that they could sleep in.

 

Marik had forgotten the events of the night apparently. He also never brought up the kiss again. Still being friendly and hospitable, he offered Yami lunch with him and his family.

 

His parents were not around, though.

It was only his siblings: a sister named Ishizu, some years older than they were, and a brother called Rishid who was an adult already, caring for his two siblings most of the time.

 

Throughout the day, there was no trace of Bakura. No visit, no phone call, no text, as far as Yami could tell.

 

Maybe Marik hadn't been joking about his father after all.

 

Now, he was on his way home, and apparently, there were new problems waiting for him.

 

Yugi had texted him.

 

**_“Will you be home soon? I know you are busy… I don’t want to bother you…”_ **

 

Translating this into the words of a person with less anxiety, the message screamed at him to come home as soon as possible, because his brothers world was on fire.

 

**_“On my way. Have nothing planned afterwards. Wanna hang out?”_ **

 

It was their way of telling each other they needed to talk.

 

When Yami walked in, he found his grandfather in the kitchen.

Yugi was nowhere to be seen.

 

“He’s in his room. Was pretty unhappy. Something about a girl… A very pretty girl, nice young lady…”

 

Yami frowned and left his grandpa behind.

Instead, he hurried to the room that they once shared and that was now exclusively Yugi’s room. After a quick knock, he entered.

 

His brother sat on the floor, his head resting on the bed. For others, this position must have looked like a prayer, but Yami knew it meant desperation.

 

“Aibou…”

The nickname often cheered him up, it was a relic from their days as children, Yami called him “partner”, Yugi used the phrase “other me”. It reflected their feelings for each other. They both considered each other as one part of a team.

 

But today, Yugi’s head stayed on the bed.

 

“What’s up?”

Yami sat himself down on the floor next to Yugi, resting his arm on the mattress.

 

He had an idea, Sugoroku had mentioned a girl.

But Yugi didn’t feel like talking. Instead, he suddenly flung his arms around his brother.

 

“Wooh, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here…”

He held Yugi close, but the other one slid back slightly, so he could stare at Yami.

“What is it?”

 

Yugi frowned.

“You smell like pot.”

 

Now it was Yami, who frowned back.

“Why do you even know what pot smells like?”

 

“I’ve been in the same room with Marik and Bakura. Back to you.”

 

“The answer is the same. You know I slept at Marik’s place.”

 

“Okay but… Did _you_ consume any?”

 

Fucking bullshit, Yami knew he shouldn’t have taken that drag.

He never lied to Yugi. He was physically unable to do so.

But his twin would be so disappointed…

 

“I know marijuana is harmful… I know it can’t improve anything. We have faced so many battles and we have always worked around it without drugs. I wouldn’t be that much of a good student with marijuana, I know it would disappoint my friends and lower my concentration. Losing control with drugs is one problem I don’t want to have…”

 

“Yami?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You sound like THE WORST ANTI MARIJUANA PSA EVER CREATED. Let me guess. Honour is your anti drug.”  

 

Yugi rolled his eyes.

“Did you, or did you not consume anything?”  

 

“It was…” He hesitated. “It was only one tiny drag. I almost choked. It did nothing.”

Even though his words sounded defiant, he looked sad.

Yami knew he had disappointed Yugi.

On top of whatever he was already upset with.

 

He didn’t even need his parents around, because the look Yugi gave him was enough to scold him for eternities.

“I promise it was a one time thing.”

 

“It better was.”

 

Normally, Yugi was shy and reserved with his opinion, but when it came to health risks, he was firmly convinced there was a right and a wrong decision, and he expected Yami to make the correct ones.

 

“You are really courageous when it’s about anyone but you, huh?”

He smiled lightly.

 

“This is not about courage Yami… It’s about doing the right thing. And guess what, it looks like I’m TERRIBLE at that.”

Yugi let his head lull back unhappily.

 

Sitting up on the bed, Yami patted the spot next to himself.

“Come here. Tell me about it. Is this about Anzu?”

 

The younger twin frowned.

“Grandpa.”

 

“Yup.”

 

He crawled up the bed and rested his head on his twin’s shoulder.

“It is about Anzu.”  
  
Yami swallowed down his “I figured.”. It was hard enough to get his partner to talk.

“Did she do something stupid?”  
  
“No.”

 

“Did YOU do something stupid?”

 

“No. God, I hope not…”

 

“What is it, then?”

He was confused now.  
  
“It’s not working.”

 

Yami just stared at him.

“Why?”

 

His brother shrugged unhappily.

“I don’t know.”

 

Well, that was unhelpful. He tried to think of something. Yami looked around the room, and tried to find something to ground himself. There were their childhood pictures on the wall, and some medals and trophies for different events since their early days. The whole room was much more childlike than Yami’s, but they both liked it the way it was. Yugi was hugely into retro games.

 

"Tell me about it."

 

Yugi shrugged.

"I don't even know what to tell you. It just doesn't work out."

 

Now Yami frowned.

"And what exactly doesn't work out?"

 

"I don't know. It's… I like her. I like to spend time with her. We always enjoy ourselves. But as soon as we are alone… I just don't know what to do with her. And I don't mean like… Always but… When we, you know…"

Yugi didn't even knew how to explain himself.

 

But his brother understood without clear words.

"This is about intimacy, right?"

 

The younger twin nodded gratefully.

 

"I'm afraid I'm not a big help there…"

Yami had at least admitted to himself, where his problems with girls were stemming from, but that didn't help with Yugi's sorrows.

"I know it won't solve anything.. But I guess I have to tell you something about that, too…"

 

They never had any secrets from each other, and Yami wouldn't start with that now.

 

Yugi looked up, his own problems forgotten for a second, because his brother seemed to need him.

"What is it, Yami?"

 

"I know this is about you and your problem. Sorry. I didn't want to make this about me. Tell me about Anzu."

 

"You first."

Everything had always been easier once Yami started.

 

He smiled warmly.

"Promise me you won't judge."

 

"You should know I would never-"

"I'm gay."

 

Yugi sat back and looked at him.

“Oh.”

 

That was all anyone said for a while.

Then…

  
“It’s Kaiba, isn’t it?”

 

Yami blushed furiously, even as he tried to fake confidence.

“What? Why would you think that?”

He was almost squeaking.

 

Resting his head on the taller one’s shoulder, his twin relaxed visibly, now back on common ground, helping Yami had always been one of his favorite things to do.

“Oh just because you stare at him all day, and you always look like you’ll go crazy over him.”

 

That had him roll his eyes.

“Is it really THAT bad?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you think he knows?”

 

Yugi turned and looked at him, staring him straight in the eyes.

“Yami… everyone probably knows…”  
  
He wanted to protest.

He had to.

“What? I only just told you!”

 

“I know, I know. But I was silent for a while so you felt… respected? I mean, I didn’t know with certainty before. But I kinda expected it. I always wondered, why you never reacted on the beautiful girls flirting with you, but now I guess I know why.”

 

“There were girls flirting with me?”

 

“You really are a useless gay."

 

\------------------------------------

 

They sat for a while and talked.

 

Yugi had tried his best to reassure Yami.

Kaiba had been looking at him, too.

Longingly, almost.

 

He shivered.

“So you think I should make a move?”

 

“Yes! Imagine having him as your first kiss. That would be exciting, right?!”

 

“Yeeeh… right…”

That was the moment Yami realised he should have prepared better for this.

"Since we are talking about first kisses…"

 

Yugi stared at him for a while, before it seemed to click in his brain. After all, there was surely a reason Yami would want to talk to him NOW from all possible times.

"NO!"

 

"No?"

 

"You haven't!"

 

Yami flushed the deepest red. Anish Kapoor and Stuart Semple would be proud.

 

"Haven't what…?"

 

But his feigned ignorance was not working.

He knew EXACTLY what Yugi had been talking about.

And his brother was well aware.

 

"Just… tell me about it…"

Yugi tried to be helpful, and in the end, he was.

 

"It was… Justakiss…"

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"It was a kiss… nothing more. But Marik offered, when he realised I've never kissed…"

 

"A man?"

 

"Anyone."

 

"Oh."

 

They sat in silence for a few seconds. No matter how weird their conversations were, they were always comfortable with each other, even in silence. Sometimes, especially in silence.

 

"Did you like it?"

 

Yami frowned. He wasn't sure. Did he like it? No, actually he was sure. He had hated it. Not because the kiss was bad, he had far too little experience to judge that, but… it was the wrong person.

"No."

 

"Because he wasn't Kaiba?"

 

"Because he wasn't Seto."

 

\----------------

 

They spend the whole evening together, sitting next to the bed and later sitting on the bed as well as in the kitchen and living room.

Yami and Yugi didn’t stop talking, about Marik and Bakura and Mai and Seto and Anzu.

 

“That whole situation with Mai and Bakura really put the drama in drama club.”

Yugi nodded.

 

“Do you think he will really leave?”

“I don’t know. Marik said he’d probably stay away now, and if anyone knows him…”

 

“I would have expected more from Mai. That was REALLY not classy at all.”

 

Yami nodded.

It had been a terrible move and he had no idea, why either of them did it.

Until yesterday, he didn’t even know that Bakura was into women, too.

 

“You know what’s the worst?”

 

Yugi shook his head.

There were many things bad about this, but the “worst”?

Maybe Yami would tell him.

 

“I think they don’t even like each other. If you ask me, this was more of a hatefuck than anything else.”

He frowned.

 

In that moment, Yugi cupped his own face.

“And I can barely kiss Anzu, even if I like her…”

 

_Oh shit he had completely forgotten about this._

 

"Just… tell me about it."

He used the same words Yugi had presented him with. Maybe that would help?

 

Yugi rolled himself up in Yami’s lap.

“Well… I have spent yesterday night with her.”

 

“Uh-huh…”

 

“And we were all alone…”

 

“Uh-huh…”

 

“And… we wanted to… you know.”

 

Yami grinned boyishly.

“Uh-huh…”

 

“And it just… didn’t work.”

 

The older twin tilted his head, looking down on his brother.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but I’m sure you were just -”

 

“No Yami. This is the problem. It wasn’t about… me.”

 

For a second, he stared, question marks in his eyes.

“But shouldn’t she...oh. OH.Ohhhhh…”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You are very helpful.”

 

He pressed his lips together and frowned.

Yami was well aware he wasn’t really helping right now. But…

Urgh.

What could he say to this?

If it hadn’t been a problem on Yugi’s side…

“What did she say?”

 

“Nothing. She told me, that she wanted to try it. But since it apparently wasn’t working…”

 

“And when you say it wasn’t working, you mean…?”

 

“Yami!”

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

 

“I think she was just…”

Yugi looked, as if he had lost all courage in the middle of the sentence.

“...not into it.”

He looked deflated.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be! It’s better than if she had forced herself.”

 

Yami nodded. That was absolutely true. No one would profit from that.

“And now?”

He was almost anxious to ask this question.

 

“Now.. she’s with Mai to talk about yesterday.”

 

Another defensive answer.

Yami tried to get more out of him, but he had no idea how.

It was obvious Yugi didn’t want to talk.

_Maybe it was time for a break up…._

 

Yugi looked at him as if he could hear his brother’s thoughts.

“Maybe it’s time for a break up.”

 

Oh. Apparently, he could.

 

Wanting to say something, to do something, to help, Yami tried his best to be encouraging.

“Maybe you can fix it. Maybe it is not that bad.”

 

But the other one just shook his head.

“You know… Before I left, we had a fight.”

 

“A real fight?”  
It wasn’t that Yami didn’t believe his brother.

But Yugi’s interpretation of a fight was completely different from the one of everybody else. Yugi was so… sensitive. His twin loved it, but for most people, it was a laughing matter.

 

“Yes. A real fight.”

 

“What happened?”

 

The younger one took a deep breath.

“You know... what happened with Bakura and Mai…”

 

“Uh-huh. I know. I heard about it all night.”

 

“Marik didn’t grieve long…”

 

“You can’t compare that!”

 

Yugi gave him a soft smile.

“I guess you’re right. Anyway… She thought Mai did nothing wrong.”

 

Scandalised, Yami looked up.

“She thought _what_ exactly?”

 

“Anzu thought it was Bakura’s fault, and his fault alone. Or.. to be honest, she thought it was.. Marik’s fault.”

 

Yami gaped.

_How on earth could this have been Marik’s fault?_

“How?… Why?”

 

“Well... “

Yugi shrugged. He felt dirty even repeating those words.

“... apparently she thought Mai wasn’t at fault, since she is single. And Bakura… To say it with her words, was apparently interested in a _real_ girl.”

 

A gasp fell from Yami’s lips.

That was.. cruel. In more than one way.

“So it’s… Marik’s fault, for having… a penis?”

 

“Apparently.”

 

Yami rolled his eyes, now thoroughly annoyed.

“Well maybe that’s her problem with you, too.”

It was just a dumb throwaway comment, but Yugi frowned deeply.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Yami looked up, staring at his brother in disbelief.

“You can’t mean that.”

 

“Why not? She seems to like me and we get along well. As friends. But as soon as it’s about to get… intimate, even if she is the one initiating, you know I’d never pressure anyone, as soon as it gets… closer… she’s all weird.

It’s as if she is grossed out by...it.”

 

He didn’t have to ask, what “it” meant.

Yami felt the same, but.. differently.

He had his own “it” he just couldn’t imagine to touch, no matter how much he liked a girl.

“So… do you think this is a ‘men’ problem, or a ‘you’ problem she has?”

 

Yugi tilted his head.

Until now, he hadn’t even considered it to be a general problem.

But now that Yami mentioned it…

 

All posters in her room were women.

All her chosen dance partners were women.

All her previous relationships were with men.

All of them were platonic, she said.

 

But when he thought about her and Mai…

How she looked at her, held her hand, hugged her…

Now that Yugi thought about it, the only difference between their relationship was, that Anzu called him her boyfriend.

 

What was this title worth?

He gnawed on his lip, looking at Yami.

“It looks like I have to talk to her.”

 

In that moment, his phone chirped.

 **_“I’ll sleep over at Mai’s. Don’t wait for me.”_ **  
  
_Or maybe it wouldn’t be a long conversation after tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the new chapter. 
> 
> In case the anti-drug discussion sounded familiar to you, that's because it WAS from an actual Anti marijuana PSA from 4Kids with Yami. You can check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkGaxbaFaT8. 
> 
> Also, if you want to know more about Anish Kapoor, the creator of the blackest black, vantablack, or Stuart Semple, the creator of the pinkest pink, you can hear about their art fight here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MilZ1v5uD8s


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of physical abuse.  
> There are no vivid descriptions, but we wanted to make sure you know.

Scene 4

 

Broom closet. 

Yami sat on the floor. 

His brother in his arms. 

 

The smaller twin hid his face in his brother’s shoulder. 

Life was cruel sometimes. 

 

It was a Wednesday, and the sun was shining. 

The weather was surprisingly warm for the time of the year. 

 

Yugi wished it would be raining. 

He wished it would be a terrible day with thunder and lightning. 

But it wasn’t.

It was just a regular school day. 

And the sun was out. 

 

Just like Anzu. 

He had seen her. 

With Mai. 

 

Knowing one thing would happen, and that thing actually happening were completely different things. When the two broke up, only two days after his conversation with Yami, it seemed like it was amicable. As if they would be able to stay friends. As if it would work out. 

 

Well, Anzu was still  _ his _ friend. 

But Yugi didn’t want to be  _ her _ friend anymore. 

Not after seeing her with Mai. 

 

The conversation had been hard for him, but at least he was entirely honest the whole time.    
He had told her, that he thought she might be… not  _ really  _ interested in men. Or at least not in him. And that it was okay. But Anzu didn’t understand. 

 

It had taken Yami to join them and try to actually get things sorted. 

 

_ “Anzu, what my brother is trying to say is that… on an interpersonal level, you two seem to get along well. You two are very good friends. But… on an intimate level… It appears to be a tad bit problematic.”  _

 

_ She had been, unsurprisingly, mainly angry about Yami knowing about their struggle.  _

_ But he tried to get the conversation back on track, and after a quick back and forth, he succeeded.  _

 

_ “I don’t mean to patronise you about, well, yourself. But… is it maybe possible, that you… have similar feelings for someone else?”  _

 

_ Anzu stared at him as if he was stupid.  _

_ “Do you think I could cheat on Yugi?”  _

 

_ The latter one chimed in.  _

_ “No. No one thought that. But… Think about Mai… If you actually ask yourself, what the difference between you and me and you and her is, you will see that… it’s only the name. You call her best friend and me boyfriend but… The way you act… Doesn’t really differ. If anything, you seem to be more comforta-” _

 

_ “ENOUGH!”  _

_ Unshed tears of anger and frustration had welled up in her eyes.  _

_ “Yami is right, you SHOULDN’T patronize me about my feelings! But if this is how you feel, nothing of this makes sense anymore!”  _

_ She almost jumped up, trying to run away, but Yami caught her arm.  _

 

_ “If you really care so much about my brother, you shouldn’t leave now.”  _

 

_ A single tear rolled down he face. _

_ “Then maybe I should go even more.”  _

_ Her head fell and with one last, pitying glance at Yugi, she was out the door.  _

 

After that, they actually had sat down with each other again.    
And again. 

First, Anzu apologised for treating him this way. She told him, that she had no idea, why she had gotten so angry, and that she would work on it. 

 

The second time, she apologised to Yami, and told him, that he was right. She had had feelings for Mai all this time. But she never understood them until after their talk. 

 

The third time, it had been just a few words on the school yard, by the benches underneath the cherry trees.  Yami had only heard about it through Yugi, but apparently Anzu took him to the side to tell him, that she and Mai actually spoke about it. 

And that they would try. 

And that she was grateful to have him as a friend, because he knew her better than herself. 

And that she wished him luck. 

And then, she left. 

 

That had been three days ago. 

Three minutes ago, they had kissed for the first time. 

At least in front of Yugi. 

 

It wasn’t exactly a panic attack he experienced, or an anxiety attack. 

But he was overwhelmed nonetheless, and stunned into insecurity. 

 

That was, when Yami had grabbed him and dragged him into the broom closet to sit his ass down.

And here, they were, curled on the floor, next to two buckets with grey water, that might have been bubbly at some point, but now it was only the breeding pool of germs most science labs hadn’t seen yet. 

 

Yugi had known it would happen, but that didn’t save him from the sting. 

It didn’t help to know that they would soon have to spend more time together. 

 

This weekend, there was a drama club excursion. 

They would go to a nearby youth club and spend three days there. 

It was either going to be the best weekend of their school year, or the worst. 

 

Concerning the events of the last two months… It was going to be the worst.    
What had started as a fun activity and his favorite class was now an absolute shit show. 

 

Shadi had threatened to give EVERYONE a failing grade if he found anyone fucking again. 

Seto and Jou were fighting more and more over nothing, both dragging down the other one because of useless tiny things. 

Yugi and Anzu had broken up. 

Anzu and Mai were dating now. 

Marik and Mai wouldn’t speak a single word to each other. 

Bakura had actually left and was rarely around campus anymore. 

At least he was alive. 

But Marik had spiralled. 

He was unfocused and stressed all the time, forgot dialogue he actually managed months earlier, always came late and sometimes high on one thing or the other. 

 

And Yami stood in the middle of all the drama, desperately hoping that at least Mokuba wouldn’t decide to hook up or fight with anyone. 

 

When he was honest with himself, he wasn’t really helping. 

He had stopped talking to Mai and Anzu. 

Not in a petty way, but there was just nothing he had to tell them anymore. 

On the other hand, he might have been trying a bit too hard to talk to Seto. 

And maybe he had laughed about one too many jokes on Jou’s behalf. 

He still spent time with Marik, but Yami disapproved of his current mannerisms.

 

Everything would go down the drain. 

He felt it. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

When Friday came, him and Yugi took the bus to school, but unlike every other day, they didn’t enter the building. Instead, they waited on the outside, until a red travel company bus appeared. Just when Yugi climbed into the bus and indicated the seat next to him to Yami, his phone chirped. 

 

**_“Hey loser. Wanna go through some lines? Your pronunciation is still sloppy.”_ **

 

He looked up, and, sure enough, there was Kaiba, already sitting in the back of the bus, eyebrows raised and looking at him expectantly. 

Mokuba was nowhere to be seen. 

 

_ Oh god. Not Moki, too.  _

 

He whispered an apology to Yugi, and climbed into the back, letting himself fall down on the double seat next to Seto. 

 

“I’m not going to yell.” 

 

Oh. 

Yami got up again, and sat down  _ directly  _ next to him. 

“Better?” 

 

The other man just huffed. 

That was a Kaiba-yes. 

 

For a second, he watched Yugi. 

Jou sat down in front of him, and his sister next to him. 

Shizuka would be, alongside others, responsible for light and sound. 

The school had started a program to train more girls for typically male positions and it was working very well. 

 

She and Yugi smiled at each other a lot. 

Cute. 

 

He turned to his own seatmate. 

“Where is your brother?” 

 

“Yeah Yami, thank you, good morning to you, too, how are  _ you  _ doing?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh come on you dramatic bitch. For all I know, Mokuba is  _ constantly _ compared to you. Is it so hard for you to be the “other” Kaiba just  _ once?”  _

Seto tensed. 

“You know what, I actually just realised I have to work through some stuff. Maybe you should go and sit somewhere else, I won’t be fun company.” 

 

That made him look up.    
And suddenly, he felt really, really bad. 

Because Seto looked out of the window. 

 

Seto Kaiba, headboy, dumbass extraordinaire, always looking for a fight to demonstrate his superiority, was avoiding Yami’s eyes. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

Even that didn’t make him turn around.

 

“That bad?” 

 

Kaiba’s jaw worked, as he swallowed his reply, still staring outside. 

After a few seconds, he mumbled his reply, still not looking away from the window. 

“I told you to go.” 

 

Yami cast his eyes down. 

He didn’t know, what he had done, but something had happened. Something bad. Really bad. 

Something with Mokuba. Too late he recognised Kaiba’s invitation to sit with him as the silent cry for companionship that it had been. 

_ I’m alone and I can’t deal with it. Please sit with me.  _

 

Fucking bullshit. 

He should have known better 

 

_ Yami had been surprised, when Mokuba offered him the number of both Kaiba brothers.  _

_ He didn’t know, if Seto was too proud to do it himself, or if it had another reason, but now he had their numbers. So he would make good use of them.  _

 

**_“Hey Seto, I just read, that the tinman actually cried chocolate syrup in the movie, not motor oil. Do you think we should incorporate that?”_ **

 

**_“Who the fuck is this and why do you have my number?”_ **

 

**_“Yami. This is Yami.”_ **

_ He had felt like an idiot at this, but oh well.  _

 

**_“Where do you have this number from?”_ **

 

**_“Mokuba.”_ **

_ So it wasn’t an elaborated plot to get Yami’s number. He was actually a bit sad.   _

 

**_“Why?”_ **

 

**_“Oh go fuck yourself. Sorry. Go back to your rich kids friends. Sorry I disturbed your peace.”_ **

_ He had put quite some effort into their relationship recently, always being friendly, and even walking with him a few times. Yami had no idea, why Kaiba was suddenly second guessing everything. Shit he had felt like they’d might… didn’t matter. Kaiba brought out his worst side anyway.  _

 

_ He never received an answer.  _

 

_ But three days later, he received another text.  _

**_“The Tin Man was actually three different people.”_ **

 

_ Yami felt all excited, and wasted no time in answering, although it confused him.  _ _ Mood. _

**_“What, like, stacked on top of each other???”_ **

 

**_“No. Three actors were set to play the Tin Man.”_ **

 

**_“Oh. What happened?”_ **

_ He didn’t really care. He just hoped, that the conversation would continue.  _

 

**_“Buddy Ebsen was originally cast as Scarecrow. He swapped roles with Ray Bolger._ **

**_But as filming began, cramps and trouble with breathing due to a heavy allergic reaction to the aluminum dust they utilised for the makeup made him leave. He had to go into the hospital. He was replaced with Jack Haley.”_ **

 

_ That was… interesting. But useless to know.  _

_ Kaiba never did anything redundant. Why had he texted him?  _

_ Why this?  _

 

_ He couldn’t blatantly ask of course. After all, Yami was happy to to receive a text. Especially since Kaiba had been particularly grumpy today.  _

_ But he hated small talk.  _

Quick, think of something related to OZ!

 

**_“Have you heard of the myth that one of the munchkins had hung himself on set?”_ **

 

**_“Of course I did. It’s an untrue urban legend. The dark spot in the background as the gang skips down the yellow brick road was a bird. The studio put a bunch of exotic birds around the set to make it look interesting. Technicolor and everything.”_ **

 

**_“Huh. Good to know.”_ **

 

_ That had been it.  _

_ No more replies.  _

_ Until 4 days later…  _

 

**_“A lot of the scenes of the witch were cut out.”_ **

 

_ This time, Yami was determined to keep up the conversation.  _

**_“Oh! Why? What happened?”_ **

_ He had to answer to a direct question, right?  _

 

_ It took almost an hour, but…  _

**_“She was too terrifying for children.”_ **

 

**_“Do you think we should cut stuff from Mai? She can be terrifying, too xD”_ **

 

**_“Don’t get me started on her. She somehow misread her role description and put a b instead of a w.”_ **

 

_ That had him laugh much more than he wanted to admit.  _

_ Did Seto Kaiba just make a joke?  _

_ He had been so angry all day… _

_ Yami was glad he seemed to feel better.  _

**_“Yeah, I get what you mean after what happened with Bakura. ”_ **

 

**_“Fuck Bakura. I’m sorry for Marik.”_ **

 

**_“Me, too.”_ **

 

_ And that was it, again.  _

_ Shit. He had forgotten to ask a question. _

 

_ Two days later, he tried his luck.  _

**_“OMG I just found out Toto was actually stepped on!”_ **

 

**_“Yes. But he earned more than the rest of the cast. So I guess he was fine.”_ **

 

**_“Really???”_ **

 

**_“Toto, real name Terry, was paid $125 a week. The residents of Munchkinland only made $50 a week.”_ **

 

**_“Do you know those things or do you google them?”_ **

 

**_“Don’t insult my intellect.”_ **

 

**_“I could never.”_ **

 

_ And that was it.  _

_ But at least he knew more than yesterday. Kaiba would answer.  _

_ Late, but he’d answer.  _

 

_ After some weeks, Yami had deciphered the patterns.  _

_ Kaiba never replied to lame phrases or small talk.  _

_ He wouldn’t converse just to converse.  _

 

_ But… The grumpier he was at school, the higher the chance he’d text Yami later.  _

_ The happier he was at school, which was  _ barely happy _ for everyone else, the quicker he’d answer.  _

 

_ When Mokuba was unhappy, he’d either not reply at all, or talk for hours.  _

_ But never about irrelevant stuff.  _

_ Yami learned A LOT about Oz in that time.  _

 

_ When he was alone, he’d reread their messages.  _

_ At some point, Kaiba had started to insult him.  _

_ Only gently, and never cruelly, like he did with Jou, but it was only on days he was in a particularly good or bad mood.  _

 

Today, it was apparently the bad mood. And now, Yami realised, that Mokuba was probably  _ not  _ slacking off. And why Kaiba had gotten so quiet at the mention of his younger brother. 

 

“Gozaburo?” 

 

Kaiba whipped his head around, sneering angrily. 

“Don’t act like you know him! Like you know anything!” 

 

Today was definitely a very rough day. 

Well, this was how Kaiba spoke with people, but over the months, he had gotten gentler and gentler around Yami. Seeing him like this right now… 

It hurt. 

 

He had googled Kaiba’s father. 

Kaiba’s  _ adoptive  _ father. 

After that, he had stopped wondering why the Kaiba brothers were quiet and focused on themselves. He stopped thinking they were stuck ups, especially Seto. 

 

The man was a ruthless weapon manufacturer and publicly known for his aggressive approach to.. Everything. Yami had no reason to think it would be different with his ‘sons’. 

 

“You’re right, I know jack shit. But I can’t learn, if you keep pushing me away Seto… please… I’m worried. Where is Mokuba?” 

He frowned, deeply concerned by now. 

Yami had every reason to believe, that the Kaiba brothers were physically punished. 

 

Sure, they were always well kept in the areas one could see… 

But he suddenly stopped wondering, why they both wore long clothes during summer, even when they met in their free time to practise. 

Or why Seto wore belts around his arms and legs. 

Yami needed a while to understand, that this was protection, not an extra fashion statement. 

It had taken a while, but his brain had finally assembled the puzzle, and once everything fit… 

 

The older Kaiba tensed again, and his jaw kept grinding down on itself, but this time, his eyes weren’t angry. They were filled with barely contained tears. 

 

“He’s at home. Caught… the flu. He’ll hopefully be with us tomorrow.”    
His voice broke.

 

Yami wanted to hug him, but he knew there was  _ no chance in hell  _ Seto would let him. 

So he just sat there, quietly staring out the window with him, and thought about how unfair life was. 

 

“Have you been struggling with… the flu… recently?” 

 

“I never struggle.”

His voice was acidic, but Yami knew better than to assume he was an asshole for nothing. 

 

“Do you want me to leave? We can… go over the lines later…” 

 

Seto averted his eyes and kept staring outside the window. 

But he didn’t ask him to leave. So Yami stayed. 

 

He let himself flop against the seat and put his bag away. 

“Tell me what part bothers you.” 

 

“Hmm?”   
Seto looked like he had just woken up out of a trance. 

 

“What part of my acting? You said you want to go through the lines again. We don’t have to, of course, but since you don’t really sound eager to do something else, either…” 

He frowned slightly. 

 

“Oh. Yeah. Get out your script.” 

 

Yami grinned. 

“I don’t need it.” 

 

“Did you memorise it finally?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“Took you long enough.” 

 

“Thank you mister headboy.” 

He grinned slyly. Yami had learned not to jump at those teases. Jou always did. Always took the bait. That was why they fought so much. But Yami just grinned and pretended it was a compliment. That made Kaiba far more angry. 

 

“I’ll do the idiot’s lines, too.”

 

“I’ll just assume you meant the Scarecrow.”

 

“Nope. I meant Wheeler.” 

 

Yami groaned exasperated.

“He’s not that dumb, you know?” 

 

“Yeah sure, and I have a heart, Yugi is a brave little bean, and you have found what you’ve been looking for all along.” 

He rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yugi is what?”

 

“Shut up. Read your lines.”

 

“I have them memorised.” 

 

“Get ready to be critiqued at every tiny mistake.” 

 

“Uh-huh.” 

 

DOROTHY

Why, it's a man!  A man made out of tin!

 

Kaiba lifted his voice up, almost squeaking the next part, deliberately overdoing it, just for the fun of it. 

 

SCARECROW

What?

 

Yami rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide his smile. 

 

DOROTHY

Yes.  Oh -- look --

 

TIN MAN

Oil can.....Oil can....

 

This time, he spoke with his real voice, and much more passionate. Kaiba was an asshole most of the time, but when he got a task, he was dedicated. And he seemed to have a soft spot for the Tin man. 

 

DOROTHY

Did you say something?

 

TIN MAN

Oil can....

 

SCARECROW

Oil can what?

 

Again, there was this mockery in his voice. By now, Yami was sure he was trying to sound how Jou must have sounded to him. It was a terrible imitation, but Yami’s mouth twitched nonetheless. 

 

DOROTHY

Oil can?  Oh -- oh, there it is!

 

Seto tilted his head, grinning arrogantly. 

 

“What?”

 

“It’s  **here** it is.”

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

Seto looked like he wanted to comment on that, but continued with the script instead. 

“This is where you lube up my mouth.”

 

Yami almost choked on his laughter. 

“Where I WHAT?” 

 

“Oh come on. You use the little oil can on my mouth so I can speak. What have YOU been thinking of?” 

Seto smirked. He knew more than he let on. 

Meanwhile, the bus had started to travel to their destination. 

 

DOROTHY

Where do you want to be oiled first?

 

Yami grinned at him, while he spoke, but without missing a beat, Kaiba continued, still wearing his arrogant smirk. Was it flirty now? Yami was unsure. 

 

TIN MAN

My mouth -- my mouth!

 

Actually lifting up his hand, Yami dragged a thumb over Seto’s mouth. 

He only registered, how weirdly intimate this gesture was, when the latter slightly parted his lips.  

 

TIN MAN

Mm.....mm...mm....

 

He was supposed to struggle to speak here, but to Yami’s hormone flooded brain, this sounded VERY different. The fact that he still had his finger on Seto’s lip, and that he didn’t seem to be bothered by that at all, but instead held eye contact, made it even worse. 

He withdrew his hand immediately. 

 

TIN MAN

...m...m...my, my, my, my goodness -- I can

talk again! Oh -- oil my legs, please -- oil

my knees. 

 

Yami stared at him, slightly flushed, hidden only by his tanned skin. 

“It doesn’t say legs. Or knees.” 

 

“Whoops.” 

Seto kept grinning, but ‘corrected’ himself. 

 

“Oh oil my arms, please -- oil my elbows.”

 

“So you knew the right text.” 

 

“Of course I did, I’m Seto Kaiba.” 

 

Yami stretched out his hand and grinned cheekily. Two could play this game. 

“Hand me your axe.” 

 

“Come and get it, I can’t move.” 

Kaiba gave him one of his rare smiles, before he jumped back into the play. 

 

TIN MAN

Oh --

 

DOROTHY

...Oh, did that hurt?

 

TIN MAN

No -- it feels wonderful.  I've held that

axe up for ages.  Oh ---

 

The bastard was still grinning. Kaiba enjoyed it far too much to tease him, and by now, Yami was contemplating, if he might know about his crush and tried to mock him. But those innocent words sounded like half-moans, and Yami felt his body react.    
_ Oh no.  _

  
  


DOROTHY

Oh, goodness!  How did you ever get like

this?

 

TIN MAN

Oh -- well, about a year ago -- I was

chopping that tree -- minding my own

business -- when suddenly it started to

rain and right in the middle of a chop, I...I

rusted solid.  And I've been that way ever

since.

 

When Kaiba spoke his next words, Yami failed to keep his gaze steadily fixed on him. 

Instead, he stared down at his hands.

 

DOROTHY

Well, you're perfect now.

 

“I’m sorry?”    
Kaibe was still smirking, still teasing, still enjoying himself. 

That bastard. 

 

“I said you’re perfect now.” 

This time, he was a bit louder. 

 

“I’m sorry Yami, but you mumble terribly...!”

 

“YOU ARE PERFECT NOW!” 

This time, he actually looked up, too pissed to hide behind someone else’s kind words any longer. 

 

From three rows in front of them, Marik turned his head around and grinned. 

“Get a room you two!” 

 

He was promptly smacked on the head by Ishizu, his sister, who was part of the same program Shizuka was in. He wasn’t used to anyone bossing him around. 

Yami didn’t hear what she hissed, but Marik just grinned dumbly. 

  
  


TIN MAN

My...my neck.  My...my neck. Perfect?  Oh

\-- bang on my chest if you think I'm

perfect.  Go ahead -- bang on it!

 

“You can ‘bang’ other parts of him, too!”    
Marik was still yelling happily and Ishizu smacked him again. 

 

Gods. 

Yami really liked Marik. 

REALLY. 

But right now, he wanted to choke him. 

  
  


DOROTHY

Oh --!

 

SCARECROW

Beautiful!  What an echo!

 

That was Jou, yelling at them from the middle of the bus. Everyone seemed to be listening to them now, and he didn’t overlook the confused stares from some of the crew kids.   
Apparently they hadn’t seen anyone sitting down next to Kaiba without being forced to do so. 

 

TIN MAN

It's empty. The tinsmith forgot to give me

a heart. All hollow.  

 

Kaiba sat up straight, and sang his next lines, for the first time. previously, he had only ever read them, but now, he looked at Yami, almost a bit sad, and sang, using a warm, surprisingly clear and rich voice. 

 

When a man's an empty kettle,

He should be on his mettle.

And yet I'm torn apart.

Just because I'm presumin'

That I could be kind-a human,

If I only had a heart.

 

I'd be tender -- I'd be gentle

And awful sentimental

Regarding Love and Art

I'd be friends with sparrows

And the boy who shoots the arrows

If I only had a heart.

 

Picture me....a balcony....Above a voice

 sings low.

 

Marik happily provided the intermission.

“Wherefore art thou, Romeo?” 

 

TIN MAN

I hear a beat....how sweet!

Just to register emotion

Jealousy -- Devotion --

And really feel the part,

I could stay young and chipper,

And I'd lock it with a zipper,

If I only had a heart...!

 

It was suddenly very quiet and everyone stared at them. 

Yami smiled and nodded once.

“That was amazing.” 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

It was early afternoon when they reached their destination. 

A small set of wooden houses around a fireplace in the middle of the camp, next to a small lake. It looked like the typical American high school camps. 

 

Initially, they were meant to have two bigger sleep halls, one for girls and one for boys, but their initial plan was cancelled due to the location going bankrupt. 

Now they were at a smaller place, but it was much more lovely.    
Almost luxurious.

 

Yami was sure the school would have never paid for it if it hadn’t been an emergency. 

 

There were multiple little cabins instead. 

Hoping and praying to get Kaiba, Yami walked up to the list Shadi handed out, determining who slept where.    
But Shadi was smart and observant. He made sure not to put those together who fought, and those together who loved. 

Apparently, he had enough drama already. 

 

He looked at the list.

 

Yugi- Shizuka

Yami- Anzu 

Jounouchi- Mai 

Mokuba- Marik

Seto- Ishizu 

Honda- Otogi 

…. 

 

He stopped reading, the rest was apparently the crew list. 

 

No couples, no siblings. 

Apparently Shadi had more trust in them being queer than in teenage hormones. 

He was probably right. 

 

Marik spoke up.

“Not that I mind boss, but why am I classified as a girl?” 

 

“What?” 

Shadi looked on the list. 

There WAS a certain pattern recognisable. 

 

“Does the school know you are putting men and women together?” 

Seto raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

 

But Shadi just looked at him with the most tired expression he had ever seen. 

“Young man. I’ve been doing this job for 3000 years. There is ONE thing I noticed and - I mean all of this in the most loving way - that is all the weird, different and special kids are drawn to drama club.  But honestly, Seto, years and years of trial and error showed me, that straight, non-affiliated pairi ngs are the safest way.” 

He sighed. 

 

Marik smiled. 

“Drama club is the only place on earth where you are safer with straight pairings.” 

He laughed shortly, before his demeanor turned bitter. 

“Apparently that doesn’t stop  _ some  _ of us.”

 

Ishizu stepped in front of him, and suddenly, Yami realised, that he was sober. 

Sure, Marik had been a bit pissed all day, but he was very obviously fully there. 

 

Yami smiled softly to himself. Initially, the trip had been planned for the drama club alone, not for the tech or costume crew, but here they were and he had to wonder, if this was, because Shadi wanted Ishizu around her younger brother. 

  
They went into their rooms and prepared their stuff, before they joined the group again.   
  
Yami would have liked to have been with someone that wasn’t Anzu. 

But it was obviously not his choice, and there weren’t exactly many others Shadi could have put her with. Same with Mai. 

 

She had  _ rapidly  _ lost her connections in the group after the incident with Bakura.

Now that she was dating Yugi’s ex, it wasn’t really better. 

 

Anzu turned to Yami. 

“Hey… There is no bad blood between us, right?”

 

He stared for a second, before he shook his head. 

“Well I guess I’m not super happy, but being all bitchy about it would not really help either, would it?” 

 

“I suppose not…” 

 

He picked his small backpack up from the bed, containing only valuables, and turned around about to leave the room, when she spoke again, this time very quiet. 

“I’m sorry Yami. For everything. Everything that I said to you. And to Yugi. And about Marik. And about Bakura. I’m a bad person, or I was, I know that now. I hope we can be friends again one day.” 

 

Yami nodded silently. 

He didn’t feel like getting a friendship speech right now. 

Heading back, he thought about the weirdness of the situation.    
  
The plan for their weekend was full. Partially with team building, partially with rehearsals. 

With the main role, he was stuck most of the day. 

 

They started their Friday with lunch. It was a little late, but everyone was hungry, so they ate anyway. After that, there was teambuilding. 

Shadi told them to form groups, and they did, just to be ripped apart again.

 

The next few hours they spent drawing, acting and singing together. 

As it turned out, most of their exercises could be worked into the play. 

Little flowers were carefully crafted and they received vocal coaching for their singing voices. 

 

Yami felt his eyes constantly drift to Seto when he sang. 

It was his beautiful voice of course that enticed him. 

_ Why was this boy so talented? _

 

His eyes shifted to the belts around Seto’s arms and legs and suddenly he knew. 

He remembered.

 

Yami took out his phone. 

**_“I know you hate small talk. But I love your voice. What can you not do?”_ **

He hoped, that a little appreciation would at least cheer him up. 

 

Seto plucked his phone from his pockets, looked at the display and smiled, before he quickly schooled his features and looked up to see if anyone noticed his slip up. 

Yami had noticed. 

 

For a second, he held his gaze, before Seto cast his eyes back down to read. 

Oh. 

He hadn’t even smiled because of the message content.

 

But why else would he- 

 

Yami’s phone gave off a quick vibration and he looked down. 

 

**_1 new message -Seto Kaiba-_ **

 

He grinned, looking at his lockscreen. 

Oh. 

Oooooh. 

 

Without hesitation, he opened it.

 

“YAMI?” 

Shadi sounded reproachful, but not angry. 

 

“Sorry, Sir.” 

 

“Your phone has no place in a theatre.” 

 

Marik grinned.

“This is a cabin, not a theatre, though.” 

 

Yami’s phone buzzed again. 

Deciding to risk it, he glanced down. 

 

**_2 new messages -Seto Kaiba-_ **

 

“Yami! Are you on your phone AGAIN?”    
Shadi couldn’t believe it. 

 

The student wanted to justify himself, just when it vibrated again, on the screen blinking proudly the notification: 

 

**_3 new messages -Seto Kaiba-_ **

and within a second

 

**_4 new messages -Seto Kaiba-_ **

 

He looked at his friend in disbelief, who grinned to himself, not an arrogant sneer, but an actual joy filled expression, and that alone was almost worth having to hand over his phone for the next hour.  

 

\-------------------------------

 

As it turned out, Shadi saw no need in handing his phone back after vocal coaching.    
Therefore, Yami sat through two more hours of rehearsal, before his teacher finally handed back his phone.    
  


  
He looked at him like a disappointed parent, pouted, and handed the mobile over. 

 

Yami nodded remorsefully, but as soon as he turned around, he clicked it on. 

 

**_6 new messages -Seto Kaiba-_ **

**_2 new messages -Aibou ♥-_ **

**_1 new message - Mom ♥_ **

 

Dutifully, he opened his mom’s message first. 

She wanted to know if everything was going according to plan, and if he had a jacket for when it got cold. Yami rolled his eyes and answered her. 

 

He sat down on the bed in his cabin. Dinner would be in 15 minutes, and he wanted some time for himself. Especially to read Seto’s messages. 

But then, Anzu barged in, and he opened Yugi’s instead. 

 

**_“OMG is Seto texting you? Was that the reason you got your phone confiscated??????”_ **

 

The second one was even more excited. 

 

**_“IT IS SETO I CAN SEE YOUR NAME ON HIS SCREEN AAAAAHHHHHHHH”_ **

 

Yami smiled to himself. It was heartwarming, how much his brother supported him.

He knew about Yami’s crush on Kaiba, and cheered for him as much as he could.

 

When Anzu finally left, he activated his phone again. 

 

**_7 new messages -Seto Kaiba-_ **

 

Seven? 

 

He opened the first. 

 

**_“You are right, I hate small talk. And fake compliments. But you don’t seem fake. So thank you.”_ **

 

Wow, that was  _ very  _ nice for Kaiba’s standards. 

 

**_“You grinned like an idiot. And I bet Shadi will confiscate your phone, you rookie.”_ **

 

**_“Soon.”_ **

 

**_“Now.”_ **

 

**_“Ha, I told you. That’s what you get for having to look at your keyboard while texting. Geto on my level.”_ **

 

This fucking bitch. 

Not only had he seen it coming, he  _ provoked  _ it. 

For a second, he actually thought about not opening the new messages at all, but he was too weak.    
  
The second to last one was sent after the vocal coaching. 

 

**_“Is he really going to keep it? What a bitch. God I hope you have your preview deactivated.”_ **

 

The last one was only two minutes old. 

 

**_“I didn’t expect him to make such a big thing out of it. See you at dinner.”_ **

 

Wow. That was the closest Kaiba ever came to an apology. 

Yami quickly replied. 

 

**_“It’s fine. Not like I would have wanted to text anyone anyway ;)”_ **

 

Within seconds, he got a reply. 

That was new. 

And the message was even more out of character.

 

**_“Do you always light up like this when I text you?”_ **

 

**_“Like what?”_ **

 

**_“Like the fucking sun.”_ **

 

What exactly was he supposed to answer to this? 

He tried his best to sound casual, but Yami’s stomach did somersaults. 

 

**_“How do you know I smiled because of you and not because of some funny picture I looked at in that moment, you smart aleck?”_ **

 

Again, Seto’s message was quick and surprisingly open. 

 

**_“Because you wanted to open the second message. And the third and the fourth. Even though Shadi was next to you. And angry.”_ **

 

FUCKING SHIT. 

Kaiba had caught him. 

Yami blushed furiously, but luckily he was alone, so no one saw it. 

 

**_“I just wanted to know what you had to say.”_ **

 

**_“That’s why you smiled like an infatuated school girl?”_ **

 

**_“Fuck you.”_ **

 

Yami threw his phone on his bed and his arm over his eyes. 

He hadn’t felt that much like crying in a long time. 

 

His phone buzzed. 

Refusing to acknowledge it, he tried to breathe through the pain. 

Of all the people that had to laugh at him. Why Kaiba? 

 

It buzzed again and again, probably Yugi, who wanted to know why he hadn’t shown up for dinner, but Yami had lost all appetite when the bile had risen in his throat. 

 

Instead of eating, he turned around and closed his eyes, willing for sleep to come and take his thoughts about humiliation away. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Yami woke, when Anzu stepped into the room. 

 

“Oh. Here you are. We missed you at dinner. Yugi said he texted you?” 

 

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her, before he hid his face again. 

“Yeah, I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?” 

 

“Ten.” 

 

“Morning or evening?”

 

“E...vening?” 

Anzu looked at him as if he was dumb. 

 

“Thank you. So I can keep sleeping.”

 

She frowned and looked down on him.

“Don’t you want to sit around the campfire with us?”

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Yugi probably misses you.” 

 

“As long as you two don’t blatantly fuck in front of him he should be fine. If not, he knows where I am.”

Yami shrugged, still not lifting his arm.

 

Anzu stood there for a while.

“Kaiba asked for you.” 

 

“Kaiba can go and fuck himself.”

She cleared her throat. 

“Do you want me to tell him that?” 

 

“No thank you. I already did.” 

 

Climbing onto the small bed, she sat down next to Yami.

“Is this what all of this is about?” 

 

Lifting his arm, Yami looked her up and down.

“What do you want?” 

 

She shrugged.

“This is a teambuilding event.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“And you aren’t a team on your own.” 

 

“Can you maybe fuck off and judge people from a distance?”

 

“Ouch. Okay, if you want to be miserable, I tried.” 

She got up and left the room without another word. 

Behind her, Yami groaned. 

 

Shit, now it looked like he was the asshole. 

He grabbed his phone, intending to answer Yugi’s messages. 

 

**_6 new messages -Seto Kaiba-_ **

**_3 new messages -Aibou ♥-_ **

 

Yami wanted to click on Yugi’s messages, but since the chat with Kaiba was still open, it loaded his messages instead. 

_ And sent a notification that he read them. SHIT.  _

Now he actually had to look at them, even though he felt nauseous. 

 

**_“Oh come on Mutou, why so squeamish?”_ **

 

**_“Yami?”_ **

 

**_“Are you seriously going to give me the silent treatment?”_ **

 

**_“How grown up of you.”_ **

 

**_“You aren’t even reading those! What the fuck?”_ **

 

**_“You better fell asleep or I can never take you serious again.”_ **

 

He huffed, feeling his anger rise. 

 

**_“You never take me serious anyway.”_ **

That would show him. 

 

But he received no answer. 

Looking at the time stamp, he realised, that the last message from Kaiba had been sent over half an hour ago. 

 

He pettishly opened Yugi’s messages. 

 

**_“Where are you? We had a date for dinner! xx”_ **

 

**_“Are you sure you don’t want to eat?”_ **

 

**_“I don’t know why you don’t read your messages. Maybe you fell asleep. We are at the campfire. Did you know he doesn’t only sing but also plays guitar? Love you.”_ **

 

Yami groaned. Of fucking course he played guitar. Probably fifty more instruments. 

And then, he thought about the long, skin tight clothes and felt like an asshole. 

 

He should go and walk over to the others. 

Knowing he would regret it otherwise, Yami forced himself up, even though the last thing he wanted to do was see Kaiba. 

 

Just as his mom had told him, he put on a jacket, and buried his hands in his hoodie. 

It had gotten colder at night.    
  
But the fire would keep him warm. 

And not only the fire… 

 

When he walked out of the cabin, he saw most of the group around the flames. 

Seto actually had an acoustic guitar in his hands, and just sang the last notes of a song he didn’t know. 

 

Yami stepped closer and smiled at the group. 

He sat down next to Yugi and opposite Kaiba, giving him a very good reason to watch him. 

 

Kaiba actually smiled at him for a second, before he started to sing the next song. 

 

They don't like how we love 

And they don't like what we do 

But you're the one I dream of 

And as long as you got me, I got you 

 

His eyes were closed, and it was impossible to determine, if he meant someone specific, but Yami hadn’t expected him to know any love songs at all. 

 

And they gon’ try to fight us 

But baby we can fight through 

Ain't that what we promised 

Couldn't handle the heartbreak, but I break too 

 

Yami frowned, realising, that the lyrics resonated with him.

 

This heart was paper thin 

But it will never break again 

But if I had a heart, it would still bleed 

It would still be beatin' for you, feelin' for you 

 

Only now did he realised, that it was a modern interpretation of the scene they had practised earlier. Kaiba was singing the lines of the Tin Man. 

 

If I had a heart, it would still need 

It would still be patient for you, waitin' for you 

And if they play this on the radio wherever you are 

Just know I'd be there and I'd still care if I only had a heart 

If I had a.. It would still be beatin' for you, feelin' for you 

It would still be beatin' for you, only for you 

 

He opened his eyes and looked at Yami, only for a second, before his eyes wandered to his fingers, with which he grabbed the chords. 

 

They say love is patient 

And I would wait, but how long? 

But I don't change the station 

Cause the song that they're playing 

That's our song 

 

Another quick glance. Was this their song? Yami was sure he was seeing things. Kaiba had been an asshole to him half of the day, only to be weirdly open the other half. 

Whatever was going on, it was just his imagination playing up.

 

They don't understand us 

But maybe they don't have to 

They're no better than us 

And if we just run away 

What does that prove, oh 

 

This time, he looked up and Yami wondered, if he was talking to someone who wasn’t here, after all. Maybe Kaiba actually had feelings. For someone else. 

The sheer thought alone made his stomach curl unpleasantly. 

 

This heart's been chained and bound 

So you can never take me down 

 

A bitter expression crossed his face and Yami had to wonder, who he was thinking about, his eyes still away from everyone, all kept to himself. Kaiba was such an enigma to him… 

 

But if I had a heart, it would still bleed It would still be beatin' for you, feelin' for you 

If I had a heart, it would still need 

It would still be patient for you, waitin' for you 

And if they play this on the radio wherever you are 

Just know I'd be there and I'd still care if I only had a heart 

If I had a heart. 

 

The last note hang in the air, and he tilted his head back down. 

He smiled sadly. At Yami? Into the fire? He had no idea. Nothing was real anymore. 

Seto Kaiba sang love songs. 

 

“That was beautiful.” 

Marik smiled at him gently and tilted his head, turning a tiny marshmallow on a stick over the fire. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Yami felt foreign jealousy well up in himself.    
Why was he acting so weird? 

It was only a compliment. And Marik was right. 

It was beautiful. 

 

But Yami couldn’t allow him to be the only one to say something. 

“That was the Tin Man, right?” 

 

Seto’s face lit up. 

“Yes! You recognised it!” 

 

The others seemed confused, only now fitting together the puzzle pieces. 

 

“Did you write that?” 

 

Seto shook his head. 

“No. It’s from the “Straight outta Oz” album from Todrick Hall.” 

He smiled almost wistfully. 

“It’s one of my favorite pieces.” 

 

Yami caught another one of those looks. 

 

They sat a while in silence, but over the course of the evening, it turned out that not only Seto played guitar, but Marik and Ishizu did, too, just like Jou. 

 

Everyone who could played for a while and the rest sang, sometimes together, sometimes alone. The smoke would kill their vocal cords, but Yami felt genuinely happy. He didn’t regret getting up. Especially not, when the wind changed, and Seto had to get up and ‘get out of the smoke’. 

 

He walked around the fire, and coincidentally sat down next to Yami. 

 

The longer they sat outside, the colder it got. 

Little by little, they scurried closer to each other, until the fire was only a smoldering mountain of coal, and most of the warmth they shared was provided by body contact. 

 

Mai told horror stories with Anzu snuggled into her side. Marik and Ishizu had gotten their blankets, and sat wrapped up in them, sharing one around their shoulders and resting their heads on each other. 

 

Even Jou, Shizuka and Yugi had piled up together.    
Yami looked over. 

“Do you want me to get a blanket, too?” 

 

He half expected the arrogant Kaiba sneer of ‘no, fuck off’, but to his immense surprise, Seto nodded curtly. Only now did Yami realise, that he wasn’t wearing a jacket. 

 

With quick movements, he got up and dragged his blanket out, wrapping Seto and himself in it. He nuzzled close, so the other one wouldn’t get cold. No one commented on them, not even Seto, so Yami did something, that was maybe dumb and risky, but could also pay off. 

 

He placed his hand on Seto’s, ready to be hissed at and shoved away. 

But nothing happened. 

For a couple of minutes, they both sat completely still. 

 

Until Seto turned his hand around, interlacing their fingers. 

 

\---------------------------------  

 

It had gotten late. 

Really, really late. 

Shadi would be so pissed at them if they went to bed so late they would be completely tired tomorrow. But Yami REFUSED to get up one second before he had to. 

Seto had not withdrawn his hand yet.    
  


He could feel, that they were both sweaty. It wasn’t exactly comfortable and he would have long abandoned everyone else. But in the safe shadows of the blanket surrounding them, he held Seto Kaiba’s hand, and it was warm, so warm, so soft. 

 

After some minutes, they had started to move their thumbs tentatively. 

It was the tiniest caress, but there was no way to misinterpret this gesture. 

Affection. 

 

Seto liked him, and no matter what happened in life, no one would ever be able to take this from him. No matter what he said the next day, he wouldn’t be able to deny this sentiment, not to Yami, not to himself. 

 

The later it got, the more tired everyone became. He could feel his head dip forward multiple times, apparently falling asleep for a second again and again. 

Suddenly, Seto pulled on his hand. Yami looked up, and glanced at the other man, but Kaiba only stared into the fire, his jaw working. Yami wondered, if it was the flames that painted him red. 

 

Then, Seto jerked his head just the tiniest bit, indicating his shoulder with his chin. He was still looking away, but Yami understood. He was offering to lean on him. 

 

The smaller man immediately took the offer. 

He scooted closer under the blanket, barely noticeable for everyone else, but resulting in full body contact for the two of them. 

Seto tensed, and his jaw worked again, but he didn’t move away. 

 

Tentatively, Yami rested his head on Seto’s shoulder. 

That was nice. 

He smelled like wood and smoke and apple shampoo. 

 

It looked much more casual than it felt. Underneath the blanket, they were so close. And they held hands. No one needed to know. Yami would be fine with it 

 

Slowly, the others started to leave. It was late, so late. 

Anzu went to bed, Mai following her into the cabin. No one even said anything. They all hated the sleep assignments. 

 

Marik asked, if he could sleep with Ishizu. He still felt lonely at night.

 

“You can have my bed.” 

It was so late, so dark, so warm, that even Seto smiled lightly. The atmosphere was heavy, but magical.  _ Like a fairytale.  _

 

“Where will you sleep?” 

Ishizu looked at him worriedly. 

 

“I can just sleep in Marik’s bed. Or Mokuba’s. Don’t worry about me.” 

 

Yami smiled the tiniest smile. 

“Well I guess I shouldn’t sleep in my cabin either…” 

 

Yugi immediately caught on to that.

“You could take the other bed from Marik or Mokuba?” 

 

He nodded, grateful that he didn’t have to voice the idea on his own. 

 

Jou immediately piped up. 

“Nah Yami, don’t worry, you don’t have to sleep next to that fucking asshole. If Mai is with Anzu, there is still space in my cabin.”

 

Kaiba’s hand tightened the tiniest bit. 

_ Was it anger, or the wish for Yami to stay close?  _

 

Again, Yugi saved his brother. 

“OH, but I wanted to ask you if you’d like to have a sleepover with Shizuka and me, remember? Like we used to do them?” 

 

He was immediately distracted.

“Oh yeah! Oh! I’d love that!”

 

Yami heard the tiniest puff from Kaiba, but he kept his mouth shut. 

In a touch of courage, Yami booped him gently with his nose, only on the shoulder, but Seto tensed immediately, obviously needing active effort to calm back down. 

 

They seemed to have a lot to talk about. 

 

Half an hour later, Yami kept falling asleep, but finally everyone left. 

Looking at Kaiba, he tried to find out if they would get up as well. 

But he just stared into the fire, while everyone else said their goodbyes. 

 

The taller man waited, until everyone was gone. When the doors to the cabins were closed, and he was alone, all alone with Yami, he tilted his head downwards, finally looking into the crimson eyes. 

 

Smoke filled the air, even though the fire had gone out not that long ago. 

Kaiba blinked multiple times. 

Around them, the world was quiet and cold. But beneath their blanket, Yami felt warm. 

 

Seto tilted his head downwards. 

Yami lifted his head up. 

Their noses touched in the middle, and they held eye contact for a second. 

 

Everything stopped. 

 

The wind around them stopped shaking the leaves, the smoke cleared, and the night was quiet. Nothing to disturb them. 

 

It was just the two of them. 

And then it was just one. 

 

Their kiss was slow. So slow. So soft. Barely there. 

Yet, an obvious connection none of them would ever be able to deny.

 

It was everything his first kiss hadn’t been. 

Yami felt his breath stutter and his body clench tightly as their sensitive lips brushed against each other. He had no idea, why it was happening, but it did, and he thanked the gods. 

 

None of them moved. 

they just sat there, lips locked in an eternal touch, no one daring to break away because they knew, that quick movements would shatter their bubble.The real world would fall back on top of them, suffocating them. 

 

_ Was that, what Anzu felt for Mai? How Marik felt about Bakura? _

_ Was this love?  _

 

Yami increased the pressure lightly. 

He felt desperation claw at him. What if they would break apart and never kiss again? 

What if Kaiba would regret it? 

 

Suddenly grabbing the collar of the other man’s shirt, he dragged him closer, pulled him into a fiercer kiss. He was afraid and desperate, all at once. 

 

Yami jerked his head back, staring at Seto with wild eyes. 

The latter didn’t look less panicked. 

 

“What have we done?” 

He was still holding the lapel of his shirt. 

 

“We kissed, you idiot.” 

Seto looked like he regretted it, and immediately pulled his hand back. 

 

_ Fucking Shit.  _

_ Yami should have listened to himself.  _

_ No quick movements, or else the bubble would shatter.  _

_ Now it had.  _

 

He stared at the other man open mouthed, before he decided, that he wasn’t done. 

He wouldn’t run from his feelings anymore. 

Instead, Yami grabbed his face, and pressed their lips together again, even harder this time, almost hard enough to bruise. 

 

Seto only needed a second to recover, before he tangled his hands in Yami’s wild hair, pushing and pulling him, until he gently opened his lips into the kiss. 

 

Yami didn’t wait for an invitation, he pressed his own, half open lips on them again and again, frowning from the intensity. Suddenly, a tongue poked his bottom lip and he gasped, but didn’t loosen his hold. 

 

Their tongues met, and this time, the world didn’t stop. It started to spin. 

He wanted more. More. MORE. 

Yami’s body screamed at him. 

 

So he pulled back again and searched for Seto’s eyes. 

“We should leave…” 

 

He didn’t use the words “go to bed”, because that sounded far too sexual. 

He didn’t say “Let’s go”, because he was afraid Seto would want to go without him. 

He said “We should leave”, because people could see them. 

Because it was cold around the extinguished fire. 

And because he needed to use the word “We”. 

 

Seto got up without any discussion. He was well aware Yami was right. 

Nevertheless he took his hand for the few steps to the cabin. 

They both needed reassurance. 

 

Entering the cabin, Yami had to ask. 

“So… you are gay?” 

 

Kaiba scoffed. 

“No.”

 

Oh. Why had he kissed him then? Was Yami simply  _ what was left _ ?

If Kaiba had no interest in men then why-

 

“I’m bisexual.” 

 

Silence blanketed the room. 

 

“So… you like men and women?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

Yami frowned.

“Have you ever kissed a man?” 

 

Instead of an answer, Kaiba deflected the question. 

“And you?” 

 

“Once. Only… once.”

 

Then, something he hadn’t expected happened. 

Kaiba’s nose twitched, his shoulders stiffened, and his arms crossed. 

“Who?” 

 

It sounded more like a command than a question. 

 

“I don’t know why I should tell you.”

 

“Was it Yugi? Was it one of those cute little brotherly kisses?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Then tell me.” 

 

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” 

 

“Was it Marik?” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I know you hang out a lot. I know he broke up with Bakura and that you sometimes…” 

He left the sentence unfinished, as if the sheer idea of Yami sleeping at his home hurt him. 

 

“Sometimes what?” 

 

“Was it Marik?” 

 

Yami didn’t feel like justifying himself anymore. 

Why was everything around Kaiba so complicated? He had thought it would be easier. 

Now that they, you know, kissed. 

 

“Maybe I should just… go. And sleep in Jou’s cabin. Or in my own. Mai and Anzu will understand I think... “ 

 

“NO.” 

 

He looked up, startled. 

Kaiba’s eyes were wide. 

“No…”

 

Yami tilted his head. 

“Why not?”

 

He got no answer, instead, Kaiba just stared at the floor. 

“Please don’t go.” 

This was all he said. 

But it was enough. 

 

Yami walked up to him and hugged him close. 

Seto didn’t hug him back, he just stood there rigidly.

But he let his head fall down eventually, resting on Yamis shoulder. 

 

That was enough encouragement to keep up the embrace. 

But eventually, he released the taller man, and stepped back. 

Seto slumped forward. 

 

“Do you want to lay down?”

Only now did Yami realise, how tired the other man was.

 

He nodded quietly. 

While Seto started to unfasten his belts, Yami took off his shirt and pulled down his pants.

There was a bed with already known bedding in the room. Marik’s.

Since Yami was sure Seto would prefer to sleep in Mokuba’s bed, he crawled underneath the blanket. 

 

Maybe they wouldn’t talk, after all. Maybe it was far too late and they should focus on other things. Sleeping, mostly. 

But as soon as Seto realised, what he did, his body language turned hard again. 

 

“You climb into his bed so eagerly, Mutou…” 

It was probably intended to sound teasing, but actually it seemed… sad? 

 

Yami looked up again. 

“I thought you’d prefer Mokuba’s bed…” 

 

Kaiba solely nodded. 

 

Settling under the blankets, Yami smelled Marik everywhere.    
He didn’t smell… bad. 

Not in general. 

But it brought back the thoughts of their kiss, something he had buried very deep inside his brain, something they hadn’t talked about ever again. 

 

Suddenly, he remembered, how bad it had felt. How strange Marik tasted, and how his body was so confused.  _ How much he wished for it to be Seto.  _

 

And now… There was Seto. 

Right there, just across the room. 

 

Seto, who had kissed him. 

Seto, who had accepted his hug. 

Seto, who had asked, why he climbed into Marik’s bed. 

 

“Seto?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you… “ 

But the courage left him halfway through. 

 

“Spit it out Mutou.” 

 

“Do you… want me to… not lay in Marik’s bed?” 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

When Yami woke up, it was early morning.

Too early, for his taste, but Yugi had been stirring in his sleep and…

 

He opened his eyes, and the realisation, that he wasn’t at home hit him in the face like a frying pan. Which could only mean one thing. The person behind him… wasn’t Yugi.

 

Just as his brain uttered the thought, an arm snaked around his waist. 

A long, pale arm, surprisingly muscular. 

And riddled with scars. 

 

He stared at Seto’s forearm. 

The lower half was perfectly intact, he could wear his cufflinks open and it could ride up a bit and no one would know. But a hand's breadth below the elbow, the ring of scars started. 

 

Yami didn’t know what startled him more. The fact that there were so many scars, or the fact that he could see them.  

 

Tentatively, he moved his torso back and found the warmth of Seto’s naked chest. 

He lay there, and stared over at Marik’s untouched bed, wondering how on earth that had happened. 

 

_ “I don’t care where you lie.” _

 

_ “So I can lie with you?”  _

 

_ Seto looked at him as if he was a speck of dirt on his school uniform, but in the end, he nodded.  _

 

_ Yami had understood, that he wanted this, but couldn’t say it. Couldn’t act on it, as long as he feared to be sent away.  _

 

He tried to drink in the soft atmosphere for a moment. 

Listened to the birds singing.

Watched the sun filter in through the half open blinds. 

Observed the dance of dust particles in the unmoved air. 

Soaked up the warmth of the body behind him, that would leave him in a heartbeat. 

 

_ It was dark. Oh god it was so dark once Yami had put his phone down on the nightstand.  _

_ He crawled underneath the blanket.  _

 

_ “You aren’t wearing a shirt.”  _

_ It wasn’t a question, but a statement, made matter of factly, as Seto touched his bare skin. _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

_ Seto deliberately moved over to make room for him.  _

 

_ Yami frowned slightly. _

_ “Do you want me to put it back on?”  _

 

_ “No.”  _

 

He felt the chest against his back steadily rise and fall, and he wanted to turn around and watch Seto sleep, see his calm, relaxed expression only once, his mussed up hair. Maybe his lips were parted.    
Maybe Yami should kiss him, before he could send him away. 

Just one last time.

 

_ “Will you… take yours off, too?”  _

 

_ He didn’t react for a few seconds, contemplating his options. But then, Seto took it off, and nuzzled against Yami, allowing their freezing bodies to touch and to give each other a bit of warmth back.  _

 

_ They lay chest to chest, and Yami leaned forward, ever so gently cupping Seto’s face, before he kept pressing kisses onto his lips. _

_ Seto put his hands on top of Yami’s, and kept kissing him,  _

_ Soft at first, but the pace increased quickly.  _

 

Yami realised, that he was kind of sweaty. Of course he was. 

It was sunny outside, and his whole form was hugged by Seto’s imposing figure, both of them under a blanket. But he didn’t dare to move, or else, the next bubble would burst. 

Instead, he lay there, perfectly still, and listened to Seto’s deep, even breaths. 

 

_ “Why did you kiss me?” _

 

_ “YOU kissed ME.” _

 

_ Yami frowned into their movements. _

 

_ “I don’t… think you.... can…  say… that.” _

_ Before, their lips had met skin at unpredictable places. Both of them seemed to be inexperienced, both tried to figure out, what was going on. But now, Seto focused his mouth, a clear attempt to shut him up. _

 

_ Yami kept talking nonetheless.  _

_ “I... wanted you… since…  that first… day in the theatre…”  _

_ Seto just kept kissing for a moment, until he forced himself to ask, what was burning on his tongue.  _

 

_ “Why Marik then? _

 

_ Yami had frowned angrily and told him, that he didn’t know what Seto was talking about.  _

 

_ “He told me… at a party. Our fathers work together. Sometimes we hang out, but no one is supposed to know. My adoptive asshole doesn’t want people to find out we are affiliated with the Ishtars.”  _

 

_ “What exactly did he tell you?”  _

 

Yami felt the hand on his stomach tense. 

 

“Are you awake?” 

Seto spoke quietly, but there was no sign of sleepiness in his voice anymore. 

 

“Yes.” 

Yami, on the other hand, sounded not much more active than a sloth, even though he had been up for some time. 

 

“Good. Because we need to go.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“It’s almost time to get up. We have to leave. And get Marik’s dumb ass back in here. If we don’t want Shadi to go ballistic on all of us.” 

 

“Oh SHIT.” 

Yami hadn’t thought about that. 

 

Even though Kaiba sounded all matter of fact, his hand was still curled around Yami. 

To him that was a good sign. He was apparently allowed to touch him even in daylight. 

 

_ “He said you spent the night with him, after the Bakura incident. Did you, or did you not?”  _

 

_ “Why do you care so much?”  _

 

_ He scoffed.  _

_“I wish I knew. I wish I could turn around and walk away like I do with everyone else. But I can’t do that with you. Now answer my question or I will get up and go ask_ _him myself.”_

 

_ “We kissed, but nothing more. And only once. I wanted to know what it felt like.”  _

 

_ Kaiba huffed angrily, before he mumbled his response.  _

_ “Nothing more, huh?”  _

 

_ “No? Why? Did Marik say something else?”  _

 

_ Kaiba sneered and bit his lip, dragging on it with his teeth.  _

_ “I never spoke to Ishtar. At all.” _

 

_ “Fucking Asshole.”  _

 

_ “Be careful what you wish for.” _

 

“I don’t have to specify, that no one is ever allowed to find out about tonight, right?” 

 

Yami frowned. 

“Nothing happened. It’s not like they are going to hang you for kissing a man.” 

 

The bitterness with which Seto chuckled, made Yami’s stomach curl. 

“You have  _ no  _ idea.” 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Their day was… surprisingly uneventful, except for the general hussle of making the play work. Yami and Kaiba kept texting, though. 

  
Somehow, it had worked. Somehow, they had managed to throw everyone out of the beds before Shadi made his morning round, and by the time the teacher arrived, everyone was, where they were supposed to be. 

 

They ate breakfast, practised, sang, painted, practised, ate lunch, built props, worked on team building, ate dinner, practised… and the day was over. 

 

His only highlight was Mokuba appearing around lunchtime, because of the way it made Seto light up. The younger Kaiba seemed to be okay, but Yami knew, that they were just well trained. In everything. 

 

All day, Seto barely looked at him. 

Yes, there was the occasional snarky remark, the unnecessary comment, even some fun texts, but true to his word, Seto never let on to ANYONE, that they even held hands. 

 

This night, there was no fire. 

This night, they did a night walk around the little lake. 

Thankfully, no one was dressed as a monster or hid anywhere, because, to be honest, Yami hated jump scares. He was fine with general horror. 

Hell, there were enough horror movies he liked a lot. 

 

But jumpscares only proved lazy writing. 

 

When they were halfway around the lake, some kind of animal ran through the trees, and Yami startled nonetheless. 

In a reflex, he grabbed Seto’s hand, who had been walking next to him. 

That didn’t help though, he fell over a stone in his way, and lightly bruised his ankle. 

 

“I’m fine! I can walk!” He tried to reassure the group, but Seto immediately sat down next to him. 

“He will rest. I will bring him back into the camp. If he’s too fucking weak to walk on his own, I’m just going to throw him over my shoulder.” 

 

“OH SURE! AS IF WE WOULD LEAVE HIM WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” 

Jounouchi was immediately deeply involved, but Yugi, knowing at least on Yami’s part what was going on, tugged on his jacket. 

 

“No. It’s fine. Kaiba can help him. Ask Yami what he wants.” 

 

Yami immediately nodded enthusiastic. 

 

“If Seto stays, I will stay too!” 

Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest, a gesture he obviously stole from his brother. 

 

“No you won’t.”

 

He spun around and stared incredulously at his brother.

“I won’t?” 

 

“No. These losers need you to get them home.” 

 

Everyone stared at the two of them sitting on the floor, until Marik decided to be useful. 

“I’m coooold. Let’s go. They can handle themselves!” 

 

He randomly started to grab people and shoved them forward, before he grinned over his shoulder and winked at Yami, leading the group away. 

 

Now the two of them were alone, surrounded by dark trees.

The moonlight bounced serenely off the lake and lit up the area around them enough to see each other, but no further than the immediate space around them. 

“Do you need me to carry you?” 

 

“No. I can walk. It’s nothing.”

 

“Would you rather return to the group?” 

Seto smirked at him. 

 

Grinning in response,Yami looked up before the taller one pushed both of them up. 

As they stood, he took Yami’s hand, still smiling.

He held it up for the smaller man to see.

  
“So you won’t fall over again.” 

 

“Uh-huh.” 

 

For a while, they walked in silence, but then Yami turned to him.

“The others want to swap again tonight…”

 

“I heard.”

 

“Do you think I could…”

  
“No.”

 

Yami frowned, his eyes fixed on their joined hands. 

“Why not?” 

 

The answer was short but in retrospection obvious.

“Mokuba.” 

 

“Oh.” 

Yeah. He had forgotten that he would be there tonight. 

 

“Okay but Jou wants to sleep at Yugi’s and Shizuka’s cabin again. Mai will probably want to go to Anzu but we could ask them if Anzu could instead go to Mai and-”

 

“No.” 

 

His frown deepened.

“Listen… If this was a one time thing, just tell me, you don’t have to-”

 

Kaiba picked him up and pressed him roughly against a tree, forcing his lips open with his tongue, coaxing him into a kiss far more passionate than they had mustered the day before. 

 

He drew back, wiping his mouth with his hand, and hissed. 

“Don’t question this.” 

 

Yami stood there, flabbergast. 

“I’m.. sorry.. I just thought…”

 

“You don’t think, that is the problem! You only  _ feel  _ and  _ want.” _

 

“WHAT’S SO WRONG ABOUT THIS?” 

He felt shaken, not understanding what was going on. 

Kaiba turned around and shook his head. 

“In your whole life… has there ever been ONE consequence for a fuck up? And I don’t mean a bad grade for not learning, or Shadi confiscating your phone when you text in class. Has there  _ ever  _ been anything that… left you unable to go to a school trip with friends?” 

His voice had that venomous tint again, but Yami knew, it wasn’t Seto’s fault. 

 

When he turned back around, his eyes were wet around the corners. 

“Do you have  _ any idea  _ how much I want you? How much I have wanted you  _ all this time? _ FUCK.” 

His voice broke, and he had to curse to remind himself, that he was a Kaiba and Kaibas had no room for weakness. 

 

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to constantly feel like… your next mistake might be the last? Not only for you but…”

Now his composure slipped fully and he had to take multiple angry breathe to will his tears back down. 

 

“No.”

 

“No?” 

Seto just stared at Yami, as if he had called him a liar. 

 

He hurried to correct his mistake. 

“No I don’t know what that is like. But I got a lot of respect for you…”

It was true. Now more than ever. 

 

Kaiba took another deep breath. 

“When we ask anyone to change stuff on purpose, they will know. And that is dangerous.”

 

Yami looked to the floor. 

“Yugi and Marik already know….NOT ABOUT YESTERDAY! But… About my feelings for you…”

 

“Ishtar knows?”

 

“I tell you I got feelings for you, and you want to speak about Marik?” 

 

“You slept in a bed with me after we kissed half of the night. Of course you got feelings for me, do not make a fool of yourself. But why did you kiss him, if he knows? Or did you tell him afterwards?” 

 

Shame burned in his cheeks, and Yami was grateful for the night hiding his blush. 

“He… offered. I was… afraid of my inexperience.” 

 

Seto rushed over to him and cupped his chin, forcing his eyes up. His voice was cold.

“You could have been  _ mine.” _

 

“I can still be yours…”

 

“Not like that. Never again like that.”

 

“Well thank you asshole, I didn’t know I had a protection film you would demand to rip off yourself or else I’m a damaged good.” 

 

Kaiba stared down at him, still fixating on his face. 

“You have No. Idea. How much I obsessed over this. Over you. If I could have sold my heart, I would have loved to. Not feel anything. What a bliss.” 

 

Yami held his gaze bravely, even though he was intimidated. 

“If you think this is romantic… It’s not, Kaiba. It’s threatening. And I want to leave.”

 

Seto’s face  _ crumbled.  _ His lips twitched, his nostrils inflated, and his eyes suddenly swam in oceans. He rapidly nodded in short, jerking movements and turned around.

“Of course. Of course. I should have known I would fuck up. I  _ always  _ fuck up. But it’s fine. If you hate me, I can… Maybe I can forget you now… “

He started to pace back and forth. 

 

Yami just stood leaning against the tree, and had no idea what to do. 

This was the opposite of the arrogant, cold hearted asshole he knew. 

 

“I’m… sorry. I don’t hate you…” 

 

“BUT YOU SHOULD! WHY DON’T YOU HATE ME? I TRIED!”

He was personified desperation. 

 

“You tried to make me hate you?” 

Yami’s voice was as small as he felt, confronted with such a force of nature. 

 

“I insulted you! I didn’t answer for hours! I picked fights with your friends! Why can’t you hate me, so I can forget that I love you?” 

 

Silence. 

 

Seto clasped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. 

The words were out and he would never get them back. 

 

Yami walked forward, very slowly, and curled his hands around his torso. 

For a while, nothing happened. 

Then, he whispered his answer. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

\----------------------------------

 

“So… We both want to be together.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“But we can’t be.” 

 

“Correct.”

 

“And your idea on how to deal with that is… to ignore it?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, if I could ignore it, I would.” 

Kaiba huffed in irritation, as they made their way back to the camp. 

Yami could already see the roof of the main hall. 

 

“What do you propose, then?” 

 

“How does ‘running away and living in the woods for another 50 years until it may not be worth it anymore to kill same-sex couples, because they have feelings for each other sound to you?”  

 

“Like shit.” 

 

“That’s what I thought.” 

Kaiba shrugged. 

“There simply isn’t much we can do.”

 

Yami frowned again. 

“Maybe not on a large scale. But with us? What can we do? Right now? You said we can’t ask the others or they suspect things, fine, but maybe there is a way we could...” 

 

“Give up, Yami. There isn’t.”

 

“We are alone right now, too.”

 

“That was coincidence.” 

 

“That was, because Yugi and Marik helped us! Don’t you see? Not everyone is out there to come and get you.”

 

“This is  _ not  _ about me!”

He angrily spun around.

“I don’t CARE for myself. This is about Mokuba. This is about you. Who do you think Gozaburo will hurt if he wants to hurt me? You have seen my arm, Yami. Think. Do you believe, after all those years, physical punishment fazes me? He will find a way to hurt those I love. He always does.” 

 

Kaiba’s voice broke slightly at the end. 

“Not even Mokuba knows I’m bi. That I’m in love with you. Have been for months. Because the pure soul can’t lie for his life. So I have to protect him from this.”

 

“Do you have a sleeping bag?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Did you bring one? It was on the list. We have bedding here, but we were supposed to bring sleeping bags originally.”

 

“If it was on the list, I have one.”

 

Yami nodded. 

“Yugi brought one, too. How about Moki?”

 

“If it was on the list, he has one.”

 

The smaller man smirked up at Seto. 

“Are you ready to get up pretty early and  _ maybe  _ get our asses expelled, headboy?” 

 

Confusion crossed his face, as he tried to find out, what Yami was up to.

Then, resignation moved his features. 

“If you promise me, that it doesn’t concern anyone else, and that I get to hold your skinny ass at night, I’m in, whatever dumb shit you are up to.” 

 

“You trust me?”

 

“After all the things I told you… All that I did… you still doubt that?” 

 

A sad smile sneaked it’s way onto Yami’s face. 

“Meet me half an hour after bedtime on the footbridge at the lake. Bring the sleeping bags. We might freeze to death, but so be it.”

 

Kaiba nodded. He understood. 

 

\--------------------------

 

“Are you sure no one followed you?” 

 

“Can anyone ever be sure of anything?” 

Yami carefully walked down the grass and up to the lake. He carried two sleeping bags. 

 

Kaiba already stood there, leaning on the old, wooden railing. 

Next to his feet were two more sleeping bags. 

“This is dumb AND risky.”

 

As soon as Yami reached him, he bent down and cupped the smaller man’s face, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“I hope you are aware, that I risk my ass just to cuddle yours.”

 

“Charming.” 

 

“I didn’t get the Tin Man for nothing.” 

 

“It’s almost as if you have feelings and you’re just very good at letting everyone believe they don’t exist.” 

 

“It’s almost as if you have been running around all the time searching for something that was right in front of your nose.” 

 

He wanted to ask, how Kaiba would know he had been searching, or how he’d know he was running around, but… It didn’t matter. Because it was true. Yami had been looking for the right thing at the wrong place and now he was  _ home.  _

 

If home was a cold, moldy footbridge above a lake in the middle of nowhere.

But when Seto wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, Yami realised, that maybe ‘home’ was never a place. 

 

He buried his face in the taller man’s chest, and inhaled deeply.    
It smelled like grass and stagnant water and decaying wood. 

It also smelled like coffee and apple shampoo and something Yami’s mind only called “warm.”

 

“So how do you plan to do this, Mutou?” 

 

“We put the second-to-largest sleeping bag on the floor, and the smallest one above it. We lay down and see, how far we can close them around us..-”

 

He barged in without hesitation.

“You want to  _ share  _ it?”

 

“Did you think we would be pulling this stunt and just chill next to each other like two fucking caterpillars?” 

 

The taller man snorted.

“Go on.” 

 

“The second-to-smallest goes on top of us, to keep us warm and isolated, the largest we use as a blanket to burrito-wrap us up.”

 

“This is going to work for 30 seconds, then we will move around and everything will be a mess and we will freeze to death.”

 

“Probably, but imagine those thirty seconds.”

 

Kaiba smiled down at him again and cupped his face.

“I wish we had the bed from yesterday.”

 

“Me, too. But we don’t. And tomorrow, we will have nothing at all. So let’s make the best of tonight.” 

 

And so they did as they planned. 

Both knew the second they settled in, that they would not sleep much, if at all. 

Both didn’t care. 

 

They talked half of the night, and when they were too cold and exhausted, they just clung to each other, trying to stay warm. 

 

At 4 AM, Yami realised, that Seto had fallen asleep. So he dug out his phone, sat an alarm for 5 AM and closed his eyes. 

 

Everything was calm now. 

The water beneath him licked at the pebbles in soft waves, some early birds sang their song of love, and behind him, he felt the steady breath of the man he had thought he’d never be allowed to love. 

 

There was no place like home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FRIEND.  
> We hope you enjoyed yourself and this week's chapter!  
> It's the longest yet with 12500 words.  
> Please leave us a comment when you read it. 
> 
> The theatre scenes are real, legit scenes from the movie "The wizard of Oz",  
> the mentioned lyrics Kaiba sings at the campfire are from Todrick Halls "If I had a heart".  
> So obviously we don't own any rights to those, but we wanted to include real source material.  
> Lots of love!


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

 

Yami woke, when his room was still tinted with darkness.

Outside of his room, which was their parents old office, a thunderstorm was raging.

But not the lighting nor the thunder had woken him.   
  
“Go back to sleep.”

 

Hardly.

Now that he was awake, he registered Seto sitting upright next to him, looking out of the window with a slightly pained expression.

 

“What is it?”

Yami sat up next to him, putting his own hand over the one from his boyfriend.

“Did the weather startle you?”

 

Kaiba tensed.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

He nodded.

Yami knew what that meant. Gozaburo.

He had no idea, what the disgusting pig had done, but it was… enough.

 

“Do you want me to hold you?”

 

“Can I… get a glass of water?”

Seto looked haunted.

 

Yes. Yes of course, Yami would give him his space.

He got up and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

When he came back, Seto was still sitting upright, his eyes a bit puffier than before.   
He knew better than to touch him in an attempt to comfort him now.   
Instead he placed the glass down and muttered about forgetting something in the kitchen, so he could give him some more seconds.

 

This time, when he came back, Seto had moved over in the bed to the side that was normally Yami’s. He lifted the blanket, and scooted over a little, so Yami knew he was welcome.  


Without hesitation, he crawled into his bed, and snuggled closer to Seto.

His eyes were tired, but clear again.

 

The taller man opened his arms in invitation.   
“Hold me closer tiny bastard.”

He grinned slightly at his lover.

 

“I shall.”

Yami closed the last bit of distance between them, and moved around, until Seto’s head was nestled onto his chest.

 

It looked ridiculous, the tall figure curled around his slim frame, but it felt good to both of them and that was what counted.

Seto felt at peace with Yami, the latter felt at home.

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Silence blanketed them for a few minutes, before one of them spoke again.

 

“Touch me.”

 

Yami frowned.

“I’m already touching you, dumbass.”

 

That actually drew a tiny chuckle from Seto’s lips. He wasn’t a fan of pet names and openly displayed big gestures of affection, but somehow, insults were up his alley.

Maybe because they gave him some slight feeling of normality.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

They had been dating for two months now, ever since the night at the bonfire.

Yugi knew. And even though he had been quite reluctant, after a particularly risky situation in the costume room, where Mokuba almost walked in on them kissing, Kaiba had told his brother, too.

 

Yami had a sneaking suspicion, that Marik knew, too, but if he did, he stayed silent about it.   


During the last weeks, intimacy had been… a topic.

It was hard to discuss actually, because they both knew about their situation.

They were teenagers with very wild hormones in a setting that basically forbid them to even hold hands.

 

Sometimes, they managed to sneak into a secluded space, even if it was just to hug.

They rarely kissed outside their homes, the danger of someone finding them was just too big.

 

But Seto had been… vocal about his wish to change that.

Yami knew, what the consequences could be, or at least, his partner had given him an idea, so he refused for that to happen, even if he wished it was different.

 

Recently though, they had managed to spend more time together.   
Gozaburo didn’t like for Seto or Mokuba to have friends. They were a distraction from school, after all. But Yami was a boy, so his adoptive son was at no danger to be seduced, and they had to practise for the play a lot, something Gozaburo welcomed.

Therefore, it happened more and more, that Seto was allowed to spend the night.

 

The first weeks, they just cuddled with each other the whole time.   
Yami basically locked his room, and they spent all day in bed, just watching movies, munching unhealthy food, kissing and nuzzling into each other.

 

His family was supportive, they saw, how happy the young man was.   
And Seto actually helped him with his grades, too.

 

But even though they were spending more nights together, and even though they enjoyed private intimacy, it never went past the point of kisses and light touching.

Apparently, today Seto had other plans.

 

Yami blinked a few times.

“Yes… I know what you mean but… Why?”

 

Seto shrugged and nuzzled closer, pressing their bodies to each other.

“Why not? If you don’t want to, that’s okay, just tell me.”

He placed a gentle kiss on Yami’s ear.

 

“What have you.. been thinking about?”

 

“Do I really need to explain this to you? Okay Yami, there are bees and flowers and-”

 

“OH Shut your cakehole. I wanted to know what you have been thinking about _in particular.”_

 

Seto smirked, and placed kisses along his jaw.   
His hand wandered to Yami’s stomach and rested there comfortably, while the taller man pressed him to his chest, spooning him.

“I have been thinking about _you._ An awful lot.”

 

Despite himself, Yami slightly grinded his body down against the pressure behind him.

“And what do you want to do with me?”

 

Before he knew, what was going on, Seto bit his neck, sucking a deep red bruise into it where no one else would be able to see it.

“I thought you might have an idea. After all those nights you spent with Marik…”

His voice sounded husky, partly from excitement and partly from jealous.

 

Kaiba wanted to forget his bad dream. He wanted to replace the memory of this night with something _special,_ even though neither of them had any idea, how to approach it _._

“Do I hear jealousy? You know Marik and I are just friends.”

Even though he was unofficially dating Kaiba now, he was still close friends with Marik. Yami was convinced, that the blond knew, what was going on. He had started to actually give him tips on how to approach things.

 

Not that Yami would tell Seto, that he was speaking about those things with Marik.

The tall man was possessive enough, as it was. Yami loved it, but Marik wouldn’t.

 

“Just friends, huh?”   
Kaiba huffed, sounding teasing, but not offensive.

“This is what we tell others about us, too.”

 

Well, he had a point.

 

“I swear I have zero interest in Marik.”   
Yami rolled back against the warm body, slightly harder this time.

It meant a lot to him, that Seto was… perceptive, concerning dating alternatives.

They had spoken about it. It was less controlling behaviour and more actual curiosity.

Moreover, Yami liked to _belong_ to someone. That choker was not only a fashion choice.

 

“So he won’t get to touch you?”

 

“No one despite you will.”

 

“Excellent.”

Seto slid his hand further down along Yami’s body.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“Yami?”

 

“Yes?”

 

It was Saturday morning, and he had just made his way into the kitchen to sneak some cereal for Seto and himself.

Or so he thought.

 

With a jump, he realised, that there was actually not only Yugi in the kitchen, but also Jou and Shizuka.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned his head to look at the big clock.

And froze.

 

Oh.

Well that explained, why their lunch guests were there.

 

Jou cleared his throat, and only now did he realise, that he was only wearing boxer shorts and an oversized shirt. And that Seto was still here. Which was, probably, the bigger problem.

  
“Are you sure you want to eat right now, Yami? We were planning to make pizza after all…”

Jou seemed to be slightly concerned. It was unusual for Yami to only get up now.

 

Well, there had been an _interesting_ part in the middle of the night, where he didn’t really sleep at all…

 

“Sorry guys I had a… turbulent night.”

 

Yugi drew up an eyebrow and grinned to himself.   
“I’m sure of that.”

 

That had Jou whip his head around, first to Yugi and then to Yami.

“What does he mean?”

 

“He means that I have been sleeping little in general recently. RIGHT YUGI?”

 

“Yup.”

Yugi popped the “p” and smirked a bit.

There was nothing shy about him right now, not when he could taunt Yami.

 

But this was not about Yami, not really, so he just glared and went back into his room, only carrying around an apple.

 

As soon as the door closed, he looked at Seto, still huddled in his sheets.

“I forgot the time. Jou and Shizuka are here. Do you want to go and say hello and cook with us, or should I try to sneak you out?”

 

“Is there any way to get me out of the flat without them seeing me?”

 

“I… don’t really think so.”

Yami frowned unhappily. He knew how much Seto must have hated this.

 

The latter rolled over in bed and shoved the blankets away, presenting to Yami his almost naked body.

“Well if you can casually sleep at Marik’s, I can casually sleep at yours, right?”

 

It took a second for him to tear his eyes away from his boyfriends body.

The ghost of a faint touch crawled over his skin.   
“I.. suppose…”

 

“I’m just so… tired... to hide from everyone…”

Seto frowned.

 

Yami crawled into bed and gave him a kiss.

“I don’t want to hide, either, but… my family is supportive…”

 

He let the implication hang in the air.

 

“What kind of life is it if I have to hide what I love?”   
He growled, trying hard and failing to gloss over his frustration.

 

“A safe life.”

Nuzzling his cheek, Yami tried to appease his lover.

He knew, that Seto could get impulsive.

 

“I want to say hi.”

Now he almost sounded like a pouty teenager.

With a jolt, Yami realised, that this was exactly what he was. A teenager, and a pouting one, nonetheless. Seto was often so… serious, at least around other people, that Yami forgot about his actual age.

 

“You know this can lead to assumptions, right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

“Nope.”

The way Seto popped the “p” reminded Yami about Yugi in the kitchen earlier. 

His brother had seen them together multiple times now, but since they never acted on their emotions outside of closed rooms, he wouldn’t know how they behaved as soon as they were alone.

 

Sometimes, there were little kisses, volatile and soft, but rarely lasting long enough for Yugi or Mokuba to even notice.

 

“Is the risk worth it?”

 

“The risk? No. You? Yes.”

Kaiba’s face had transformed into a solid mask of neutral emotions. Yami used to think, that this face meant disinterest, but actually, it was just him guarding sensitive feelings.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

“I’ll make sure not to be snarky on top of being beaten black and blue.”

 

Immediately, Yami felt like shit.

“That is not what I meant. I’m sorry.”

 

“Just… Shut up, okay? I’ll just say hi and it will be- “

 

A loud knock rang through his room, Yugi’s voice floating in from the other side of the door.

“Yami? We will head to the store across the street, do you need anything? We wanted to buy stuff for lunch. Will be gone for maybe 15 minutes, okay? So don’t worry, if you leave your room and no one is around, you will be **_alone for a few minutes.”_ **

 

He looked at the door and smiled.   
Bless Yugi and his clever brain.

“OKAY THANK YOUUU!”

 

Yami turned around to Seto and nodded.

It looked like they would get another way out, after all.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Another monday, and life was boring.

On his way to school, Yami’s highlight was to be able to see Seto again.

After they had successfully sneaked him out on Saturday, Yugi had left to spend the evening with Jou and his sister, so the apartment was empty, save for his grandpa again.

 

Seto spent another night, Saturday to Sunday, and this time, they even allowed themselves an actual breakfast. Yugi came back in the afternoon and they practised some lines and watched a movie.  
  
To Yami’s surprise, Seto put his arm around him and even curled into his lap at some point.

 

Yugi politely ignored their behaviour, save for some small, loving smiles in his brothers direction. He seemed to be happy for them.

 

But now, it was Monday again, and Yami knew, he wouldn’t be able to share an intimate moment with his boyfriend for another week. God. He hated it.

No straight couple had to hide. Not even Mai and Anzu, because they were both femme and therefore just a wet-dream-generator for the disgusting boys out there, that hated gays for the same things they praised lesbians for.

 

Just thinking about it made him roll his eyes.

 

But at least there was something fun to look forward to. Today, it was costume fitting day. Yami would finally get his beautiful dress. Yes. A dress. He had specifically requested it, convinced, that gender was just an abstract construct anyway.

 

Now he knew though, that Gozaburo would be in the audience.

Judging the boy in the blue-white disney dream for sure.

If there had ever been chances to make peace with the oldest Kaiba, they would be gone after that.

 

But Seto loved the idea, and therefore nothing else mattered to him.

 

They were almost late when he and Yugi entered the theatre, most of the crew already running around and planning. Otogi, who he had met at their little trip two months ago, walked towards him, grinning wide and offering him a hug.

  
He accepted it reluctantly, Yami didn’t like hugging people he didn’t know too well.

But the man seemed to ooze charisma and some sort of weird sexual energy.

Yami had watched people in the cafeteria giving him all kinds of explicit stares.

 

Maybe he was some sort of eldritch being, that could sense his attraction to males and now tried to lure him into- oh. He hugged Yugi, too.

 

Apparently, he was just very friendly.

 

“GUYS, I got THE NICEST costumes for you!”   
He almost bounced with excitement.

 

From the corner of his eye, Yami caught Seto, and nodded at him.

Normally he just nodded back curtly, but now he came over.

 

“Calm down Otogi. No one wants to hear you yell. Just show us the costumes.”   
  
Shielded from their bodies, he put his hand on the small of Yami’s back, a touch so intimate he normally would have never done it in public.

_Had the touching between them changed something?_

 

The smaller man turned his head.

“Seto…”

 

It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to immediately retreat his hand.

 

They followed the eccentric designer into the changing rooms, where Yami found it. His dress. The costume department had put in a lot of extra work. It was beautiful.

 

Yami couldn’t hold back a tiny squeal, before he took it to slip into it.

 

“You seem happy!”

Jou grinned at him, while Otogi took Seto with himself.   
He felt his stomach churn. Dammit. Yami wanted to see the other man’s costume, but he could hardly just walk away from one of his best friends.

 

“Yes, isn’t it pretty?”

He held it up for Jounouchi to inspect.

 

“Very, if you like dresses.”

 

He gave his friend a tight lipped smile.

If Jou couldn’t accept, that Yami liked dresses… how could he ever accept, that he liked men? Not that he had SAID he didn’t like dresses but…

His smile faltered quickly.

 

“Try it on.”

 

Yami spun around to find Seto behind him. He was apparently back with his costume. It was a gorgeous silver suit with cute little details and seams to make it look really tinny.

 

“Beautiful.”

Yami smiled at his boyfriend.

 

“I know, thank you.”

Seto answered with an arrogant smirk.   
  
“He meant the costume, you fucking jerk.”

 

“You sure about that?”

Offering Jou a challenging look, Kaiba tilted his head.

 

“GUYS…”

The almost whiny voice belonged to Yugi, trying to somehow get them all to behave.

“...Yami, why don’t you get into your costume?”   
  
Still staring each other down, neither Jou nor Seto reacted much, as he nodded and undressed. Nothing happened, until Yami took off the shirt beneath his leather jacket.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?”

Jou pointed to his shoulder and Yami startled.

 

_Fuck._

 

He had completely forgotten the bruise Seto had sucked into his skin.

Or the love bite next to it.

Or the light scratches, probably now almost invisible.

His back was littered with evidence of their close physical relationship, and he heard Yugi gasp.

 

Yami could see Seto’s jaw working, the same mouth that was responsible for this mess pulled into a straight, thin line.

 

The whole room’s attention was immediately onto him.

Everyone looked startled, except Marik. He smirked.

 

“You didn’t tell me you got a girlfriend.”

Jou’s mouth was open as he whispered.

 

“I don’t have one.”

He tried to sound casual, as he quickly pulled the dress over his exposed skin, but since it was shoulder free, there was still enough to see.

 

“Uh-huh. Yeah sure.”

Jou grinned naughtily, and elbowed Yami.

“A hook up, maybe?”

 

Yugi grabbed his elbow and tried to draw Jounouchi back.

“Let it go.”

 

“Just like Yami let himself go? Oh boy I bet there is a very very happy girl somewhere out there…”

He was still grinning, taking absolutely no hint.

 

“He said he has no girlfriend.”

Kaiba’s hiss rang icily through the room, and again, only Marik seemed to be unaffected by his anger.

 

“And you would know?”

Jou grinned and drew up his eyebrow.

 

Meanwhile, Seto leaned forward, his face no longer neutral as a snarl pulled on his features.

“I happen to.”

 

“And why is that? And do you know by chance also, who put this-” Jou gestured at Yami’s still exposed, marked shoulders “- there?”

 

“I happen to.”

 

Now, the room was dead quiet, and everyone was staring at the two fighting men.

Yami tried to tell Seto, that his emotions were carrying him away, that he had to stop or he would ruin it for himself, that he- But Seto wasn’t listening.

He wasn’t even looking at him, when he made a decision that affected both of them so majorly.

 

“Why would Yami tell you something, that he didn’t even tell us?”

Jou was still convinced Kaiba was bluffing, but the next sentence wiped the arrogant grin from his face.

 

“Because **_I_ ** _put them there.”_

 

\-------------------------------

 

“Yami?”

 

“Hmm?”

He turned his head up, looking at Marik on the bank next to him.

 

“Did you know he’d do that?”

 

Yami just shook his head at his friend and let it plop back down.

“No.”

 

“So he… basically outed you.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘basically’?”

 

“He outed you. In front of your friends.”

 

“Yup.”

 

 _“What do you mean,_ **_you_ ** _put them there?”_

_Jou stared at Seto, as if he was completely crazy._

_Maybe he was, regarding his reckless behavior._

 

_Yami just stood to the side and wanted to shrivel up and die, but it was too late now, the secret, and respectively him, were out and he could either deny his love or stand proud. There was never really a choice._

_“What he said, Jou. He put them there.”_

 

_Stepping closer, Yami anxiously wrapped his arms around Seto’s elbow, not sure yet if he was trying to hold him back or shield him._

_  
_ _It was dead silent._

 

“Have you ever spoken about coming out before?”

 

They were laying in the empty cafeteria, lessons were over, but Yami wasn’t ready to go home yet, and Marik waited with him, like he had done all those months ago.

 

There was nothing at home waiting for him, anyway.

Yugi had gone home with Jou and Shizuka, Seto was with his family, and Yami’s grandpa would be working for a while still.

 

So he had no real reason to leave, anyway.

 

“Yes, we spoke about it. Countless times.”

 

“Please tell me you told him you’re fine with it.”

 

“I did. It was always about his family. The longer it went on, the unhappier he got with it being a secret.”

 

“I understand. I felt the same. You can only hold it in for so long.”

 

_Jou stared at the floor._

_For a while nothing happened._

 

_Then, he lifted his gaze to meet Seto._

_“You did this to him.”_

 

_“Yes. I told you, you fucking moron, I-”_

 

_“WHY WOULD YOU ALLOW THAT?”_

_This time, he was shouting directly at Yami, and Yugi immediately wrapped his arm around Jou in an almost similar manner as Yami did with Seto, just that Yugi was actively pulling him backwards._

 

_At the same time, Yami moved in front of Seto._

_Not because the taller man couldn’t protect himself, far from it, Yami had seen all the muscles from years and years of martial arts training and working out._

_But because he wanted to protect what he valued._

 

_“Because I love him.”_

 

“So at least he knew you wouldn’t completely flip your shit if outed?”

 

“Yes. I just would have liked to… do it myself, you know? Or at least decided over it.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have let him mouth-fuck your back one or two days before costume check.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

_Again, the room fell into silence._

_Now, even Marik looked surprised. Maybe he hadn’t anticipated the L-bomb._

_Shit, not even Yami was prepared. It just slipped from his mouth, before his tongue could connect to his brain._

 

_Seto curled his arm around Yami’s middle, holding him steadily._

_The adrenaline made both of them breath hard, their bodies tense._

_One of them was ready to run, the other ready to fight._

 

_Luckily they didn’t need to._

 

 _“Well, congratulations, I take it the feeling is mutual?”_ _  
_ _Marik had found his shit eating grin again, and indicated Yami’s shoulders._

 

_Instead of an answer, Seto moved his head down very slowly, until his lips rested against Yami’s neck._

 

_The smaller one had goosebumps in an instant, and his lips felt dry, partly from the stress, partly from the intimacy._

 

_With his eyes trained first on Marik and then on Jou, Seto kissed the tender skin._

 

“But I understand the appeal. The way he kissed your neck… I don’t even think he’s attractive but… that was pure alpha male shit. I respect that. I’m into that.”

 

Yami snorted.

“I don’t know if I’d call him an alpha male…”

 

Marik immediately set up and stared at him.

“Do you want to tell me, that SETO KAIBA IS A BOTTOM?”

 

“A what?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me I know you know what I mean. I taught you.”

 

Yami just smiled to himself.

 

\--------------------------

 

From that day on, Yami enjoyed school a lot more.

Apparently, Seto had decided not to give a fuck about anything anymore. At all.

 

He greeted him in the morning at the school bus, cupping his face and kissing him, no matter who was there to see it.

 

Seto took his hand and walked around the school with him, and hugged him, and held him close when they ate together.

  
Their friends adjusted differently.

Most of the theatre group was happy with them as a couple, mainly because it meant Yami calmed him down when Seto got too stressed.

 

Yugi and Mokuba already knew. Marik was some sort of undead spirit, who hoarded eternal knowledge in the confines of golden hair.

Anzu and Mai kept to themselves and just congratulated him.

 

And then there was Jou.

Jou, who hated the living hell out of Kaiba and adored Yami.

Jou, who wanted his best friend happy, but not like this.

Jou, who thought Yami deserved more.

 

And Yami, desperately trying to tell him, that Kaiba was all he wanted.

 

It went on like this for two calm, blissful days.

 

On Thursday, the bench in front of the school bus station was empty.

Yami stepped out into the street and looked around. Seto was nowhere to be seen.

Weird.

 

He had waited for him even when he was late.

Maybe today he had to talk to someone else, or needed to be in the theatre early.

Yami didn’t think too much of it, as him and Yugi entered the room.

 

Mokuba paced the stage, agitated.

He looked taller and broader than he normally did, not that he was normally small.

Seto was taller than him, but Yami wasn’t.

Right now though, he looked like he could trample all of them.

 

An unpleasant feeling curled in Yami’s stomach.

But there was nothing different yesterday, was it? Seto had texted him good night as always.

 

Suddenly upon seeing them, the younger Kaiba jumped from the stage and charged at them. Yami’s heart dropped, he had no idea what was going on and how to behave as he ran towards them, his eyes screaming bloody murder.

 

But when he reached Yugi and Yami, he merely shoved them aside on his pursuit of the real target of his anger.

 

Yami hadn’t even noticed Jou was walking slightly behind them.

Mokuba, on the other hand, had decided on direct action, kissing the other one’s face with his fist.

 

The noise of his knuckles connecting to Jou’s nose was… memorable.

 

It felt like every bit of life was sucked out of Yami.

Because there could only be one logical reason for the normally calm and friendly Mokuba to turn so aggressively violent.

_Seto._

 

The next second, Jounouchi’s yell pierced the room, followed by a groan as he fell onto the floor.

 

_Years and years of martial arts training…_

Of course Mokuba wasn’t significantly less dangerous than his brother. Yami simply never considered it. Truth

 

Before the shouting match could erupt, Shadi appeared and dragged them away from each other.

 

“What the FUCK happened?”

 

Mokuba stared first at him, then at Jou, before he curled his upper lip in a snarl.

“You fucking disgusting snitch.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

Shadi held the younger Kaiba away, looking at him in shock.

He had never heard him cuss like that.

 

“Get ready to die, Katsuya.”

Mokuba spit in front of Jou’s feet, probably only because he couldn’t reach his face, before Shadi escorted him away.

 

_What the fuck just happened?_

 

He didn’t see the younger Kaiba brother again for the rest of the day.

Seto answered to his texts, but only if they concerned safe topics.

If the conversation shifted to him or them or Mokuba, he stopped replying.

Yami felt sick with worry.

 

Friday, none of the Kaibas showed up and Yami wanted to bury himself in the dirt and die.

 

After school, he texted Seto.

**_“When and where can I see you? I need to. I need to know what’s going on.”_ **

 

By now he had an inkling, but he hoped it was wrong.

 

**_“You can’t. I love you. Wait it out. I have to, too.”_ **

 

At least he was still emotionally available.

But Yami was too strung up to wait it out.

 

**_“Mokuba almost broke Jou’s nose and you disappeared for two days.“_ **

 

**_“I’m sorry.”_ **

 

That was all.

Seto didn’t talk to him anymore on that day, not even in the evening to tell him good night.

 

So much for emotional availability.

 

Yami made a decision. He saw no other way.

 

\-----------------------

 

The next day, he stood in front of the Kaiba manor.

Or rather, 50 meters away from it, in front of a metal gate.

 

He rang a bell, and quickly, the face of an older gentleman appeared on screen.  

“How can I help you, sir?”

 

“I… wanted to talk to-”

But before he could finish the sentence, Mokuba’s face appeared on screen, too.

 

“YAMI?”

 

“Oh hi! Can I-”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

 

“Language, young master!”

 

“Sorry.”

He didn’t look sorry at all.

“What the fudge are you doing here?”

 

“I...wanted to talk to Seto.”

He saw the manservant raise his brow, obviously in some sort of disdain at the nonchalant use of his name.

 

“You can’t do that.”

Mokuba looked pained, a frown dominating his face.

 

“Is it because-”

 

“You can’t see him. Wait for Monday. Maybe he’s.. _feeling better then._ ”

 

Yami could feel bile rising at the idea of his partner being in some sort of dangerous situation.

“Did he.. catch the flu?”

 

Mokuba only nodded.

“He doesn’t want to infect you.”

 

“I see. And you are ill, too?”

He could imagine what happened to Mokuba after the conflict with Jou.

 

“Stomach pain.”

 

Yami’s heart sank.

He nodded once to say goodbye.

“Get well soon.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

On Monday, the bus stop was still empty.

When Yami entered the theatre however, he found Seto and Mokuba already on stage, both wearing their costumes. On Friday had been the official first full-costume run, but since they had missed it, they would have theirs today.

 

Seto got up as soon as he saw him, and once Yami reached the stage, he cupped his face, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

“I missed you. Mokuba told me you came to visit.”

 

“I did. But you were… not available.”

 

“Yes... “

He trailed off.

 

Suddenly, Mokuba next to them shot up. Yami realized in that moment, that Jou had entered the room and he was about to try and stop Mokuba, but Seto held on to him.

“Don’t.”

 

Despite his hurried movements, Mokuba approached Jou much more gently this time. The latter one almost jumped out of his skin, he looked legitimately scared, but the younger Kaiba had other plans.

“I’m so. So. So. So. Sorry.”

 

“What?”

Yami, Yugi and Jou spoke in unison.

 

While Yami watched the strange scene unfold, Seto wrapped himself around him, resting his head on Yami’s shoulders. He held him gingerly, as if he was afraid of too much contact, but they were touching all over nonetheless.

“I missed you so much.”

 

He gently kissed Yami’s neck.

 

The latter one didn’t know on what to focus. His partner, or Mokuba, trying to explain his actions to Jou?

 

“I’m so sorry. I assumed… I shouldn’t have. Someone sold out Seto to Gozaburo. With pictures of Yami and him kissing, or holding hands, or... whatever... They were all taken in different courses, most of them stuff you share, and… I stopped thinking.

I know you don’t like him. Or _them._ But I found out who was really responsible only later. I’m so sorry about you-”

 

Yami’s attention shifted back to Seto, who was still nuzzling his neck as if there was no tomorrow. He turned his head gently, so that he could give his boyfriend a _real_ kiss.

 

Beneath the stage, Mokuba and Jou… hugged?

He saw Yugi clinging to Jou’s arm again, this time as a mean of comfort as it looked.

Yami was happy that his brother had such a good friend and WAS such a good friend. Whatever was going on, Yugi seemed to be able to make the other two talk it out.

 

Shadi came in minutes later, smiling gently at the Kaiba brothers.

“We missed you.”

 

Both of them nodded quietly, exchanging meaningful looks.

 

“Now get your asses into your costumes so we can have a check on them. Everyone else, get on stage and into character!”   
  
Seto kissed his neck one last time, before he was gone.

 

“We are doing the final scene in Oz, kids. The one with the hot air balloon, before Dorothy leaves the wicked wonderland of leprechauns and yellow streets forever!”

Shadi clapped his hands excitedly.

 

Everyone starts with smaller dialogues in pairs, until Seto and Mokuba reappear, both looking absolutely adorable. Mokuba’s costume is very obviously much too big, and that in itself has an enormous appeal.

 

Yami laughs happily, as he walks into position, Marik next to him grinning like a cat and very obviously excited about his chance to perform.

 

WIZARD

    Good people of Oz, this is positively the finest exhibition ever to be shown --

    -- yes -- well -- be that as it may -- I,

    your Wizard par ardua ad alta, am about to

    embark upon a hazardous and technically

    unexplainable journey into the outer

    stratosphere.

 

He captured the almost aggressive extraness well, as he jumped around, looking like he was about to pull glitter from his pants and throw it through the room.

 

Yami stood next to him on a small podium with Mokuba at his feet, as Marik’s voice boomed through the theatre, no need for a microphone. On the side stood Seto with his cute Tin Man costume, as well as Jou and Yugi, both out of costumes.

 

            WIZARD

    To confer, converse, and otherwise hob-nob

    with my brother wizards.  And I hereby

    decree that until what time -- if any --

    that I return, the Scarecrow, by virtue of

    his highly superior brains, shall rule in

    my stead...assisted by the Tin Man, by

    virtue of his magnificent heart...and the

    Lion -- by virtue of his courage! Obey them

    as you would me! And - ah - well, that's all.

    Thank you.

 

Mokuba perked up and looked around, as Shadi imitated the sound of a mewling car.

He made barking noises and jumped from the podium, running around on stage on all fours as if a bee had stung him. Yami carefully climbed out of the ‘balloon’ to go and grab his friend, running after Mokuba.

 

            DOROTHY

    Oh, come back here!  Toto!

    Come back! Oh, don't go without me! I'll be

    right back!  Toto!

 

Halfway through the text he turned around, begging Marik not to leave alone, before he continued to chase a wildly running Mokuba.

 

            TIN MAN

    Stop that dog!

 

            WIZARD

    This is a highly irregular procedure! This

    is absolutely unprecedented!

 

Marik used the snobbiest voice he could make up on the spot, speaking with an accent no one even knew he could summon.

 

            TIN MAN

    Oh!  Help me! The balloon's going up!

 

Marik jumped a bit to indicate the balloon taking off with him inside of it.   
Later in the show, the stage crew would actually have him rise with a winch, but that was far too much work now.

 

Seto and Jou hurried to go and grab on to the nothingness around him that would later be a fancy balloon. Yugi and Yami run to the platform, yelling at the wizard, that would float off stage. Instead of just walking off, Marik spun from stage in a series of exaggerated twirls and Yami grinned like crazy.

 

            DOROTHY

    Oh!  Come back!  Don't go without me!

    Please come back!

 

He over performed slightly, gaining an angry stare from Shadi. Marik was allowed to be stupid, because he was flying off right now, but Yami was still supposed to be in character.

 

            WIZARD

    I can't come back!  I don't know how it

    works! Goodbye, folks!

 

With that, he disappeared behind the curtain, grinning like a happy maniac.    

 

“OKAY. THANK YOU.”   
Shadi waved them back to the front.

 

Yami was surprised. Normally they practised much longer, but as it turned out, he only wanted to see the costumes in action.   
  
“Please go and change back, so we can continue building the props.”   
  
Seto and Mokuba nodded.   
Yami followed them discreetly under the pretext to go and get some fabric for a background.

 

He slipped into the changing room unnoticed and smiled at the Kaibas, while they started changing.

 

Both of them were in the area between their elbows and their collar bone black and blue. Yami’s face fell.

“What the fuck happened?”

 

Seto’s head snapped around, staring at his lover in deep shock.

Yami had seen bruises on him, but never this severe.

 

“We just…”

 

“The flu.”

Mokuba frowned, but knew that both would understand.

 

Yami bit his lip.

“This looks more like the plague than the flu.”

 

“It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

 

“How does this make it any better?”   
Yami desperately tried to understand his boyfriend, but he didn’t know how he could show any understanding for this.

 

“It doesn’t.”

 

Before Yami could answer, the door opened and Marik marched in, looking at the three men in shock. Or rather, at the two Kaibas.

He nodded once, and walked back out.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Have you seen those things before?”

 

“Things?”

Yami lay on his back, the blanket of his bed beneath him completely out of order, because he had writhed over his bed countless times during the conversation.

 

“Those… Scars. Hematoma. Injuries.”

Marik seemed to still be confused.

 

“Yeah…”

He exhaled,  unhappily admitting that in fact, he was completely used to those scars by now.

“The injuries were new, but there were some regularly. Always in different places. Always not visible to the untrained eye. But never so many.”

 

“Is it from their father?”

 

“I guess so.”

Yami had no idea, why Marik was so concerned. Maybe because, despite his open homosexuality, his father was very gentle with him.

“As far as I know, he disciplined them. Seto for being in a relationship with a man and Mokuba for the reprimand he got after jumping Jou. Which he only did, because he thought Jou sold Seto out…”

 

“Are you serious? They were black and blue everywhere. This is what you call ‘discipline’?”

 

“Well I don’t. But he does.”

 

Marik had many questions about Seto’s adoptive father and Yami felt almost bad answering him. But he needed _someone_ to talk to. And Seto wasn’t allowed out of the house for the next couple of _weeks._

 

Gozaburo had even taken his phone outside of school.

Not that that stopped Seto from messaging him, but it was rarer and much more risky.

 

Yami’s heart had almost burst when he found out, that his boyfriend had programmed a code, that would send him a good morning and good night text every day even if he couldn’t.

 

“Gozaburo is keeping them away from the world. He’s keeping them hidden so no one can ever help them. It’s sickening. He actively isolates them, emotionally and physically. And the worst thing is, by now they think this shit is normal.”

 

“What do you think would help them most?”   
Marik tried his best to be a good friend.   
Yami had noticed, that he was much more pleasant towards Seto since he was out and open about his relationship with Yami.

 

“Honestly, at this point he’d had to die to be a good person.”

 

“Does Seto think so, too? Or Mokuba?”

 

“Well let’s just say it wasn’t my phrasing. And no, it was not a joke either.”

 

There was silence on the other side of the line for a second, before Marik’s voice came back, floating through the line a little less audible, as if he was walking around.

“Damn. I can’t imagine living like this. I mean, danger isn’t new to me, I had a bodyguard after all, even though that turned out not tooooo well, but… At least my family is supportive.”

 

“True.”

Yami rolled over, now laying on his stomach, as he rested his chin on his hands.

“Since we are talking about your bodyguard… Have you heard anything of Bakura recently?”

 

“Mmmmmmmmmmaybe.”

 

Yami grinned.

“Maybe?”

 

“Mmmmmmmmmmaybe.”

 

“Is this a yes or a yes?”

 

“It’s a maybe.”

 

He chuckled.

“Tell me about it. Come on. We have talked about me and my relationship all damn day. Be good to me and actually give something back.”

 

Yami could hear the grin in Marik’s voice.

“Well… He is alive.”

 

“Alive and well?”

 

“Alive and looking for trouble.”

 

“With whom?”

Drawing an eyebrow up, Yami lifted his legs in the air for no other purpose than feeling the need to do so. There was just no comfortable phone call position.

 

“Everyone?”

 

“Marik…”

 

A chuckle came through the line.

“I recently met him at a party.”

 

“Intentionally?”

 

“No?”

 

“Was this a question?”

 

“No?”

 

“MARIK.”

 

“Okay, MAYBE I went there because he had announced it on social media before. But I only wanted to see how he is doing. Without me, you know? Not romantically, I mean. Just… In general. I just wanted to know how he’s doing in LIFE.”

 

“Marik?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Did you hook up?”

 

Silence.

 

“MARIK?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“DID YOU HOOK UP?”

 

More silence.

After some seconds, a quiet grunt signaled defeat.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Another grunt, this time at least sounding somewhat regretful.

 

“Oh. My. God. Was it at least worth it?”

 

The only answer he got was unintelligible grumbling.

 

“I swear to god Marik I’m going to call Bakura myself.”

 

“You don’t even have his number…”

 

“OH NOW YOU CAN ANSWER.”

He dropped his legs, rolling over again, propping himself up on his elbows as he stared through the window and into the slowly setting sun. Was Seto thinking about him?

 

“Yes.”

 

Yes, he thought about Yami?

No. No wait, the answer belonged to his conversation with Marik. He had been sulking so long Yami forgot the call was even connected.

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes it was worth it. I miss him.”

 

Now it was Yami’s part to keep quiet for a while, waiting, if the other would tell him more. He didn’t.

 

“Do you think about rekindling?”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m lonely.”

 

That sentence hit him hard.

Marik was the princess in the castle. Beautiful and somewhat famous, likeable and resourceful. But hidden behind thick walls of isolation.

 

“You got me.”

He did his best to sound optimistic.

 

“That is true and I love you for it, especially because you didn’t forget me even in your own relationship. But you also know, that this is not the same. You’d miss Seto, too, if I was around, or Yugi.”

 

“True.”

His mind wandered to his brother.

_He was in the Katsuya household again. Did he like Serenity? Was that, why he constantly hung out with them? Maybe, after the theatre trip…_

 

Marik ripped him from his thoughts.

“Moreover I’m pretty sure the hole in my heart isn’t the only place you can’t fill quite like him.”

 

“MARIK!”

 

He snickered happily.

“I still can’t believe Seto let’s you top him.”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“You never had to. And even better. You never denied it.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Yami buzzed with energy during his school bus ride.

He wanted to see Seto. He missed him so much.

Not hearing from him, despite in the evening and in the morning through an artificial program was hell.

 

Sure, it was better than nothing by far.

  
But it was still… frustrating.

 

The bus came to a stop, and Yami was out of his seat, before the doors were open.

Yugi had not been at home tonight. He felt lonely, and right now Marik’s longing for Bakura was all too understandable for him.

 

There was only one problem.

 

The bus stop was empty.

 

_Oh. Maybe they were inside already, like yesterday._

 

He hurried to the theatre, longing to see Yugi, Jou, Marik and, most of all, Seto.

Yami found everyone but the Kaiba brothers.

 

Oh no.

 

He looked at Shadi.

“Excused for today. Both of them.”

 

Yami knew what that meant.

He felt sick to his core, when Marik stepped up next to him.

“Hey Dorothy. Why the long face?”

 

“Seto. And Mokuba.”

 

Marik just nodded, now looking grave himself.

“I know. I noticed. But I’m sure they will be fine.”

 

He rested his head on Marik’s shoulder.

“How can you be sure?”

 

“I’m a wizard, Harry.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Through the day, Yami didn’t reach Seto once.

Which was no surprise, concerning the fact that his phone was confiscated.

Had he been “ill” so often, before?

How had Yami never noticed?

And why were the teachers covering it up?

 

He stared at his hands, toying around with them, as he sat on the windowsill.

Marik lay in his bed, Yugi was with Shizuka again.

He had asked him to go today, because he wanted to be alone.

Clearly, the blond pest didn’t care.

“Are you sure there is no way to get rid of you?”  

 

“Oh shut up. You love me.”

Marik grinned, snapping a hair tie against Yami’s wall and watching it bounce back.

 

“What are you even doing here.”

 

“I fill the silence.”

 

“You smack from time to time while you eat my candy. That’s it.”

 

“I FILL THE SILENCE.”

 

Yami looked at him, a soft smile on his face. He couldn’t help himself.

Marik was right, he loved him in some ways.

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. I didn’t want you to wait alone.”

 

“Wait for what?”

Now he frowned.

Marik was being all vague again, he had done this the whole day.

“You aren’t a cryptid, even if you want to be one really bad. Stop talking in riddles.”

 

“You will know when it’s time.”

He nodded, looking wise and pretending to be so.

 

“Listen, fucker, I said-”

In that moment, the doorbell rang.

Yami arched his brow, and Marik smiled cheekily.

 

“Told you.”

 

Yami crossed his room, already on his way to the front door.

He half yelled at his friend.

“Did you order pizza? This better be pizza!”

 

Once he opened the door, a familiar face smiled at him.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you your majesty, should I leave and send you pizza instead?”

Seto grinned and gave him a sweet kiss.

 

Yami returned the gesture eagerly, before he spun around and yelled into the flat.

“YOU KNEW? HOW DID YOU KNOW?”

 

Marik looked at him, wincing, as he was standing almost next to him now.

He had approached the couple silently to not disturb them.

 

Seto narrowed his eyes.

“What is he doing here?”

 

“I have been waiting for you.”

Marik smiled warmly, no hint of the hostility Seto had approached him with.

 

“What kind of creepy fucking saw-movie bullshit-”

 

“Ding dong, the witch is dead.”

He was still smiling kindly at the taller man, and Yami was even more confused to see understanding bloom on Seto’s face. Because he understood nothing at all.

 

Marik turned to him and added unhelpfully the lyrics of a song he had heard countless times by now.

 

“Ding-dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch

Ding-dong, the wicked witch is dead

Wake up, you sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed

Wake up, the wicked witch is dead!”

 

He tapped Yami’s nose at the word “sleepy head”, before his eyes returned to Seto.

 

“You shouldn’t… You can’t…”

 

“Know? Oh. I know nothing, Jon Snow.”

Marik grinned even wider, and by now, Yami saw the hostility behind it, even though it wasn’t focused on them.

“There is still a media ban in place, isn’t it? For what, two days? Three? How would I know anything?”

 

He winked, hugged Yami to his chest and grabbed his jacket and shoes to get dressed. When he left the apartment, he still sang “Ding-dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch” to himself.

 

Seto’s eyes followed him.

“The fucking bitch.”

There was no aggression in the words though, it sounded like he was… impressed.

 

Yami still looked at him with big eyes. He had an inkling of what was going on, but it was just… too absurd, right?

This was too big, even for Marik and his family.

 

Seto’s eyes wandered back to his boyfriend.

“You aren’t allowed to know that. No one is allowed to know that yet, but I had to talk to you.”

 

Yami tilted his head, excitement and dread flooding him in equal parts.

 

“Gozaburo got into a car crash. They found him dead.”

 

_Apparently, it was NOT too big for Marik._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked the current chapter ♥  
> Again, texts are from the original movie script, just like "Ding Dong the witch is dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

 

“Where are you going?”

Yami lifted his head from the sofa cushion and watched Yugi grab his backpack.

“It’s movie night!”

 

Yugi grinned.

“Isn’t your lover coming over, anyway?”

 

“Stop calling him that. He’s my boyfriend. Lover sounds like all we do is fuck.”

 

A snicker floated through the room.

“And is this wrong?”

 

Yami sat up a lot straighter and frowned.

“Ehm… Yeah? I’m not Marik.”

 

“That’s true. BUT… Ever since Gozaburo Kaiba’s death one month ago, the two of you have been all over each other, and, might I say, worse than Marik and Bakura.”

 

“TAKE THAT BACK!”

He jumped up from the sofa, but then realised, that it was a dumb and unnecessary movement, so Yami flopped back down onto his seat.

“Now where are you going?”

 

Yugi smiled again, this time looking a bit more shy.

“Visiting a friend.”

 

“A friend, huh?”

He tilted his head, trying to access his brother.

 

“Shut up Yami.”

Yugi blushed slightly, and Yami knew he had hit gold.

.

“Someone I knooooooow?”

He dragged the vowel out, teasing Yugi relentlessly.

 

“Yes. As I said. A friend.”

 

“Uh huh. Is it coincidentally… someone you like a little more than that?”

 

“Yami… Shut up…”

He wasn’t really angry about his brother’s teasing, Yugi was just slightly flushed now.

 

“Since when are you so bold, little lion?”

 

“Since Kaiba has a heart I guess?”

 

Huh. Good point.

Yami decided to redirect the conversation again.

“Sooo… a love interest?”

 

Yugi rolled his eyes, finally looking defeated.

“What do you want to hear? We have been dating for 2 months.”

 

The older twin gaped.

“TWO MONTHS? THAT IS ALMOST AS LONG AS KAIBA AND I- WHY HAVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME?”

 

Biting his lip, Yugi tried to find a way out of this.

“I wanted to. But you were so… busy. Worried with your own problems. Since the older Kaiba’s death, your and Seto’s lives were a rollercoaster. I wanted to help.”

 

“He died one month ago. You have been dating for two. There is no excuse, Yugi. You kept things from me.”

He had started this sentence with teasing in mind, but the longer he talked, the more did Yami realise, that he was genuinely upset.

 

“Listen- I’m sorry but-”

 

“No but! You are my best friend!”

 

“Does Marik know that?”

 

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Yami heard the blood rushing in his ears, the electric humm of the refrigerator, the wind in the leaves in front of the window.

He felt his heart thumping.

 

“What?”

The question wasn’t nearly as clear as he would have liked it to be.

His voice was hoarse and almost broke on the one syllable.

Yami cleared his throat and tried again.

“What?”

 

They just stared at each other.

None of them wanted to repeat it. None of them had to.

 

“But you are with Jou the whole time? And Shizuka…?”

 

“What’s your point?”

Yugi wasn’t aggressive or angry. He just felt sad.

And a little empty at the expression in Yami’s eyes.

“You see Seto all the time, too.”

 

“Is that the same for you? So it’s true? You are dating Shizuka?”

He was so confused.

Yami tilted his head, trying to make sense of something, trying to understand.

 

Yugi just smiled sadly.

“For someone that gay, you are really not perceptive at all.”

 

Squinting, Yami was just about to ask, what role his sexuality played in this, when the doorbell rang.

Seto.

 

Yugi walked the last few steps down the hallway and opened the door, stepping aside so that Yami’s boyfriend could enter, before he returned to the living room.

  
The older twin was sitting very straight now, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

He didn’t get it.

Was Yugi dating Shizuka, or not?

 

Seto entered the room, greeted Yugi again, and walked over to the living room sofa, where he flopped down next to Yami.

He leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss, but Yami wasn’t ready yet.

 

Yugi just shook his head at Yami’s confused face, now grinning a bit.

His eyes were kind, he wasn’t making fun of his brother, but it was obvious he considered him a little dense right now.

“Hey Seto? Who am I dating?”

 

Frowning, Seto thought about it for a second, before he answered.

“Katsuya.”  

 

With a widening grin, Yugi nodded, while Yami just gave him the “I told you?” gesture, holding both of his palms up in defeat. That was what he had said.

 

“Which one?”

 

For a second, Kaiba smirked arrogantly, before a disgusted frown swallowed his face, as realisation sunk in.

“Jou.”

 

“Ding ding ding diiiiing”

Yugi grinned wide, partially at Kaiba’s discomfort and partially because he figured it out on the first try in mere seconds.

 

After a moment, Yami understood. Or rather, not.

“Wait, what?”

 

“For how gay you are, you are pretty oblivious.”

Seto’s face had relaxed a little, just enough to give his lover a taunting grin.

 

Snorting with mirth, Yugi didn’t have to point out, how similar their words were.

 

Yami tried to get himself back under control.

“How did you know?”

 

“They are constantly hanging out. They touch a lot. He doesn’t touch Shizuka at all. There was no one else I could have known.”

He shrugged.

“Deduction, my dear Watson.”

 

Yugi was still grinning.

“Well, other me, I’ll leave you to that conclusion.Gotta go. I have a date.”

He winked, suddenly much more cheeky.

 

_What the fuck._

 

\------------------------------

 

The next week was quite peaceful.

Yami sat in front of his planner.

 

9 months ago, the school year had started.

3 and a half months ago, he had started to date Seto.

In four weeks, they would have to present their play.

He counted the days.

 

“Hey sleepyhead, are you finally awake?”

Seto walked in, grinning at him. Since the death of his adoptive father, the young man was much… happier. He seemed to be more relaxed about everything. Mokuba was the same. Everytime the two of them actually smiled, his heart jumped.

 

“Is that coffee?”

Yami stared at the two mugs in Seto’s hand, apparently his lover had been awake for a while.

  
“Hot chocolate. With love from Sugoroku.”

He placed them on the nightstand and sat down on the bed, too, giving Yami a happy kiss.

“If you don’t get up soon, the school bus will leave without you.”

 

“You mean without _us.”_

 

“I said what I said. I won’t get detention just because you are uselessly lazy.”

He grinned and kissed him again.

“Gozaburo might be dead, but you know damn well Moki and I have to report to another parental figure.”

 

“Yeees…”

He pouted slightly, but got up to get dressed.

In complete honesty, Yami was just grateful to have Seto around in any way.

Especially since he was allowed to stay overnight even during the week now.

Yami’s parents had said they’d want to help him overcome the loss of his adoptive father by being a second home to him and Seto had kept quiet, looked sad, and nodded his thanks.

 

No one needed to know how grateful he was to Marik.

 

They quickly got ready after this and hurried to the school bus, in fact almost missing it. Seto gave Yami a cheeky grin, and blew him a kiss, when he raised his middle finger in answer.

 

As they entered the theatre, they met Yugi and Jou, together with Shizuka.

It was still hard for Yami to see, how that worked.

After his conversations with Marik, he was unable to hold back his pride and the need to show his relationship. And now, with a happier, more open Seto, it was even easier to do so.

 

Why would Yugi want to hold back on this?

There wasn’t much time to reflect.

Shadi hurried on stage, looking stressed out of his mind.

 

Behind him, Anzu trailed along with the guiltiest expression.

What was going on?

 

Oh god had he caught her and Mai fucking in the changing room? Was this how they all ended with a failing grade and were sent home?

As it turned out, it was somehow worse.

 

“My dear lady and gentlemen, Anzu just informed me she was called to a big fancy art school to present her talent and partake in the assessment program for future university students. As you all might have guessed I wouldn’t have told you this, if it wasn’t for the fact that her presentation is on the same day our play is.”

 

Everyone either gaped or flat out groaned.

 

“That means her role has to be replaced.”

Jou stated it matter of factly, but Kaiba looked like he wanted to congratulate him on this brilliant conclusion. Yami bumped him with his elbow.  
  
“Correct. We have to recast The good witch of the north. And Glinda.”  

 

It took not even 2 seconds for Marik to jump up in the air with his palm raised, screaming “ME, ME, ME!”

 

Shadi frowned.

“I thought about Mokuba, he’s only-”  
  
“DON’T YOU DARE CALL TOTO ‘ONLY’!”

Mokuba looked SHOCKED.

 

Shadi didn’t feel like giving up yet.

“I bet you know the text.”

 

“I DO, TOO!”

 

Yami grinned to himself about Marik’s enthusiasm.

 

“Oh okay and WHO is supposed to play the wizard, then? Are we just playing “The Wizard of OZ” without a darn wizard?”

 

“Did you just say ‘darn’?”

Seto chuckled.

 

Meanwhile, Marik looked like his face might explode from how hard he searched for a way to become his favorite character.

“Hey Shadi… If I find someone… Who is talented and can learn the wizard text over night… Can I be the good witch?”

 

“Are we talking about a student?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“From this school?”

 

“No…”

 

“Marik?”

 

“He’s from a school with a focus on music and fine arts.”

 

“You can get us someone from-”

 

“YES, SO I CAN PLAY GLINDA?”

 

Shadi shook his head in exasperation but accepted this fate.

“Sure. If he is available for at least 5 full rehearsals…”

 

“I’ll do you one better. We already talked about the project. He is available every. ‘Darn’. Day.”

Marik grinned slyly.

 

“Okay. Can you bring him in tomorrow?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“What is this mystery student’s name?”

 

Everyone focused on Marik, excited to find out who would join them.  
Maybe they knew him. Maybe they had seen him somewhere.

 

“Pegasus Crawford.”

 

Seto cursed under his breath.

 

\---------------------------

 

"You know him, don't you?"

Marik rested his head on Seto's shoulder after he had wrapped both of his arms around his elbow.

 

"Ishtar… I'm grateful for what you did but keep touching me and I'll cut your head off."

Seto had been grumpy since the name was revealed and Marik was obviously amused.

 

"Oh come oooooon."

Marik whined, tugging on Seto's arm a little harder.

 

They were on their way to Marik's family home, a place Yami loved and Seto was starting to get accustomed to. He felt like he owed Marik and in a way he did.

 

Marik on the other hand was grateful for the company. Mostly because he had started to hook up with Bakura again whenever he was lonely and inviting people over was a surefire way to keep himself under control.

 

Since Yami knew about Jou, Yugi invited him over much more. And Kaiba still refused to be in the same room. Moreover, Marik's father enjoyed their company, apparently he was through the roof when he found out about the gay son of weapon mogul Gozaburo Kaiba.

 

Maybe he hoped, that Marik was a little safer now.

For all Yami knew, he was.

 

"Yes I know him, and no I do _not_ want to talk about it."

Seto scruffed, obviously unhappy.

 

"Why does this sound like you broke up?"

Now, Yami was curious, too.

 

"Oh my god because they did, right?"

 

"No."

 

"What else?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Yami and Marik looked at each other, grinning. They knew that something was up and they were determined to find out what it was.

 

"We will play a game."

Marik unlocked his front door and slipped into the house, putting away his clothes with meticulous order.

 

"No we won't."

Just when Yami thought that his boyfriend couldn't get any snappier, he almost barked at Marik.

 

"My house, my rules."

 

Rolling his eyes, Yami grinned at him.

 

"We can meet at my house, too."

That was true. Kaiba manor was big enough, but since Gozaburo's death, it had become a stressful place.

 

Not that it was heaven on earth before, far from it, but where deafening silence used to linger was now loud noise, as all sorts of people ran around, trying their hardest to look inconsolable, while they attempted to steal as much as possible.

 

Seto couldn't stand it, just like Mokuba he searched for a safe space far away, be it Yami's or Marik's home.

 

Yami smirked and put his shoes away, before he hung his jacket. It was rainy outside, and whenever it rained around the Ishtar's home, the memory of their kiss sneaked up on him out of nowhere. So many months ago. So unimportant. And yet…

 

His frown ultimately alerted Kaiba.

"What is it?"

 

Since he hadn't even realised his reaction to the memories, Yami was surprised of himself as well as Seto.

"Nothing."

 

"Stop lying."

 

"Stop keeping the truth."

 

They both stared at each other.

 

Seto faltered first.

"Pegasus Crawford is a disgusting asshole. The only things bigger than his brain are his bank account and his ego."

 

Marik, who had been silent the last few seconds, grinned at this.

"A rich, clever, narcissistic kid? Never heard of one of those."

He winked at Seto and wandered off to greet his parents.

"MAKE NO MISTAKE I STILL WANT TO HEAR THE STORY!"

 

Seto frowned and looked at his boyfriend again.

“Your turn pretty lady.”

 

“Are you saying this because I wear a dress?”

 

“I’m not a sexist. I’m saying that because I know it gets you agitated.”

Now looking pleased with himself, Seto smirked.

“Now spit it out, Mutou.”

 

He realised, that Marik was returning and IF he wanted to confess he had to do it now before he was back.

“I just thought about the one time Marik and I kissed. Because it was here and it was raining. And I KNOW you don’t want to know about this, but you asked me to tell you so-”

 

“I’M READY TELL ME ABOUT PEGASUS!”  
Marik jumped into the conversation, giving neither Yami a chance to finish his sentence nor Seto time to respond.

 

The taller student pursed his lips and turned to the new conversation participant.

“There is not much to tell you. We were in a summer camp for prodigies together. He hit on me. Aggressively.” The last sentence was aimed at Yami and combined with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh.”

“OOOOOH.”

 

Marik was considerably more excited about this news.

“Did he get to touch your Kaiballs?”

 

Seto groaned and rolled his eyes so far back Yami was afraid he might go unconscious for a second.

 

\----------------------------

 

OZ'S VOICE

    The Wizard - The Wizard - The Great and

    Powerful Wizard of Oz - Oz - Oz-Oz - Oz -

    Oz - Oz - Oz!

    The Great Wizard of Oz. Come forward!

 

The loud, shrill voice roared in Yami’s head.  
He hadn’t seen Pegasus yet, for some reason, Shadi thought it was funny if they had the same reveal their characters had, just so they could feel the emotions and copy them for the play, but the ennerving grating was already driving Yami insane.

 

Pegasus sounded like every gay on TV ever. He didn’t need to see the man, from the way he articulated himself alone, it was clear that he was pompous and exhausting.

 

Yami understood Seto’s initial groan a lot more now.

At first, it had worried him to work with someone, who was definitely interested in his boyfriend, so closely, but now that he got to experience him, Yami realised, that there was no need to be jealous.

 

The only thing he had to be worried about were his ear drums.  

 

            LION

    Tell me when it's over!  Oh!

 

Yugi had never exclaimed that with so much real vigor.

 

The group crossed the stage and walked closer to the makeshift throne with the ‘wall’ behind it, that Pegasus currently hid behind.

The throne was supposed to look all scary and threatening with flames coming out of it, but right now, it was just a folding chair.

 

            LION

    Oh! Look at that!  Look at that! Oh --

    Ohhhh -- I want to go home -- I want to go

    home!

 

“This is where we will blow some smoke on stage!”

Shadi stood to the side with a clipboard, taking notes for the costume and stage crew.

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    I am Oz, the Great and Powerful!

    Who are you?

    Who are you?

 

Pegasus was yelling himself into ecstasy again and Yami would have almost declared him a great voice actor, if he wasn’t so… over the top.

 

Their characters shook with fear. Although, Yami wasn’t sure, maybe Seto shook with repressed frustration at having to deal with this.

 

Yami was unceremoniously shoved forward, Dorothy was meant to talk to the wizard now. He did his best to sound less annoyed and more respectful.

 

            DOROTHY

    I -- If you please, I - I am Dorothy,

    ...the small and meek.  We've come to ask

    you --

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    Silence!

 

This line had never bothered him with Marik. Never in all those months. But now, Yami felt his arm hair stand up. He did his best to look frightened and turned around, running to the others.

 

            DOROTHY

    Ohhh -- Jiminy Crickets!

 

He loved that line. It was so silly. Yami made a point of pronouncing it like a terrible curse word, the group had already started to use it out of context to swear.

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    The Great and Powerful Oz knows why you

    have come. Step forward,....

 

Yami and Seto looked at each other, as the group stepped forward.

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    ...Tin Man!

 

            TIN MAN

    Ohhhh -- it's me!

 

That line normally didn’t sound so sarcastic.

It was almost like fate in Yami’s eyes, that he HAD to call out Seto first, from all available companions. He glanced at Marik and to his surprise, the blond man snickered and held his thumb up.  
Asshole.

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    You dare to come to me for a heart, do you?

    You clinking, clanking, clattering

    collection of caliginous....

    ...junk!

 

            TIN MAN

    Ohhhh -- yes...yes, sir -- Y-Yes, your

    Honor.  You see, a while back, we were

    walking down the Yellow Brick Road, and --

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    Quiet!

 

Seto was supposed to hurry back in fear, as flames shot from the throne, but instead he just raised his hands and shook them in a jazz-hands gesture, mumbling “Ooooh.” in a monotonous voice and walked over.  
  
“Kaiba?”

Shadi lifted his eyebrows.

But Pegasus didn’t allow him enough time to properly scold Seto.

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    And you, Scarecrow, have the effrontery to

    ask for a brain?

    You billowing bale of bovine fodder!

 

            SCARECROW

    Y-Yes -- Yes, Your Honor -- I mean, Your

    Excellency -- I -- I mean -- Your Wizardry!

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    Enough!

 

Jou, who had knelt down to talk to the wizard, got back up and scruffed.

That didn’t sound like a fun, interesting, layered character. Pegasus only sounded like a full time asshole. Apparently, they all agreed on that.

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    ...Uh -- And you,....

    ...Lion!

 

Pretending to groan with fear, Yugi walked forward for the tiniest step, before he initiated speaking, dramatically grabbed his heart, and fell back fainting.  
He trusted his friends to catch him here, and once or twice during rehearsal it had been a dangerous situation, but just like all the other times, everyone rushed forward to capture him and drag him back.

 

            DOROTHY

    Oh -- Oh -- Oh!....

 

Dorothy was angered by Oz’s arrogant behaviour and Yami was able to channel that very well right now.

 

    ...You ought to be ashamed of yourself --

    frightening him like that, when he came to

    you for help!

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    Silence!....

    ...Whippersnapper!

    The beneficent Oz has every intention of

    granting your requests!

 

Yugi sat back up, looked through the room and seemed to be a bit disorientated.

 

            LION

    What's that?  What'd he say?

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    But first, you must prove yourselves worthy

    by performing a very small task.

    Bring me the broomstick of the Witch of the West.

 

Marik cackled in front of the stage.  
He elbowed Mai, apparently they got along better, now that he talked to Bakura again.

 

            TIN MAN

    B-B-B-B-B-But if we do that, we'll have to

    kill her to get it!

 

Looking at Seto, Marik quietly sang “Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!”

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    Bring me her broomstick, and I'll grant your

    requests.

    Now, go!

 

The lion seemed to collect all his courage for the next question, and Yugi stuttered his line out, only to be met with Pegasus and Marik’s combined voices, the latter one unable to hold back.

 

            LION

    But -- but what if she kills us first?

 

            OZ'S VOICE

    ... I

    ...said

....Go!

\----------------------------

 

When Shadi ended the scene, Pegasus snickered.

His normal voice was somehow even more grating than the Oz-version.

“Thank you, thank you!”

Pegasus celebrated himself as if he hadn’t just read a lot of lines from a script.

“Thank you, my lovely fans.”

 

Marik grinned, but Yami rolled his eyes.

His horror only grew, when he saw the man stepping out behind the wall.

He was wearing a dark red suit with frilly accessoires, his head crowned with long, silver hair. The smirk in his face was almost as arrogant as Kaiba’s.

 

They had been informed, that he was only one year older, but it didn’t look like it.

And he certainly didn’t act like it.

Pegasus paraded over the stage, acting as if he owned everything.

 

To Yami’s immense displeasure, he went for Seto in an instant.

“Kaiba-boy!”

His grin alone was enough to pull on Yami’s nerves.

 

He had never been the jealous type.

But the way he hugged Seto close was just so… wrong.

Yami felt his upper lip curl up into a snarl.

 

“Oh, Oh, Dorothy, darling, why would you be so hostile?”

The man grinned the grin of someone who knew _exactly,_ why people were hostile.

 

To Yami’s relieve, Seto seemed utterly disinterested in his stupid games.  
He hugged his lover close, and pressed a kiss to Yami’s cheek.

“My boyfriend just hates dumb bitches as much as I do.”

 

Well, that was a very clear way to state it.

Yami grinned and nodded, giving Pegasus his best “fuck off” smile.

 

“Oohoooohhh...Yami-boy, huh?”

Somehow he managed to curl his lips into an even worse grin.

“A pretty name for such a pretty man. Seto, you are such a lucky person.”

 

Yami’s own smile slipped from his face at the mention of his boyfriend’s first name.

 

Pegasus smirked slyly.

“Oh, Seto hasn’t told you about us? Huh, I bet he wanted to, right darling?”

 

This time, Kaiba grinned so openly, that his teeth were exposed.

“Enough.”

Stepping onto the stage, Shadi slipped between them.

“Mister Crawford, that was a convincing performance and we would love for you to be our Oz.”

 

With an unnecessary bow, Pegasus grinned into the room.

Then, he slipped past Kaiba and whispered, well audible  for everyone:  
“I might have a girlfriend now, but I’d forget about her for you, darling.

Promise.”

 

Adding a wink, he slipped from the stage, popping a fan out of nowhere to cool his face.

 

“That dude has a girlfriend?”

 

Kaiba jerked his head to nod once.

I'm back up

"She’s mostly a ghost of his past now, but she exists."

 

“Why do you know that?”

 

“Gozaburo forced me to follow him on social media. He said knowing your enemy was always an advantage."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Yami stared at the ceiling.

The room was dark, and it was comfortingly quiet. Around him, the noise of soft breathing filled the air.

 

A light rain hit the windows, but it lacked the apocalyptic energy it had, when he kissed Marik.

He didn’t want to think about kissing Marik now.

He wanted to think about Seto.

 

But thinking about Seto also carried his mind away to the dinner a few hours ago.

 

 _“Why did you have to bring_ **_him_ ** _with you?”_

_Jou pointed to Marik’s companion, who just grinned his arrogant grin in response._

 

_Pouting, Marik looked at Jou and hissed his answer._

_“You know damn well that we are dating.”_

 

_“Yeah but… why?”_

_Mokuba looked at the odd pair, that was surprisingly un-odd if you thought about it._

_“He’s a pain in the ass.”_

 

_“Oh yes, I am.”_

 

_Kaiba rolled his eyes._

_“Marik asked if he could bring a guest. He never specified who he’d bring. And to be honest, it could be worse if you remembered his previous company.”_

 

A particularly fat raindrop slammed against the big floor length windows of Kaiba manor. Yami startled from his memories, but Seto’s warm and heavy head on his chest quickly pulled him back, relaxing him enough to let his mind wander again.

 

He should sleep.

Tomorrow was a big day.

They had worked so hard. So many months.

So much blood, sweat and tears just to make this dumb play happen.  
And tomorrow, it was time to present it to the world.

 

Their parents would come, they had promised Yami and Yugi.

And of course their grandfather.

_Yugi._

 

Thinking about his brother always made him sad and happy at the same time.

They used to be inseparable, but over the year both of them had grown so much they had almost lost each other.

 

Yami felt his brother shift against his arm, seeking his warmth.

He smiled.

Yugi _._

 

_They all settled around the big table in the middle of the room._

_Gozaburo had insisted on a giant dining room to impress enemies._

_Now they would have a meal with friends._

_  
_ _“Is this mahogany?”_

_Jou slapped the table surface, and Mokuba smiled warmly in response._

 

_“Yes. Our adoptive father always insisted on the most fancy shit. We hate it, but since it’s here…”_

 

_“You could sell it. Donate the money.”_

_Jou shrugged and smiled back._

 

_Across from him, Seto frowned._

_“Donate it to what?”_

 

_“I don’t know, man. Orphanages?”_

 

_That had him thinking, before Seto suddenly nodded and smiled._

_“That is actually a very good idea. To… take all this. All his accumulation of evil, and turn it into something beautiful. Something warm. Something he would hate._

_He was so greedy, he would spin in the grave to know we donate his money, and to orphans nonetheless…”_

_A smirk pulled on his lips._

_“That idea was not the usual dumb shit I’m used to from you.”_

 

_“It’s an amazing idea!”_

_Mokuba chimed in immediately, even more excited than Seto._

_“We should donate to everything he hated. Every humanitarian cause there is. Maybe we go wild and gift one of his holiday homes to a homeless shelter. Maybe we turn another one into an LGBT youth help center…”_

 

_Immediately the whole table buzzed with ideas._

_Only Jou stayed silent._

 

_He still basked in the warmth of Kaiba’s compliment._

 

This time, it was Jou himself, who dragged him away from the dinner thoughts.

He smacked in his sleep, as he nuzzled deeper into Yugi’s back.

 

Yami smiled and squeezed the hand of his partner, knowing he’d sleep through it but still trying to show appreciation.

 

Mokuba just walked back from the toilet, and noticing that Yami was awake, he winked at him, before he almost fell over Anzu.

 

She would have to leave early in the morning to go to her rehearsal.

Mai was wrapped tightly around her, as if she tried not to let her go.

 

_“And you are really sure a sleepover will be fine with your family?”_

_Mai shoved another fork full of delicious food into her mouth._

 

_Seto made a big show to look at his brother._

_“Mokuba? Will a sleepover be fine with you?”_

 

_The younger Kaiba almost dislodged his neck when he rolled it as hard as possible to make an even bigger show._

_“Yes brother of mine, a sleepover sounds like fun.”_

 

_Mai rolled her eyes, but bit her lip, trying to suppress a giggle._

_“I meant because of your mom.”_

 

_“Our mom is dead.”_

 

_“Because of your adoptive mother.”_

 

_“She is never here. Was never there for us. And now with Kaiba Corp. being all alone… Seto would be a better CEO. Maybe he should do that after school. But until then, she is practically dead to us, too.”_

_Mokuba just shrugged._

 

_“You guys know I have to leave super early, right?”_

_Anzu looked uncomfortable, not because she didn’t like the gang, but because she was disappointed to leave them alone._

_“Yup…”_

 

He noticed a shuffle and looked up again. Mokuba had settled on the mattress next to Seto, and only once almost kicked Anzu’s face in his hazy state.

 

They had pulled all the mattresses from the rooms and guest rooms and thrown them on the floor in the living room, right in front of the giant TV.

Before they went to sleep, they had watched the original Oz movie again, and cuddled up in a big pile of limbs.

 

It was peaceful.

 

Another shuffle, a mattress creak and a very muffled moan.

 

No.

No they wouldn’t.

Those fucking dickheads.

 

Yami kept his voice low to not wake the others, but his tone was very scolding nonetheless.

 

“Marik…”

 

The reply was muffled, too, and sounded as if it came from far away.

“Hmmm?”

 

“Please tell me you two aren’t fucking.”

 

“Hmmm….”

It was only a whiny sound.

 

“Really? With everyone in the room?”

 

This time, he only got a strangled moan as an answer.

And Bakura’s evil snicker.

 

_“Why is he here again?”_

_Anzu squinted at Marik’s companion, not understanding._

_“Couldn’t you have brought Pegasus?”_

 

_“GODS, NO!”_

_Mai looked equal parts shocked and disgusted._

 

_“Of course you don’t mind…”_

_Jou hissed under his breath._

 

_Both blondes glared at him._

 

_“Maybe we should tell the whole story.”_

 

_“Maybe.”_

 

_They both looked at Bakura expectantly._

 

_He didn’t look like he intended to talk._

_His mouth was stuffed with free food and everyone knew, that he didn’t care about what they thought anyway._

_“De whol’ thorwy?”_

 

_“Please swallow first, baby.”_

 

_Bakura gulped his food down and grinned greedily._

_“Weird. That is normally my line.”_

 

_Nonetheless, they started to explain._

_As it turned out, Mai had initially contacted Bakura for marijuana. Not even for herself, only for her mother. She was chronically ill and her insurance didn’t cover this kind of treatment, even though medical journals recommended it._

 

_Bakura had refused to take her money. Yami realised, that he was apparently much more of a softy than he allowed the world to see. Instead, they had agreed on something Mai knew she was good with._

 

_Sucking dick._

_Not that it was a flawless plan. Not that it was a great plan._

_But it somehow got out of hand._

_He hadn’t really wanted to go through with it, but Mai wouldn’t accept alms and Bakura knew he had a reputation to defend as ruthless asshole._

 

_One thing led to another and the rest was history._

_Marik had laughed so much when he found out what it was about, that he decided to forgive them. Bakura and him had been a couple again for the last three weeks._

 

Yami shook his head, disbelieving of the situation.

Here they were.

A big bundle of people all cuddled up, all the same and all so different.

 

Looking through the room, he saw everyone with their loved ones.

He hadn’t expected for it to work out.

But somehow, it did.

 

Thinking about it, he looked forward to the play.

Not only because it would be his last mandatory activity for the school year, but also, because it would be great fun. He had come to love those people around him.

Or at least tolerate them, when it came to Pegasus.

And they loved him back.

Somehow, they were their own weird family now.

 

_“A heart is not judged by how much you love; but by how much you are loved by others”_

_― L. Frank Baum, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always, dear reader, for enjoying this adventure with us.  
> For travelling the yellow brick road and for being companions to our heros and heroines.  
> The next and last chapter will be the epilogue.  
> The play.  
> The accumulation of all the hard work and all the drama. 
> 
> Please stay with us, when the curtain rises one last time.  
> ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come and visit Oz with all your senses, here is a list of accompanying songs. 
> 
> “Green” by Todrick Hall   
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pir7RpEv7E)  
> “The Wizard of Oz” by Harold Arlen and E. Y. Harburg, arranged by James Barnes   
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aYAw1CX06Y)   
> “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” by The Wizard of Oz   
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSZxmZmBfnU&list=PLNE2P_pcq8Zby4RU1UToIt6RZ5SuXJzag&index=3)   
> “Follow the yellow brick road” by The Wizard of Oz   
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmqRx3ypWwU) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last part of the play.   
> Love from Oz,   
> Ajenomi

Scene 7

 

“Citizens of Oz Angeles,

Coming to you live from Emerald City Hall

Tonight we welcome you to the Ozcars” 

 

“Someone listened to Todrick Hall, huh?” 

Seto grinned at Marik, who was running around behind the curtain like an excited child, mumbling one thing or the other about the play, that would start in a few minutes. 

 

By now, Yami was sure he only wanted to play the good witch and Glinda so he wouldn’t have to wait for his appearance. 

He looked adorable in his soft pink dress and Yami was almost jealous. 

  
His eyes landed on the artificial feet sticking out of the house he would fly into the land of the munchkins with. And the beautiful red shoes. 

 

Seto next to him looked adorable. 

Yami wanted to kiss him, but he was covered in glittery silver paint from head to toe. 

 

And suddenly, the music started.    
It was a beautiful mix of the original Oz-themes called "The Wizard of Oz, An Overture on Themes from the MGM Classic Motion Picture", containing the music of Harold Arlen and arranged from James Barnes. 

 

Jou had found it on the internet. 

It was a great way to start the show, everyone got quiet and they fixed their eyes on the empty stage. 

 

Mokuba winked at Yami. He sat at his feet in a cute dog costume, as he had hoped. 

The last notes of the “Over the rainbow” theme played, and Yami felt the hair on his arms rise. 

 

He stepped onto the stage, alone and in his blue dress, fully aware that people would talk like crazy after this.    
His hair was hidden under a cute brown wig with long braids.

Bakura had done his makeup, to everyone's surprise, and after that the makeup of the rest of the group. Shadi had stared at him long and hard. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “You participated in the play.”  _

 

_ “Hmm? No, not really. I didn’t.”  _

_ He looked a little sad.  _

_ After his renewed relationship, Bakura seemed to regret running off, also or maybe mostly because he would fail the class.  _

 

_ “Yes you did. Right now.”  _

_ Shadi squinted at him, apparently trying to figure out, how generous he would want to be.  _

 

_ Bakura looked around and everyone grinned.  _

 

_ “Oh. That?”  _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

_ \------------------------------------------ _

 

Yami walked into the middle of the stage, by now Mokuba was with him, as they played out a shortened version of the start. 

There were surprisingly many young children, and he was incredibly happy. 

He hadn’t known how much he wanted this, but now that he was here, it was perfect. 

 

As quiet as possible, Yami cleared his throat. 

Then, the first notes began, and every memory, every idea and hour in the theatre, every laugh and kiss and night at the campfire and cooking together melted into one. 

He didn’t see the faces of the crowd anymore. He saw the group he had grown into a little family with, laughing and crying and cursing and roaring with life in front of him. 

Just like the movie was black and white in the beginning and dipped into colour once Dorothy entered the land of the munchkins, this play had dipped his life into colour. 

 

Life. Healing. Sunlight. Nature. Serenity. Spirit. 

 

The meaning behind the colours of the rainbow flag. 

The gay pride flag. 

And damn, was he proud. 

 

“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream,

Really do come true.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_ “You did their makeup. As part of the team.”  _

_ Shadi started to slowly nod and Bakura only tilted his head, realisation slowly dawning in him what the teacher was trying to imply.  _

 

_ “But I ran away.”  _

 

_ “So did Dorothy. And in the end, she came back. That’s the story.” _

_ He smiled softly, offering Bakura his hand.  _

_ “Come on kid. Showbiz is hell. Accept one good deed.”  _

 

_ Marik gasped excitedly, and Bakura grabbed his hand.  _

_ “So.. I’m not failing my class?”  _

 

_ “Why would you? Your job was to take care of the makeup and hair and make sure everything is working well during the show, wasn’t it?”  _

_ Shadi winked and was gone before Bakura could protest.  _

 

_ “Welcome back!”  _

_ Smiling wide, Marik hugged Bakura close.  _

 

_ “Huh. There is no place like home, I guess.”  _

 

_ \--------------------------------------- _

 

Dorothy and Toto had just been blown away by the strong storm. 

Yami and Mokuba were stuck in a tiny plastic house they spun around themselves. 

When it “landed”, the light technicians turned off every light for a second, allowing the two men inside to prop out the artificial legs. One of the shoes fell off, but despite that, everything worked just like they had practised it. 

 

During the dark phase, the group had changed the background dramatically, where a brown, sad monochrome piece had adorned the wall behind them before, was a beautiful forest now. 

  
Little gnome statues they had painted like the munchkins were set up, and as soon as the lights went back on, Yami and Mokuba emerged from the childrens play toy, a little sweaty, a little short of breath, but grinning. The plastic was like a greenhouse. 

 

DOROTHY

Toto -- I've a feeling we're not in Kansas

anymore.

 

Yami sat down and wrapped his arms around Mokuba.

 

DOROTHY

We must be over the rainbow!

  
With an  _ explosion  _ of dust, Marik entered the stage. 

He was wearing a soft pink dress and looked as happy as a little child in Disneyland. 

 

DOROTHY

Now I -- I know we're not in Kansas.

 

Marik floated over the stage, wearing heels that made him even taller than he was normally. 

 

GLINDA

Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?

 

At this point in the rehearsals, he had always yelled “bad bitch” and Yami could see how hard he struggled not to say it again. 

 

DOROTHY

Who, me?  Why, I'm not a witch at all.  I'm

Dorothy Gale from Kansas.

 

Marik dramatically examined Mokuba, who deliberately dropped on his back to expose his belly.

 

GLINDA

Oh!  Well....

...is that the Witch?

 

DOROTHY

Who, Toto?

Toto's my dog.

 

GLINDA

Well, I'm a little muddled.  The Munchkins

called me because a new witch has just

dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the

East.  And there's the house, and here you

are, and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the

East. And so what the Munchkins want to know is, are you a good witch, 

or a bad witch?

 

Again, the struggle not to slip up in front of all the children, and Yami had to wrestle his grin down. 

 

DOROTHY

Oh, but I've already told you, I'm not a

witch at all -- witches are old and ugly.

What was that?

 

Giggles were audible behind the curtain.

 

GLINDA

The Munchkins.  They're laughing because I

am a witch. I'm Glinda, the Witch of the

North.

 

DOROTHY

You are!  Oh, I beg your pardon!  But I've

never heard of a beautiful witch before.

 

This time, Marik seemed to have given up. He grinned, gently shook his head, and mumbled out the next sentence. 

 

GLINDA

Only bad bitches are ugly.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

_ “That fucking bitch is so ugly.”  _

_ Yami rolled his eyes, glaring at Pegasus, who tried to pick up Seto AGAIN.  _

 

_ Marik giggled.  _ _   
_ _ “Oh come on, Yami. He isn’t that bad.”  _

 

_ “Yes he is. And you would recognize it, if he tried to get into Bakura’s pants.”  _

 

_ “You mean like Mai?”  _

 

_ Yami rolled his eyes.  _ _   
_ _ “No. Not like Mai. You forgave her, even though that excuse was SKETCHY AS FUCK.”  _

 

_ “YAMI-BOOOOY!”  _

 

_ A deep, angry groan ripped through his body.  _

_ “WHAT?”  _

 

_ “Seto won’t flirt back! Tell him that’s rude!”  _

_ Pegasus looked like a little, pouty child.  _

 

_ “He’s a grown up, you know? He can hear you just fine.”  _

 

_ Seto, walking over and trying to hide behind his boyfriend, mumbled his angry thanks. Meanwhile, Yami kept staring at Pegasus.  _

_ “Why exactly are you here again?” _

 

_ He grinned and looked proud of himself.  _ _   
_ _ “Well, this is the place where everything started for me. The school I went to BEFORE I found something much better, an actual arts school, something this cute little theatre club only dreams of.”  _

_   
_ _ “Fuck you.”  _

_ Seto had wanted to refuse any conversation with Pegasus, but this seemed to feel necessary to him.  _

 

_ “Oh come on Kaiba-boy. I returned to grace you all with my ethereal beauty! _

_ And as we all know anyway, there is no place like home.”  _

 

_ \------------------------------------- _

 

Mai had joined them on stage now as the wicked witch and startled Dorothy, as she was about to get the little ruby slippers. 

 

Yami spun around and acted shocked. 

He didn’t have to put too much effort into his act, Mai looked terrifying, green from head to toe. 

 

DOROTHY

I thought you said she was dead.

 

GLINDA

That was her sister -- the Wicked Witch of

the East. This is the Wicked Witch of the

West.  And she's worse than the other one

was.

 

Marik dramatically pointed at Mai, swinging his scepter he had gotten from Bakura earlier. Shadi hated the pink monstrosity, which was probably the main reason Bakura had bought it. 

 

WITCH

Who killed my sister?  Who killed the Witch

of the East? Was it you? Answer me!

 

To no one’s surprise, Mai was an amazing bad witch. Not only did she bring the energy, she was also looking, as if she’d threaten each child in sight. Just like her historical counterpart, she did a good job at scaring the kids in the theatre. 

Yami actually heard one child starting to cry. 

 

GLINDA

Leave her alone!

 

WITCH

You stay out of this! I'm here for

vengeance! So it was you, was it? You killed

her, didn't you?

 

Two more children started to cry and it was getting hard for Mai to repress her proud grin. 

 

DOROTHY

No -- No!  It was an accident! I didn't mean

to kill anybody! Really I didn't!

 

He was feeling very cute in his little blue and white dress with the long hair.

Yami thought he looked adorable and even if he had killed her he should get away with it because he was too cute to persecute. 

 

WITCH

Didn't mean it, eh? Accident, eh? Well, my

little pretty, I can cause accidents, too

\-- and this is how I do it!

 

Mai pointed at him, on her fingers were long, yellow, weathered nails.

She specifically had requested this look in the nail salon. They had laughed about her, because she’s looked like a witch for a while now, but it was worth it to her. 

 

GLINDA 

Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?

 

WITCH

The slippers -- yes.....the slippers!

They're gone!

 

Mai dramatically fell to her knees, sobbing like a wounded animal. 

She was perfect for this roll. Suddenly, she jumped up, fury distorting her face, as she stormed back to the little group. 

 

WITCH

The ruby slippers!  What have you done with

them? Give them back to me, or I'll ---

 

GLINDA

It's too late!  There they are, and there they'll stay!

 

Marik pointed to Yami’s feet, he had slipped them onto his foot before.

 

Making them had been a pain in the ass, because it took an entire day only to put the top coat of red glitter down. They had to paint them in glue, cover them in glitter, let it dry, paint them again, cover them in glitter, let it dry…. 

 

It had taken seven repetitions, until every tiny spot was covered. 

At the end of the day, everyone in the whole group had been glittering. 

Yami found some particles two days later in the shower. 

 

He had showered in between. 

 

But now, the glitter was so deeply sealed into the fabric, the slippers would easily swim in an enclosed tank for 2 weeks and still not lose any particles. 

 

Yami loved them dearly. 

 

WITCH 

Give me back my slippers!

I'm the only one that knows how to use them.

They're of no use to you!  Give them back to me!

Give them back!

 

\----------------------------------------

 

_ “You know what?”  _

_ Anzu leaned forward in her chair at the dinner table.  _

_ “I think we only consider the wicked witch bad because it’s a weird narrative.” _

 

_ “Excuse me?”  _

_ Yami looked up at her in surprise. _

_ “She literally tries to kill everyone over a pair of shoes and enslaved multiple species?”  _

 

_ “Yes but-”  _

_ Anzu didn’t get very far, as Mai joined in.  _

_ “I think, she has every right to be upset.”  _

 

_ Yami grinned.  _

_ “Yes bitch you have to say that, it’s your character, of course you like her.”  _

 

_ “NO, but hear me out!”  _

_ Suddenly, Marik jumped in.  _

_ “She has every reason to light Dorothy’s ass up. If you’d kill my sister and stole her red bottom Louboutins, I’d be out for your hillbilly ass, too.”  _

 

_ Yami only snorted, then shook his head.  _

 

_ “Well, I would have phrased it differently…”  _

_ Anzu grinned and Mai squeezed her hand.  _

 

_ “Thanks babe, I appreciate your effort to be nice to me.”  _

 

_ “Always.”  _

 

_ Both women had gotten much calmer since they started dating officially. _

_ It had taken some months, but now, there was no bad blood between anyone left. Marik had forgiven Mai and Bakura, Yugi had forgiven Anzu and was now happy with Jou… Life was good.  _

 

_ “It really is a shame you can’t be with us during the premiere.”  _

_ Mokuba frowned a bit, unhappy about the last minute changes, especially regarding Pegasus.  _

 

_ “I know. I’ll try to hurry home though, so maybe I can at least see the last few minutes.”  _

 

_ Mai smiled, apparently hoping it would work.  _

_ “I’d love that. I can’t have you miss all of it, we are a family now. It’s shitty enough you think about going to another school in another city.”  _

 

_ “But only in a few months!”  _

 

_ Mai shook her head, taking Anzu’s hand.  _

_ “Doesn’t matter. There is no place like home.”   _

 

_ \--------------------------------------- _

 

Dorothy had started her walk down the yellow brick road, projected with light from above the stage. Toto was running around her feet, and Yami and Mokuba had the time of their lives playing their roles. Now he understood why the younger Kaiba wanted to be a dog so badly. 

 

Another song started to play and Yami smiled to the beautiful voices coming from behind the curtain. All the hours of vocal coaching turned out to be worth it. It sounded beautiful. 

 

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Follow, follow, follow, follow,

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

 

Follow the Yellow Brick

Follow the Yellow Brick

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

 

You're off to see the Wizard

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz

If ever a Wiz there was.

If ever oh ever a Wiz there was

The Wizard of Oz

Is one because

Because, because, because, because,

because...

Because of the wonderful things he does....

 

You're off to see the Wizard

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz! 

 

He snapped back into his role as the cute Texan girl and looked at Toto. 

 

DOROTHY

Follow the Yellow Brick Road?  Follow the Yellow....?

Now which way do we go?

 

Jou was rolled onto the stage, strapped to a wooden post almost like a cross on a transport trolley. He looked amazing as the scarecrow, his costume was ragged but thought through and Bakura had teased his hair so it stood in every direction. A straw hat rounded everything off. 

 

SCARECROW

That way is a very nice way.

 

He pointed to the left corner of the stage. 

 

DOROTHY

Who said that?

 

Mokuba started to run around wildly, and again Yami congratulated him mentally for his choice of role, because the children screamed from laughter. 

Toto barked a few times at the scarecrow, and with each bark, the audience laughed.

 

DOROTHY

Don't be silly, Toto.  Scarecrows don't talk.

 

SCARECROW

It's pleasant down that way, too.

 

Jou indicated the other side of the stage, pointing to the end of the yellow brick road. 

 

DOROTHY

That's funny.  Wasn't he pointing the other way?

 

SCARECROW 

Of course, people do go both ways!

 

He crossed his arms, both indicating in different directions each. 

 

DOROTHY

You did say something, didn't you?

Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you

make up your mind?

 

The scarecrow both nodded and shook his head repeatedly throughout the conversation, and Yami had to bite the inside of his lip, because it was so endearing.

 

SCARECROW

That's the trouble.  I can't make up my

mind.  I haven't got a brain -- only straw.

 

DOROTHY

How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?

 

SCARECROW

I don't know.  But some people without

brains do an awful lot of talking, don't

they? 

 

\-------------------------

  
  


_ “Hey Katsuya, what would you do with a brain if you had one?” _

 

_ “Wow, Kaiba. A musical insult. How… elaborate.”  _

 

_ “That answer would not have been completely terrible. If you had said movie. Because I was, in fact, not referencing Wicked, the broadway musical, but “Wizard of Oz”, the movie from-”  _

 

_ “Shut the fuck up and take your pick.”  _

 

_ They were sitting in front of the big TV screen in the Kaiba manor, both of them a controller in hand, while the rest was scattered over the room either reading, napping, or chatting. It had gotten late, but not late enough to sleep.  _

 

_ “I don’t know why you are so eager to get your ass handed to you, Jounouchi, I’m the king of games.”  _

 

_ He laughed, shaking his head.  _

_ “You really aren’t. Yugi maybe. Or Yami. No one ever beat the twins. But you? You are a third rate duellist. At best.”  _

 

_ Yami actively had to jump on Seto to keep him from attacking Jou.  _

 

_ “And you are just a dumb mutt, I’m convinced it’s no coincidence you got straw hair.”  _

 

_ “Maybe you should choose something else to nag about, hearing you whine about my intellect is getting really boring really quickly. And it’s been going on for months, even though I proved to you I’m smart at numerous occasions.” _

 

_ “Like that one time you almost broke your ankle when you jumped from a bench because you thought you could manage a superhero landing?”   _

 

_ “No you dumb asshole, like the one time I managed to navigate us when we got lost on our trip to the beach, because your precious technology had no signal. I’m so glad for you you can build a compass from a hairpin, but we had neither a hair pin, not a pot with water not a fucking map of an area we weren’t even supposed to be in.”  _

 

_ “Jou is street smart.”  _

_ Yugi leaned against the shoulder of his boyfriend, kissing his cheek.  _

_ “He knows when to take opportunities and calculates risks very well.”  _

 

_ Before Seto could be an asshole about it, Yami distracted him, starting the game.  _

_ The screen flashed, but both men stared only at each other.  _

_ Seto seemed to ponder something and Jou was too proud to look away first.  _

 

_ “You are so good at those things, because you come from an abusive household, right”? _

_ Tilting his head. Seto patiently waited for an answer. _

 

_ Jou didn’t respond at first, but then a knowing smirk crossed his features and he nodded his head.  _

_ “You learn to navigate danger when it follows you everywhere. When the person you are meant to trust is the one hurting you. But who am I telling that to, right Seto? You know the feeling. Of wanting to be everywhere but home. Of liking to spend the weekend with friends or locked in your room.”  _

 

_ He nodded silently. Both of them ignored the countdown on the screen and the fact, that they would both lose if none of them sprang into action.  _

_ The room had gotten quiet and people listened to them.  _

 

_ To everyone’s surprise, Kaiba acted uncharacteristically human.  _

_ “This will always be a safe space for you. You can come here whenever you want, no matter how we get along. Yami likes to say we are a family, and when I learned something, it’s that you get to choose the people you surround yourself with. You are safe here.”  _

 

_ Jou nodded silently, trying to grin to hide his emotional side, but failing terribly. _

_ “I guess home doesn’t have to be a place. It’s where the heart is, right? My heart is with this. With all of you. And… There is no place like home.”  _

 

_ \----------------------- _

 

After Dorothy had rescued the scarecrow from the pole, they both walked along the yellow brick road, singing. 

 

It didn’t take them long to encounter Yami’s favorite brunet, although right now, he was not brunet at all. 

__

He winked at Seto when they walked up to him. 

Yami couldn’t stop the little grin on his face, when his back was to the audience. 

He mouthed a happy greeting, then got back to the script. 

 

They went through the whole meeting scene, where they oiled up the tin man and got him to move, when Kaiba sang his beautiful version of “If I only had a heart.” 

 

Mai creeped on stage and watched them through the bushes. 

WITCH

Why, you've just begun! Forgotten about me, eh? Well, I haven't forgotten 

about you! Helping the little lady along, are you, my

fine gentlemen? Well, stay away from her!

 

She pointed at Jou and grinned maniacally.

 

WITCH

Or I'll stuff a mattress with you!

 

Then, poking her finger at Seto, she continued and laughed even louder. 

 

WITCH

And you!  I'll use you for a bee-hive!

Want to play?

 

The light changed and flipped quickly between red and yellow, as the witch threw a ball of “flames”. The tinman sprang to help, trying to suffocate them, so they wouldn’t  reach the scarecrow. Seto dropped onto them and threw them offstage. The light turned back to normal, and Mai continued. 

 

WITCH

And as for you, my little Dorothy, I wish you luck with the Wizard of Oz. And a 

happy journey back to Kansas!

 

She jumped onto her broomstick and the stage was filled with smoke, as Mai hurried behind the curtains. Mokuba ran after her, barking into the air and snapping after the broom. 

 

The idea, that this man would probably be the CEO of a big company sometime soon made Yami laugh often. It was so… surreal. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

_ It had gotten late.  _ _   
_ _ They had spent most of the night playing video games, but Yami had beaten every single opponent, and now he was tired.  _

 

_ So he ventured outside into the garden.  _

_ It was comfortable under the stars and it didn’t take long until he was joined by a friend.  _

 

_ “Hey cutie.”  _

_ He grinned over his shoulder.  _

 

_ Mokuba stepped up next to him and gave him a lopsided smile.  _

_ “Don’t call me that, or my big bro will come for both of us. It’s totally sufficient, if he comes for you.”  _

_ He winked and snickered, proud of his terrible pun.  _

 

_ “Wow. We ruined you, didn’t we?”  _

 

_ “No, I think it was the whole gang actually. Have you noticed that I'm the only person that is not dating someone of the same gender?”  _

 

_ Yami frowned.  _

_ No. He hadn’t noticed that.  _

_ “Don’t worry Moki, we will find the right man for you.”  _

_ He winked back, hoping the younger Kaiba could laugh about it. _

 

_ He could.  _

_ “I’m afraid you will have to search for quite a while then, as far as I have experienced it yet, I’m straight.”  _

 

_ “Nooooooo!”  _

_ Yami shook him theatrically, fake pouting in affront.  _

_ “Don’t do that to the drama cluuuuub…”  _

 

_ Mokuba chuckled and hugged him.  _

_ “You know, I’d like to be into men, just to piss off Gozaburo, but...” _

_ He sighed, sad that he had to be the only heteronormative friend in the group.  _

 

_ “You know... “ _

_ Yami grinned, little noises of laughter spilling from his lips, _

_ “... if this was a badly written drama, you’d have to date Jou’s sister now.”  _

 

_ “WHY?” _

 

_ “She’s the only straight one left. And when it comes to tying up loose ends, writers get desperate.”  _

 

_ Mokuba just shook his head.  _

_ “This is such a dumb thing to say.” _

 

_ “Oh come on, she isn’t that bad!” _

 

_ “Of course not. But we barely ever spoke, it would be forced as fuck. Ishizu is also straight and alone as far as I know, AND, the most important thing…” _

 

_ “It’s okay to stay alone because romance might be a part of life but never the ultimate goal and people can be complete, fully formed characters without a romantic storyline?” _

 

_ “... No… I mean… YES, but… this is only the beginning, not the end. There is so much I want to do. Create my own life. Have a family and a job, build a house, that is not the mansion of some lunatic. I want to have a…” _

 

_ “A home?” _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

_ Mokuba grinned. _

_ “Because, from all people you should know best… There is no place like home.”  _

 

\--------------------------

 

The scene had changed, they were in the woods now and still following the road, when they reached the lion. He was hidden in a bush and everyone seemed to be scared. Although, Jou as the Scarecrow offered to protect Dorothy. 

 

They went back and forth, each of them trying to impress and frighten the other, until Toto went and barked at the lion and Yugi lashed out, resulting in Yami scolding him for the sake of Mokuba, until he slapped his twin. 

 

LION

What -- what did you do that for?  I didn't bite him.

 

DOROTHY

No, but you tried to.

It's bad enough picking on a straw man, but

when you go around picking on poor little

dogs --

 

Yami shook his head and snuggled Mokuba close, patting his head. 

 

LION

Well, you didn't have to go and hit me, did

you?  Is my nose bleeding?

 

Yugi touched his paw to his nose and examined it, gasping, but seeing nothing, and repeated the process three times. 

 

DOROTHY

Well, of course not.  My goodness, what a

fuss you're making.  Well, naturally, when

you go around picking on things weaker than

you are -- Why, you're nothing but a great

big coward!

 

Yami stomped and continued to cuddle Mokuba, as Yugi started to fake cry and pawed some more at his face. 

 

LION

You're right -- I am a coward.

I haven't any courage at all. I even scare

myself. Look at the circles under my eyes.

I haven't slept in weeks.

 

TIN MAN

Why don't you try counting sheep?

 

Kaiba couldn’t stop his sarcastic tone from slipping into his voice. 

Yami gave him a sharp look. Now was not the time to scold a fictional character. 

 

LION

That doesn't do any good -- I'm afraid of 'em.

 

SCARECROW

Oh, that's too bad.  Don't you think the

Wizard could help him, too?

 

Jou turned around and looked excitedly at Yami. Initially Yami had expected him to be more… reserved with the whole situation, with the play and the characters and, most of all, their challenges, but here he was, blossoming into his role and playing it so wonderfully. 

 

DOROTHY

I don't see why not.  Why don't you come

along with us?  We're on our way to see the

Wizard now. To get him a heart.

 

TIN MAN

And him a brain.

 

Kaiba pointed at Jou, this was one of his favorite lines. 

 

DOROTHY

I'm sure he could give you some courage.

 

He smiled reassuringly and offered his hand to his brother, so Yugi could pull himself up. 

 

\---------------------------

 

_ It was early morning when he woke.  _

_ Yami rolled over and bumped into Seto, who only hushed at him, nuzzling him closer. When the taller man drew him into a tight embrace to spoon him, Yami involuntarily moved his head to the other side so he could be pressed flush to Kaiba’s front.  _

 

_ His eyes landed on his twin.  _

_ Yugi lay on his other side in an embrace close to this one with Jou.  _

_ He was still asleep, but damn did he look cute. Yami wondered, if he was looking that adorable in Seto’s arms, too.  _

 

_ It had been strange the last couple of weeks.  _

_ After their most distanced months, they had grown closer and closer again until Yami felt as inseparable from his twin as he used to.  _

 

_ With a soft smile, he touched Yugi’s face, who startled, looking a bit panicked.  _

_ “Why the hell did you do that?”  _

_ He huffed angrily, trying not to wake their friends.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, partner. I didn’t mean to wake you.” _

_ Yami’s honest frown seemed to convince his brother.  _

_ “Do you… think mom and dad are going to like it?” _

 

_ “The play?”  _

 

_ “No my manicure, of course the play.”  _

 

_ Yugi snorted despite himself.  _ _   
_ _ “They are going to love you.”  _

 

_ “I want them to love US. You are such a great lion.”  _

 

_ “Do you think I’m cowardly?”  _

_ It was probably not intended, but Yugi’s question sounded surprisingly honest.  _

 

_ “NO. I think you are fucking brave and just don’t see it, Aibou.”  _

_ He smiled, hoping Yugi would one day be as kind to himself as he deserved.  _

 

_ “I love you, other me.”  _

_ The younger brother smiled at his twin with soft eyes and a slightly red face.  _

 

_ “I love you, too.”  _

 

_ “Do you think it’s weird how close we are?”  _

_ Jou moved behind him and Yugi was involuntarily moved around.  _

 

_ “I think it’s wonderful. Especially with most of our family unavailable, I’m grateful to be able to come home to you.”  _

 

_ Yugi smiled gently at him.  _

_ “Hey Dorothy.”  _

 

_ “Huh?”  _

 

_ “There is no place like home.”  _

 

_ \------------------------------- _

 

WITCH

A-hah!

So!  You won't take warning, eh? All the

worse for you, then.  I'll take care of you

now instead of later!  Hah! When I gain

those ruby slippers, my power will be the

greatest in Oz!  And now, my beauties!

Something with poison in it, I think.  With

poison in it, but attractive to the eye --

and soothing to the smell!

Poppies! Poppies!  Poppies!

 

Mai cackled like the perfect, angry witch, as the tale unfolded. 

Everyone stuck to their scripts for the biggest parts, they played their heart and soul out and sang with all the passion they had invested over the months. 

 

The group of unlikely adventurers managed to struggle through the difficulties the witch threw upon them, and after wandering the same stage time and time again, they finally reached the Emerald city. 

 

The light turned beautifully green, everything was soft and raw at the same time, and Yami felt shivers run down his spine. All the children in the audience gasped, as they presented beautiful green backgrounds and props, as monkeys on strings flew over the stage and as they finally managed to kill the wicked witch of the west in a big showdown. 

 

Yami was excited, he got to throw a bucket of water over Mai, who shrieked and hissed dramatically, scaring all the children one last time, before she dropped to the floor. 

 

When they came back to the wizard’s halls, Yami bravely endured listening to Pegasus and even Seto seemed to have managed, through great effort, not to pull a knife. 

Finally, as it turned out, the wizard couldn’t grant his promises.

He was just a normal man behind the curtain, that Mokuba tore down passionately. 

DOROTHY

Oh ...you're a very bad man!

 

Pegasus walked up to them, actually looking like a scolded child. Yes, he was a dumb asshole, but Yami had to admit, he was a great actor. 

 

WIZARD

Oh, no, my dear -- I'm -- I'm a very good

man. I'm just a very bad Wizard.

 

SCARECROW

You'd better be good enough to send Dorothy

back to Kansas!

 

The gang rounded on the wizard, looking as threatening as you could in their respective costumes.

 

WIZARD

Uh - now, please don't be angry with me.

I'll - I'll do anything you say, only...

only if you don't shout at me. It makes me

nervous!

 

SCARECROW

It makes you nervous?

 

WIZARD

Yes.

 

SCARECROW

What about us?

 

Jou pointed to the rest of the group, now all very agitated.

 

WIZARD

Well, I --

 

SCARECROW

What about the heart that you promised Tin

Man?

 

WIZARD

Well, I --

 

SCARECROW

And the courage that you promised

Cowardly Lion?

 

WIZARD

Well, I --

 

TIN MAN AND LION

And Scarecrow's brain?

 

It was adorable to actually see them so in sync. Yami revelled in the beauty that was their theatre group. 

 

WIZARD

Well,  I-- but you've got them. You've had

them all the time!

 

The wizard proceeded to hand out little gifts representing their wishes and missing items, until everyone but Dorothy was satisfied. 

 

Mokuba and Yami headed to the hot air balloon, that was finished now and could actually be pulled up off the stage. It was magnificent.

Pegasus was already climbing into it, as Toto ran away. 

 

It infamously ended in the wizard leaving alone and Dorothy stuck in the emerald city, until finally they were rescued yet again.

 

DOROTHY

Oh, now I'll never get home!

 

It was nowhere in the script, but because he could, Yami hugged Seto close. 

 

LION

Stay with us, then, Dorothy.  We all love

you.  We don't want you to go.

 

Now he dramatically walked over and hugged Yugi, before he continued. 

 

DOROTHY

Oh, that's very kind of you -- but this

could never be like Kansas.  Auntie Em must

have stopped wondering what happened to me

by now.  Oh, Scarecrow, what am I going to

do?

 

SCARECROW

Look -- here's someone who can help you!

He was already on his way to hug Jou, too, when Marik walked on stage, somehow looking even more pompous than before. 

 

DOROTHY

Oh, will you help me?  Can you help me?

 

GLINDA

You don't need to be helped any longer.

You've always had the power to go back to

Kansas.

\--------------------------

 

_ “Why do you think she wants to go back to Kansas?”  _

 

_ The group sat in a bunch of taxis taking them to the play.  _

_ There was just no other way to transport all the teenagers, the parents, and the costumes and equipment. _

 

_ Marik’s head was placed on Yami’s shoulder, who in turn held Seto’s hand.  _

_ Bakura sat in the front seat next to the driver, sleeping. He had had a long night.  _

 

_ “I don’t know.”  _

_ Yami shrugged.  _

_ “She is respected in Oz. Has friends there. It’s a magical land.”  _

 

_ “She also started out as a murderer, met cursed people, was threatened by flying primates, her friends were abducted and enslaved, severely hurt and the promised reward was a lie. Their biggest spiritual leader turned out to be a mere human and the morale is ‘You literally had everything from the start and were so fucking dense I didn’t think you’d be able to use it correctly to get home, so I had to force you through trauma first.’ ”  _

 

_ Marik looked first at Seto and then at Yami.  _

_ “Is he always like this?”  _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

_ “Why?”  _

 

_ Yami shrugged.  _

 

_ “Shouldn’t you know the answer, Ishtar?”  _

_ It was silent for a while.  _

_ Then, Marik returned to the topic.  _

 

_ “I just would have thought you weren’t the type of person who thinks running away is the solution to chaos.”  _

 

_ “I’m not. But I’m the type of person who thinks if I had a home I could return to, with parents still alive that loved me, I wouldn’t stay with my adoptive family for one day longer.” _

 

_ “Ouch” _

_ Marik nuzzled deeper into Yami’s shoulder, hoping he hadn’t ruined his blossoming friendship with Seto. _

 

_ “I’m sorry.”  _ __   
_   
_ __ “You don’t have to be. It’s not your fault my home isn’t what it used to be.” 

 

_ Another minute of silence dragged on.  _

_ Marik looked out of the window, thinking about his dad and his siblings and about Bakura and the clan. _

 

_ Concerning the circumstances, Seto always reminded him, how grateful he could be of his family and the way they lived. A shy smile curled around his lips, as he looked at Bakura.  _

 

_ There was no place like home.  _

 

_ \-------------------------- _

 

GLINDA

Are you ready now?

 

DOROTHY

Yes.  Say goodbye, Toto.

 

Yami hugged all his companions, pulling Mokuba close to himself.

They even got little kisses on the cheek. 

Seto left him with a slight silver tint, but he didn’t care. 

His man had a heart and he would show the world. 

 

DOROTHY

Yes, I'm ready now.

 

GLINDA

Then close your eyes, and tap your heels

together three times.

And think to yourself -- "There's no place

like home; there's no place like home;

there's no place like home."

 

The light softly dimmed and everyone stepped away, as the spotlight over Yami and Mokuba narrowed down. They were the only thing still visible on the stage, as Yami spoke. 

 

He closed his eyes, clicked his heels, and loudly exclaimed his lines, as everything got dark, readying the scene behind him for Dorothy to return to Kansas. 

 

For the last sentence, the stage was flooded with darkness and fog, as the dream ended, but the last thing the audience saw, was Yami slightly turning his head to look at Seto and his group of best  friends. 

 

DOROTHY

There's no place like home.  

    There's no place like home.  

_     There's no place like home.   _

 


End file.
